


like a sinner before the gates of heaven

by lbswasp



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (Very brief), Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anosmia, Billy in panties, Billy likes feeding Steve during sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood, Bonding, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Child Abuse, Come Inflation, Edging, Gatorade, Hair-pulling, I lie I don’t drink Gatorade anyway, I may never be able to drink Gatorade again after this, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Neil is his own warning, Omega Steve Harrington, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rimming, Rut, Self-Hatred, Slurs, Snowballing, Spanking, Steve does not find feet sexy, Switching, a fuck ton of self-loathing and angst, billy needs a hug, child molestation/rape, feederism, heat - Freeform, improvised cock rings, inappropriate use of satin, lack of smell, no actual Steves were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbswasp/pseuds/lbswasp
Summary: Alphas and omegas find their mates through scent. So what use is an alpha who can't smell anything?Please mind the tags!Story veers wildly between smut and angst. Thanks todeinvatifor betaing and cheerleading this fic.





	1. it was long ago and it was far away and it was so much better than it is today

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [these photos](http://lolahardy.tumblr.com/post/170816450764/billyhargrove-dacre-by-mario-sorrenti-2018) of Dacre, and also [deinvati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati) who a) sent me the photos and b) egged me on, and [hoppnhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppnhorn/) who wrote me [this ficlet](https://hoppnhorn.tumblr.com/post/170286997923/lbswasp-can-we-have-a-werewolf-billy-who-cant) which I adored! 
> 
> The child rape scene is very brief, but if you want to skip it, hop from the part that says "Billy was a bright, happy kid, petted and adored, and if he’d presented earlier than his peers, well, that just made him a superhero, right?" to "Since presenting, Billy’s eyes had changed."
> 
> I’m playing with the idea that there is almost a caste system when it comes to secondary sex, kinda similar to the muggleborn/halfblood/pureblood distinctions in Harry Potter. While an alpha/omega pairing will always breed true, betas don’t have most of the secondary sex characteristics (knots and slick) and male betas can’t get pregnant (nor can male alphas; male omegas and females of all secondary sex can get pregnant). In fact, betas tend to be basically normal humans, except they have slightly elevated senses, slightly pointer teeth, and are carriers of the secondary sex gene.
> 
> But sometimes there’s no history of secondary sex presentation in a family. But sometimes a kid gets secondary sex characteristics thanks to random genetic mutations, and those who are unkind call kids like that “mutts”.

Billy was broken. He knew that. Something had been knocked loose in his head, and his nose didn’t fucking work anymore. And what good is an alpha with a broken nose?

Nothing. Not a fucking thing. An alpha without a working nose was a fucking useless waste of space.

It used to work, back in California. Ever since he’d presented he’d loved rolling down to the beach in the Camaro, windows down, sifting through the scents on the breeze. He loved sneaking into metal clubs and smelling the joy of everyone around him — occasionally getting a whiff of another alpha, or an omega, but generally just smelling a bunch of happy betas, banging their heads and throwing devil horns up, smelling of wild joy and freedom, of being young and stupid and beautiful and high on range of substances.

Fuck, Billy loved the smell of California. It was the last thing he’d ever smelled.

Neil’d fucking hated Billy ever since Billy'd presented, far too early, the night of the car accident. He and his mother had been hit by a drunk driver, and she was dying on a surgical table in the next room as Billy presented. He’d started shaking, started sweating, and it was only the quick actions of a nurse that stopped him from hitting the ground when he blacked out and started to seize. Neil had ignored what the doctors said about Billy, that even with no family history of secondary sex presentation on either side, Billy was definitely an alpha. Billy was a random mutation. A mutt. But Neil didn’t have to like it, and Neil sure as hell didn’t have to think about what this meant for his kid.

“The change happens like this sometimes,” a nurse had said when he’d came to several days later, strapped to a bed and his mother dead and already buried. “Trauma such as this will often force the secondary sex to present earlier than usual. How old are you, sweetie? Only 12?”

Only 12, and his mother buried with little ceremony while he was sweating his way through the change, unconscious in hospital while she was laid to rest. Only 12, and suddenly having to deal with hormones that no one had expected he would ever have to deal with. Billy didn’t know who he was any more — didn’t know who he was meant to be.

He’d been a sweet kid. Everyone had called him a sweet kid. Little old ladies and strangers in the street had cooed over his pretty blue eyes, his shining golden curls, his sweet smile and adorable dimples. Kind, sweet and smart, he was a perpetual teacher’s pet, and he’d _loved_ all of it — loved being petted and adored. Sometimes when Billy was little he’d pray that if he presented when he grew up he’d present as an omega when he grew up, so people would keep petting and adoring him. Male omegas were rare, after all. Rare and precious and cosseted and valued. Always valued.

Billy had made the mistake of telling his parents about his prayers once. His Mom’s eyes had softened — the big, pretty blue eyes he’d inherited from her — and she’d ruffled his hair. She said she thought he’d make a wonderful omega because he was so gentle and helpful and sweet, but no one in her family had secondary sex characteristics so it probably wouldn’t happen.

When he visited Neil that weekend for his monthly visit, Neil had smacked the back of Billy’s head so hard that Billy’d bitten his lip clean through. 

“Only faggots wish they were omegas,” his father had spat.

Billy hadn’t mentioned his prayers to Neil again after that. Sometimes he wondered if he wouldn’t rather be part of the 90% of the population that never presented, that didn’t have the weird gene that led to alphas and omegas...but no. When all was said and done, Billy wanted to be an omega if he presented with a secondary sex.

And that hadn’t happened. 

There Billy had stood, 12 years old, still in the scrubs the hospital had given him because his clothes were too ripped from the car crash and his change, staring at the mound of dirt that apparently contained his mother. He was shaky and nauseated and uncertain and it felt like his body was too small for him. It seemed like he could feel the very currents of the air on his skin. He could hear a spider spinning a web several graves away. He could smell that the mourning woman three graves over was an omega and he realised...nothing was going to happen like he wanted it to.

And nothing did.

Neil had no idea how to deal with a 12-year-old alpha. Neil hadn’t listened to the doctors when they talked about how to ease the transition, and Neil didn’t care to listen once it became obvious that Billy was definitely an alpha now. Neil smacked Billy around and snarled about _respect_ and _responsibility_ , as if that meant shit to a 12-year-old who’d lost his mother without even being able to say goodbye. He’d had his entire idea of who he was and who he wanted to be pulled out from underneath him in one night of trauma.

At middle school he’d been the only kid who had presented — it made him an outcast, but at the end of the day, he was surrounded by kids. There wasn’t much a kid could physically do against even a baby alpha, though their words and slurs of _mutt_ had cut sharp enough that Billy had felt himself drawing away from them. He’d isolated himself in the library under the watchful eye of Mrs. Bishop, happily reading about worlds in which there were no such things as alphas and betas or mutts, but instead there were hobbits and wizards and brave knights and gentle ladies and talking lions and Turkish Delight. Worlds where good guys won and bad guys lost and everyone went home safe at the end of the day. Billy wished he lived in a nice world like that. He was starting to become aware that the world he lived in wasn’t such a nice place after all.

High school was different from middle school. Several seniors and a couple of juniors had also presented, and they made his life hell. The alphas despised him for being an alpha so young, and the omegas...the omegas saw him as an alpha they could control.

He hadn’t picked up on it at first. Sex ed wasn’t taught until junior year when most people started to present, and Neil had certainly never explained the birds and the bees to his son. And Billy was a sweet kid, with no older brother to slip him a skin mag and explain how things work. He was a mutt, so there wasn’t even a friendly packmate to pull him to one side and give him the low-down.

Billy hadn’t seen there was anything weird in the way he was treated by some of the older girls at school. The way that they liked to be around him, petting him and cooing at him, feeding him sweets and playing with his hair — it had felt like coming home. He was back to being little Billy, sweet Billy, loved and adored and cherished. The smells of omegas were comforting. Omegas smelled all rich and ripe and sweet, unlike the rougher, earthier scents of alphas or the neutrality of betas. It had been an adjustment, but Billy loved his new alpha sense of smell. He reveled in the scents of people around him and got pretty good at picking how someone was going to present. He got used to his advanced senses, and honestly, sometimes it made him feel like Spiderman or some other superhero (one day, he swore, he was going to try and run up a wall and see if he could stick like Spiderman). Billy was a bright, happy kid, petted and adored, and if he’d presented earlier than his peers, well, that just made him a superhero, right?

And then Mary-Lou Sistrel trapped him in the bathrooms one day after school. Locked the door and refused to let him out. She’d pulled down his pants and fondled him with her hand until he was hard, his knot beginning to swell. He’d been confused and terrified and had no idea what was happening except she smelled nice and he wanted to make her happy and when she’d pushed him down and sat on top of him he’d gone along with it.

He had wanted to make her happy. So he did what she told him to do, and he’d managed to come despite being very, very scared, and afterwards he ran home and stood under the shower until the water went cold, trying to scrub the smell of her off his skin. That hadn’t felt nice. He didn’t want to do that again.

Since presenting, Billy’s eyes had changed. The clear blue eyes he’d shared with his Mom had shifted, turning gold-flecked green. But he was still small, still had long, soft hair and gentle features.

He looked at himself in the mirror and thought _weak_.

So he’d started lifting, started running, started trying to pack on as much muscle as he could so no one could ever trap him in a bathroom again, so no one could ever make him do something he didn’t want to do ever again. He ate everything he could get his hands on, cut his hair into a mullet (he couldn’t bear to part with the length, not when it reminded him of his Mom, but at least a mullet looked tough), got his ear pierced and practiced curling his lips into a snarl rather than into a smile. If people were going to call him a mutt, he was going to be the wildest mutt they’d ever fucking seen.

It was and it wasn’t easy. Alpha genetics meant he would gain muscle and size easily, and once he filled out a bit more, people stopped treating him like a kid.

They treated him like he was someone important, like he was Alpha. But inside, Billy was still just that scared kid who wanted to be petted and told he was loved. Billy didn’t want anyone touching him like Mary-Lou had touched him though. He didn’t want to do that again. So he got very, very good at making it seem like he was cock of the walk, king of the school, and the rumours spread themselves about his prowess in the sack. If he took a girl for a cruise to a make out spot, the next day she’d whisper to her friends what a beast he was in the sack — not wanting to be outed as the only girl King Billy, the alpha-est alpha to ever strut the halls, hadn’t slept with. Billy was amused at how easily people bought the stories of his abilities in the sack, and also grateful that no one had ever really tried to find out how good his abilities really were. 

Billy was well aware there was no way in hell metal clubs were meant to be letting a 17-year-old kid in to party the night away, but he was an alpha and he’d bulked himself out enough he could pass for much, much older. He’d practiced his sneer and his swagger and he was able to get away with pretty much anything.

By 17, Billy was King of pretty much any space he walked in to.

Any space but Neil’s house. It wasn’t home — home had died with Mom — but it was where Billy had to lay his head until he was old enough to be on his own. In Neil’s house, Billy wasn’t king. Billy was a problem that needed to be whipped into shape.

Often literally.

Neil was clever at hitting in such a way that he hid the marks, at least as first. But as Billy got bigger, Neil got more and more desperate to show he was still in charge. Soon after he’d met Susan, Neil had gotten a little too desperate. Billy had wound up in the hospital, and the doctors informed him that “tripping and falling down the stairs like that” had damaged his brain.

It had, in fact, given him something called ‘anosmia’, which was fancy doctor-speak for the fact that he’d lost his sense of smell.

And what good is an alpha with a broken nose?


	2. starting to foam in the heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was an omega. No fucking creature from the Upside Down was going to get into his house or hurt his pack. Not if Steve could help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Lima is borrowed from Build It Better by Anonymous. It’s Steve/Billy mpreg (though not a/b/o) so you might enjoy it? I do!  
> This chapter also borrows from Anne Bishop’s “The Prince of Ebon Rih”, a short story set in her Black Jewels universe.

Steve sighed as he let himself into his cold, dark house, and scrubbed his hand through his hair as he kicked the door shut behind him, blocking out the increasing winds. He loved Friday night dinners at the Byers’, he really did, but it was exhausting to go from the noise and light of that house, crowded as it was with the teens and laughter of his almost-pack, to the cold, still house of his parents. It probably didn’t help that a storm was due to break over Hawkins, and they’d had to cut their evening short so everyone could make it home safely before the snow really started to fall.

And they were his pack, even if they didn’t know it. They’d been his pack ever since the first time they’d faced down the demogorgon together; this last year, after being left in charge of the kids had just solidified the feeling. They were all his pack, from gruff old Hopper to shy young Will. Hopper seemed quite happy being a lone alpha, but Steve wanted a pack. His parents may have been happy to be a pack of two — male alpha and female omega — but Steve wanted a bigger pack than that.

As Steve wandered through the house to the kitchen for some water, kicking off his shoes and flicking on random lights as he went, he wondered if wanting to have people he loved around him was part of being an omega — or just the result of being a sad, lonely child. 

Not that anyone knew he was an omega, after all. He’d presented over the summer and so far he’d managed to keep it hidden. His Mom had access to some of the best suppressants money could buy so he’d just helped himself once he came back to himself, and other than his parents and his omegacologist two towns over who had checked him out post-presentation, no one seemed to realize he was an omega.

Especially since his doctor agreed that he should stay on the pills, at least until he was out of school and looking for a mate. Dr. Lima was a third-generation omega herself and knew what a bitch it was to try and finish your schooling with your hormones running rampant. So Steve’s omega scent was hidden with suppressants, and since his parents were their own tiny pack, there was no one else to scent him out. Steve figured Hopper probably knew, but the grumpy old alpha hadn’t said anything and that was just fine with Steve.

The Wheelers had been on holiday when he’d presented — visiting some cousins in Maine or something — and by the time they’d come home, Steve was settled on his suppressants and...Nancy didn’t notice.

Looking back, Steve wondered if that was the beginning of the end of their relationship. Steve hadn’t wanted to baldly come out and go “hey, so I’m an omega male, that cool?” but shit, he’d thought the woman he loved would have noticed something was different. It wasn’t like he was hiding the pills he had on the bedside table.

But no. Nancy hadn’t noticed. No one had. And Steve found himself changing, suppressants or no suppressants. Focusing more on himself and his life, rather than his reputation.

By the end of summer, King Steve was no more, and when Billy Hargrove had roared into town Steve couldn’t be bothered to put up a fight. If Billy Hargrove wanted to be King of the school then Steve was happy to let him.

Then again, fighting wasn’t what Steve wanted to do with Billy. Ever since he’d spotted him that first day before school he’d found himself fantasizing about the blond alpha. Once Steve had gotten a whiff of Billy’s ozone and salt scent as the alpha’d postured over him on the basketball court it had been all over for Steve. All he could fantasize about was Billy taking him, marking him, making Steve his. Sometimes Steve wondered how things may have fallen out if there wasn’t that whole Gate situation last year after Billy moved to Hawkins; would he and Nancy have split up anyway, since Billy was the immediate focus of Steve’s desire?

Steve had gotten himself off _many_ times, imagining the blond fucking him, knotting him, _claiming_ him. Steve had snuck enough quick looks in the locker room to know that Billy’s cock was impressive enough soft. His furtive fantasies while he was still with Nancy had turned into more detailed ones after their relationship ended, fantasies of Billy licking up Steve’s slick while Steve begged for Billy to just fuck him already, of Billy grabbing him in the empty locker room after basketball one day and fucking into him hard and rough over a bench, of spending hours tracing Billy’s muscles with his tongue, of Billy knotting them together while murmuring into Steve’s ear how pretty he was going to look pregnant, of Steve blowing Billy and having Billy knot his mouth, of Billy sucking Steve’s cock while fingering himself, then Billy sliding his mouth off Steve’s cock with a pop then straddling Steve, sinking his tight ass down over Steve’s cock, because Billy was the toughest fucking alpha around and if he wanted to be fucked by his omega then nothing was going to stop Billy.

Steve found himself absently stroking himself through his jeans with one hand as he drank from a glass at the kitchen sink, looking out the window into the dark yard. Steve shrugged. It was a Friday night, he didn’t have any plans for the rest of the weekend other than chopping some wood into more manageable pieces for the fire. What better way to spend the night than in his room, one hand on his cock and the other plunging deep into his ass, imagining that it was Billy fucking him. Billy Hargrove, the hottest alpha Steve had ever seen or smelled, who was only interested in girls apparently.

Steve knew it was never going to happen, but fuck it. They were his fantasies. What he thought about in the dark of his room with only his hands for company was his own business. He refused to feel guilty, even to himself. Dr. Lima had told him that masturbation and fantasies were perfectly reasonable and healthy for a healthy omega male such as himself.

Steve refilled his glass and turned away from the window, planning on heading upstairs and letting one of his favorite fantasies run through his mind when he saw a flash of something pale and humanoid moving through the snow flurries at the far end of the yard. It was moving too fast to be human.

Steve dropped the glass and raced up the stairs to his room, pulling out the bat he had stashed beneath his bed before grabbing some shoes and quietly letting himself outside.

He was an omega. No fucking creature from the Upside Down was going to get into his house or hurt his pack. Not if Steve could help it.

* * *

Steve could hear rhythmic thunks coming from behind the shed in the yard. He tightened his grip around the bat and cautiously slid around the corner of the shed, ready to smack whatever horror the Upside Down had tossed up this time so hard the creature would run screaming back through the gate.

But it wasn’t a creature from the Upside Down.

It was Billy, barefoot and in nothing but ripped jeans in the middle of a snowy January night.

The moonlight glinted off Billy’s skin as he smashed an ax over and over again into the pile of wood that had been delivered into the yard earlier that day. Steve had enough presence of mind to stash the bat back behind the corner of the shed before calling out to Billy.

“Hargrove! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Billy turned with a snarl on his lips and Steve found himself taking an instinctive step back. Billy’s teeth were bared and he stared at Steve with wild, glazed eyes. Steve could see steam coming off Billy’s skin, despite the cold and the flurries of snow in the air.

Steve wrenched his eyes from Billy’s bare, slick chest and up to his face, seeing that Billy had a busted eyebrow and blood dripping down his face. One of his cheeks was swollen and purple, and Steve could see that Billy’s lip was split and bleeding. Billy’s usually hazel eyes were solid gold, and Steve swore that Billy’s canines were longer than usual.

Fear shivered through him. He knew what this was. Dr. Lima had told him about it, in no uncertain detail, telling Steve that one day his survival might depend on knowing the signs.

Knowing the signs and recognizing an alpha in rut.

“Billy,” said Steve, softer this time. “Billy, what are you doing?”

Billy just snarled and turned back to smash the ax into the wood again. Steve noticed that as he lifted up the ax, a gash on Billy’s shoulder re-opened itself.

_Sex or violence,_ Dr. Lima had said. _An alpha’s rut always works itself out through sex or violence._

It seemed Billy had chosen violence, but that just didn’t sit well with Steve. It was freezing out here already, and the snowstorm was meant to hit Hawkins was only going to make things worse. 

_Can an alpha in rut and fuck-all clothes even survive a snowstorm? I know alphas in rut were meant to be nigh-unstoppable fuckers with an insane healing factor, but surviving a snowstorm in nothing but jeans?_ wondered Steve. _And where the fuck did Billy pick those injuries up from if he’s in rut?_

Steve slowly moved closer to Billy. _Move slowly because fast moves can excite the predatory instinct,_ Dr. Lima had told him to do if he ever found himself face-to-face with an alpha in rut. _If that instinct flares he’ll be on you without thought, without mercy. When faced with an alpha in rut, stay passive. Don’t refuse him. Don’t offer resistance to anything he wants to do to you. Be soft, be yielding, and you might just make it through in one piece._

“Billy, come on,” Steve cooed. “The storm is about to hit and you aren’t dressed for it. Come inside and I’ll take a look at those injuries for you.”

Billy snarled again, but at least he put down the ax. Steve stepped closer, his hands outstretched. “Come on, Billy. Come inside. Let me look at that cut. Get you something for your cheek. It must be sore.”

Billy still hadn’t moved but as Steve shifted closer he let out a whine. It sounded to Steve almost like a question.

“Yeah, it’s okay Billy, come on,” murmured Steve as he reached Billy. “Come inside, let me take care of your injuries. A storm is no place for you to be, not dressed like this.”

Steve reached out his hands and grabbed Billy’s, giving them a gentle tug. “Come inside with me.”

Billy tugged Steve close and tucked his nose into Steve’s throat. Steve wondered how he smelled to Billy, as the alpha let out a pained whine when his nose brushed over Steve’s scent glands. _Just my fucking luck,_ thought Steve. _The alpha I’ve been fantasizing about doesn’t like my scent even when he’s in rut._

After a few seconds, Steve judged it safe enough to try and draw Billy back into the house — after all, Billy hadn’t attacked him and Steve was starting to shiver despite the heat that Billy was throwing off. 

Steve left the bat behind the shed and tugged Billy inside the house. It wasn’t much warmer in the kitchen, but Steve knew his room would be warm as he’d left the heater on before heading to the Byers’ for dinner. Steve pushed Billy down into his desk chair and headed for the bathroom to grab the first aid kit he had stashed there.

A few minutes later Steve had carefully wiped the blood away with a damp cloth and used some butterfly bandages to hold the eyebrow closed. He was dabbing at Billy’s split lip and wondering what to do with his cheek. Maybe offer him an ice pack?

“There you go, that should do you. You might have a scar but that’s okay, girls find scars dashing don’t they?” Billy still hadn’t uttered a word and Steve had found himself babbling softly to fill in the silence. “Not that you need the help to look dashing, of course.” 

Steve blushed and looked down at the ground, worried that he’d said too much. Billy didn’t react to Steve’s words, instead staring vacantly around the room, but Steve noticed that Billy’s feet were in awful shape — all scrapped and torn and covered in mud.

Steve fetched a larger bowl from the kitchen and filled it with warm water, snagging a bottle of Gatorade from the fridge as he went. He remembered something from Dr. Lima’s lecture about how alphas in rut needed to keep their fluids up. Steve wasn’t sure how long he would be able to keep Billy with him — the alpha’s desire for violence may have abated for now but Steve was aware that ruts (and omega heats) came and went in waves — but he could try and get some fluids in Billy while he was here.

Steve returned to his room and carefully washed Billy’s feet, smearing some antibiotic cream into the worst of the cuts.

“There you are, Billy. That should help. Can’t have our star forward out of commission, can we?” Steve stood up to tip the water out and put the first aid kit away when suddenly Billy grabbed his arm with a firm grip. “Billy?”

Billy snarled, his glazed eyes pinning Steve in place. Steve noticed that Billy’s canines were starting to lengthen; it seemed that Billy’s rut was heating up again.

“Billy, are you okay? Can I help? Bil—!”

Steve was cut off by Billy surging to his feet and pushing Steve against the wall. One of Billy’s hands was fisted in Steve’s hair, pulling his head back and exposing his throat to Billy’s mouth while Billy’s other hand pressed Steve’s hips forward, flush against Billy’s cock which strained to be released from his jeans.

Steve froze as Billy’s teeth closed on the spot where Steve’s neck met his shoulder, where his scent glands were. Billy didn’t bite hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to make Steve’s heart pound. This was a little too close to Steve’s fantasies for him to not be affected. 

When Steve didn’t fight back or push him away, Billy softened the hand holding Steve’s hair and started licking and exploring Steve’s neck with his tongue until Steve was squirming against him. Moving slowly, Steve raised his hands and rested them on Billy’s waist, dipping his fingertips under the waist of Billy’s jeans. Billy let out a small growl and bit one of Steve’s earlobes, but when Steve just kept gently brushing his fingertips against Billy’s skin and otherwise stayed still, Billy’s lips softened and he brought his mouth down to claim Steve’s.

Given that Billy was an alpha in rut, Steve expected teeth and pain. Instead, Billy gave Steve a long, lazy kiss, his tongue coaxing Steve’s into a slow, sensual dance. Billy kissed Steve as if there was nothing more to want, nothing more need. Steve could feel himself growing wet as Billy’s actions turned him on.

Then Billy broke the kiss with a snarl and spun them away from the wall. Billy pushed Steve down onto the bed and scrabbled at Steve’s chinos. Steve reached down to try and help him and was rewarded with a snarl and a snap of teeth in his direction so he raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. Billy was obviously too frustrated to figure out how to work the buttons and zipper and started just ripping Steve’s clothes off him. 

Once Steve was naked Billy yanked off his own jeans and crawled up the bed, his body blanketing Steve’s. Billy grabbed Steve’s hands and pushed them so they were holding onto the headboard. 

When Steve tried to move them, Billy snarled, so Steve was careful to keep his hands where Billy had put them as he tilted his head so Billy could mouth at his neck again. _Stay passive, do as he tells you to do,_ he heard Dr. Lima advise him. Not that Steve was complaining about anything that Billy had done so far. This night was going to keep him in fantasies for a long time to come, Steve knew.

From what he’d been told about alphas in rut, Steve expected Billy to mount him and take his release, fast and hard. Instead, Billy seemed determined to lick, nibble and caress every inch of Steve. Billy sucked at one of Steve’s nipples while his thumb stroked the other, causing Steve to groan and buck his hips into Billy’s. Billy responded by biting Steve’s nipple and Steve felt liquid heat race down his spine and settle in his groin. Steve groaned louder and Billy switched his mouth to the other nipple, once again biting and making Steve squirm.

After what felt like an eternity, Steve felt like there was a live wire running from his nipples to his cock and like he was about to burst from his skin. When he whined and squirmed under Billy, the alpha leaned up and gave Steve a filthy, bruising kiss that left Steve panting and wanting more. This was so much hotter than his fantasies had ever been and he dreaded going back to nothing more than his hand after this.

Finally, Billy moved away from Steve’s mouth and explored the rest of his body with his lips and tongue. Billy ran his tongue down Steve’s ribs and dipped it into his belly button, making Steve yelp that he was ticklish there, dammit!

Billy just snorted and gently nipped the small swell of Steve’s stomach as he slid his hands up Steve’s thighs, parting them so Billy could settle more securely between them. Steve tensed as Billy’s fingers touched his hole, swiping through his slick. He’d never been fucked there before and even as turned on as he was, Steve was worried about how large Billy’s cock was. Billy just let out a small huff and slid down, folding Steve’s legs over his shoulders so Billy could lean in and lick at Steve’s hole.

Steve let out a moan and his head fell back as he felt Billy’s tongue flatten against his hole and _lick_. With a chuckle, Billy grabbed Steve’s hips with his hands and held Steve still while his tongue curled into Steve, coaxing as much slick out of Steve as he could. Steve’s eyes rolled back in his head and he could hear himself keening and sobbing, but he just couldn’t control it. Steve never wanted Billy to stop. He could feel himself getting more and more worked up, his balls tightening with every curl of Billy’s tongue, every lap the alpha made over his hole. Steve felt so turned on he thought like he could come from just this, from the feeling of Billy’s lips and tongue working over him.

So when Billy pulled away, Steve couldn’t stop himself from begging. “No, Billy, please, more…”

Billy just moved his lips up and nuzzled at the hairs at the base of Steve’s cock. Steve gasped and whined as Billy slowly nuzzled his way down Steve’s cock and took Steve’s tip into his mouth.

It felt so good that Steve felt like he’d been punched. He struggled to draw a breath as the furnace of Billy’s mouth slid down his cock. His hand had never felt this good. _Nancy_ had never felt this good. Steve wasn’t sure he could be any more turned on when he felt one of Billy’s fingers nudging at his hole. Billy slid, one, two, _three_ fingers into Steve and started thrusting them in and out while Billy’s mouth moved up and down Steve’s cock at the same time.

It was all too much for Steve and he came down Billy’s throat with a yell.


	3. we could be standing at the top of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex had been spectacular all weekend long, and Steve wanted more of it. Steve knew that the memory of him riding Billy in the early morning light, looking along that toned body to see the alpha’s face wild with pleasure, eyes golden and canines out as Steve fucked himself down on Billy’s knot, was going to feature heavily in his fantasies from now on. Steve had thought Billy was gorgeous when he’d first seen him, but having seen him naked and stretched out and high on pleasure was even better. A well-fucked Billy was the most gorgeous thing Steve had ever seen. And he wanted to see it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A new chapter? But it's not Tuesday yet!"
> 
> Yeah, but my beloved kitty was put down this afternoon and I'm fucking heartbroken, so posting this early and watching the hits climb will make me feel better.
> 
> There will be a regular Tuesday chapter as well, don't worry. 
> 
> I am overwhelmed by how popular this fic is. We are all filthy, filthy Harringrovers and I love everyone in this bar.

With a pleased growl, Billy slid his fingers from Steve’s ass and gave Steve’s cock one final lick. It twitched pathetically and Steve had to fight the urge to curl into a ball and whimper. He felt utterly wrung out. That was the best blowjob he’d ever had.

Billy made several more pleased noises as he moved up the bed, his body flexing as he stretched over Steve. Billy leaned down and caught Steve’s mouth with his own. Too late, Steve realized that Billy hadn’t swallowed all of his come, and some of it was now in his mouth. He’d never tried his come before, but it wasn’t that bad. He couldn’t see what all the fuss was about.

As the kisses slowed from filthy to soft, Steve realized that Billy’s cock was still hard. Still _very_ hard and nudging incessantly at his hip. Steve arched up, pressing against Billy’s cock, and Billy whined in response. Steve tried arching up again, and this time Billy not only whined but bit Steve’s lower lip.

“Oh, so it’s like that is it?” chuckled Steve, enjoying the reactions he was getting from Billy. Just to see what would happen, Steve leaned forward and clamped his teeth on Billy's shoulder and bit down hard. 

Billy roared, and before Steve could try and smooth the bite with his tongue Billy had flipped Steve around so he was lying on his stomach. Billy started to pull at Steve’s hips to get him on his knees, but Steve realized he’d need to let go of the headboard to make that happen.

“Billy, I need to let go of the headboard. I’m going to let go so I can do what you want me to do. Don’t get pissed.” Billy responded by leaning down and biting the back of Steve’s neck. “What the fuck does biting me mean? Do you want me to get on my knees or what?”

Billy keened, then licked and nipped his way down Steve’s spine before again tugging on his hips. Steve decided that meant _yes, Steve, please get on your knees so I can fuck you_ and moved his arms so he had a bit more leverage. Steve moved so his knees were under him and Billy responded by licking back into Steve’s hole. Steve let out a moan as he felt his body produce more slick, so much that Steve felt like his slick was running down his thighs.

Steve felt his cock starting to fill again, and he squirmed and moaned. Billy seemed content to slowly eat Steve’s ass out, but Steve had other plans. He was fucking ready to be fucked, dammit, and he wanted Billy’s cock in him _now_.

Steve started begging. “Oh, fuck, Billy that feels so fucking good but come on. Do it. Fuck me, Billy. Come on, please, please.”

Steve’s begging was reduced to choked murmurs and then groans as Billy finally, _finally_ slid his cock into Steve in one firm stroke. Even with how Billy had stretched Steve earlier, it was still a tight fit — or at least that’s how it felt to Steve. Like it was impossible for Billy to fit any more of himself into Steve, but Billy just kept pushing in until Steve felt like he was about to burst.

With a groan, Billy stopped moving and Steve could feel Billy’s balls brushing against his ass. Steve was completely full of the alpha’s cock and he fucking loved it. 

“Oh god, Billy, stop, stop, hang on. I need a second, okay? Shit, you’re so fucking big. Just give me a second. Holy fuck.” Steve wasn’t exactly sure what he was babbling, but Billy paused, his fingers flexing on Steve’s hips as Steve panted into the mattress, trying to adjust to the feeling of Billy inside him.

It seemed like an eternity but also like no time at all before it was all too much for Steve. He couldn’t stay still any longer. He needed to move. He needed to _feel_.

So Steve pushed his hips back, just a little, to see if he could push Billy deeper into him.

He didn’t think he managed to move very much because it must have been the signal Billy was waiting for because the alpha roared, pulled his cock almost all the way out, and pounded back into Steve.

Billy’s hands were tight on Steve’s hips and Steve’s nose was getting smashed into the comforter and one of his arms was stuck under him at a really uncomfortable angle but none of that mattered because Billy was slamming into him, over and over again, and it made Steve groan and try and fuck back onto Billy’s cock because it felt so good and Steve wanted more, dammit!

Then suddenly Billy shifted slightly, changed angle in some infinitesimal way, and when he next pushed his cock into Steve he hit Steve’s prostate.

And Steve fucking _howled_ , his half-hard cock becoming fully hard at the feeling of white-hot fire racing up his spine.

“Oh god, Billy. Fuck. More, please, more. I want your knot. Give, please, knot, please, Billy!” Steve was babbling after that, nonsense words being pushed out of him with every snap of Billy’s hips into him, with every graze to his prostate. Steve felt he was going mad with it, mad with the feeling of being filled and owned and used. He hadn’t known it could feel so good but Steve never wanted it to fucking end. He could feel his slick being pushed out of him every time Billy fucked into him and Steve wanted to spend the rest of his life on his knees as Billy fucked him full.

Steve felt Billy’s knot start to swell, start to catch on his rim, and groaned loudly, trying to encourage Billy to knot him without having to use his words. Steve wasn’t sure he knew what words _were_ anymore. All he knew was the feeling of Billy pushing into him, the feeling of his slick dripping down his thighs and his sweat running down his back as his fingers clenched into the comforter and the feeling of Billy’s knot swelling at the base of his cock.

Just when Steve thought he was going to have to try and figure out how words worked again to beg Billy lock into him, Billy shifted his hips slightly and suddenly Billy’s knot was inside Steve, locking them together as Billy bit down on Steve’s shoulder and came deep inside Steve.

It wasn’t a mating bite, but the feeling of Billy’s teeth and Billy’s knot and Billy’s come made Steve come for a second time that night, spilling onto the bed from his untouched cock.

* * *

Steve slowly blinked back to consciousness to find Billy had shifted them so they were lying on their sides, Billy’s knot still locking them together and Billy gently mouthing at Steve’s neck and upper back.

Experimentally, Steve clenched down on Billy’s knot and felt another spurt of Billy’s come flood into him as Billy sharply bit his upper back in response. “Yeah, yeah, okay, I get it. How long are we going to be like this?”

Billy just licked his back in response and slid one of his hands down to play with Steve’s limp cock.

“Ah, ah, no, Billy, please!” Steve was too sensitive. He needed time to recover. Billy huffed, but his hand moved back up and curled around Steve’s stomach.

For a moment, Steve felt a pang of regret that he was on suppressants and therefore couldn’t go into heat and conceive. But then he mentally shook himself — it was just Billy’s pheromones in the air making his dumb omega hindbrain think that. He didn’t want pups, not yet. He wanted to see the world, experience a few things first.

Though pups with his hair and Billy’s eyes would be kinda cute...Steve decided to distract himself from those thoughts by clamping down on Billy’s knot again, leading to another sharp bite at the back of his neck and Billy’s hand sliding up to play with his nipples.

Steve felt warm, and full, and safe, and cared for. Billy’s hand playing with his nipples and Billy’s cock locked inside him had him balancing on a precipice of soft, contented arousal — neither overstimulated nor desperate to come. Just warm and fuzzy. Steve wanted to stay in this headspace forever, and he relaxed back against Billy with a soft sigh. Billy responded by beginning to let out a rumbling purr as he gently nipped and mouthed at Steve’s skin, and Steve slowly drifted off to sleep, his alpha’s purr in his ear and his alpha’s cock locked in his ass.

* * *

Eventually, Billy's knot softened and he slipped from Steve with a murmur and cuddled into Steve, still mouthing at Steve’s skin.

Steve winced then blushed at the feeling of Billy’s come and his own slick leaking out of his hole. The sex had been spectacular but now he just felt kinda...sticky. Steve now got why girls would always head to the bathroom after they had sex, even when he wore a condom.

So Steve decided to take a page out of their book and began to try and extract himself from Billy’s hold.

Billy whined and clung tighter.

“Shush, Billy, it’s okay, I’m just going to the bathroom. It’s right there, see?” coaxed Steve. Billy continued to make unhappy noises, pouting and clinging to Steve. It would have been adorable, had Steve not been coated in various fluids that were sticky and starting to dry. Steve gently, but firmly, unwrapped Billy’s arms from around him.

“I’m just going to the bathroom,” he repeated. “I’ll leave the door open so you can see me, okay?” Steve remembered Dr. Lima saying something about how alphas could get very needy during their rut, much like omegas would get during their heats, and that it was worse with mates.

But they weren’t mated, so Steve didn’t quite understand why Billy was clinging so tightly to him. Eventually, with many more soft reassurances and gentle pets, Steve was able to crawl out of bed and stagger to the bathroom. He left the door open and quickly cleaned himself up. Steve grabbed another cloth and came out to wipe Billy down. As he did, he saw the unopened bottle of Gatorade that he’d brought upstairs earlier, and decided he would try and get Billy to have some of it.

The alpha had lost a lot of liquid, after all.

Billy just looked at the Gatorade with eyes that seemed less gold than before, huffed, and rolled over to face the wall, dismissing Steve.

Slightly miffed, Steve left the Gatorade beside the bed in case Billy changed his mind then decided to head downstairs to make himself something to eat. If Billy was going to ignore him when they weren’t tied together, he wasn’t going to hang around like some heat-sick bitch.

So Steve pulled on a pair of boxers and his robe, and with his feet in fluffy slippers to protect against the cold of the house he headed down to the kitchen.

The clock on the oven said it was near 1am. _Shit, how long we were fucking for?_ wondered Steve as he raided the fridge for something to eat and some more Gatorade for himself.

Occasionally mumbling “ow” everytime he moved in a way that had his muscles protesting, Steve quickly made himself a sandwich to eat, as well as another one for Billy. He dug out a tray and decided to add some fruit to the mix. They needed to keep their strength up to make it through the rut.

A muffled _whump_ broke Steve out of his thoughts as he put together the plate of food and he turned to see Billy crouched in the hallway, completely naked and with his canines bared. Steve could see the light from the kitchen glinting in Billy’s eyes, which looked to be fully gold again. _Shit. I guess his rut is back. Did he just_ jump _from the second story down to the first?_

Billy came up from his crouch and stalked into the kitchen, growling the entire time. 

“Billy? What’s going on?”

The rumbling growl turned into a snarl as Billy reached Steve, who was standing by the kitchen counter with the knife still in his hand.

“Billy?” asked Steve again as he hurriedly put the knife down. “What’s wrong?”

Billy lunged and caught Steve’s lips in a savage kiss while ripping off Steve’s boxers. Steve frantically shrugged out of his robe — he could see where this is going and he liked this robe. It was fluffy and warm — and shivered when Billy pressed into him, the edge of the kitchen counter a cold hard line against the small of Steve’s back.

Billy’s hands found Steve’s shoulders, then Billy’s nails raked down Steve’s back and dug into his ass as Billy ground his heavy cock into Steve’s rapidly hardening one. 

Steve could barely think through the lust fogging his head, and he groaned when one of Billy’s hands found his hole, still puffy and sore from where Billy had fucked him earlier. Billy smelled so good and his growls resonated deep inside Steve, and Billy’s kisses were like addictive fire. Steve could feel himself getting wet again, his slick slipping out of his hole and down his legs.

After a few quick thrusts inside Steve with his fingers, Billy pulled back and manhandled Steve around so he was bending forward over the counter and kicked his feet apart so Steve’s ass was sticking out, ready for Billy to take. 

And Billy took. He slid into Steve and bottomed out in one long thrust, making Steve groan loudly, then set a punishing pace, fucking Steve hard and fast against the counter. 

Steve wound up with one hand holding onto the edge of the counter to try and stabilize himself while he threw his other hand out to try and brace himself against the wall. He only barely managed to avoid smacking the knife off the counter — or putting his hand in the sandwiches on the tray — before he got lost in the sensation of Billy fucking into him.

Every slam of Billy’s cock into him felt like Billy was trying to fuck the breath right out of Steve as he pushed into him over and over, but the contrast between the cold bench beneath him and the hot alpha above him felt fucking amazing and Steve found himself trying to push back against Billy. Billy left one hand clutching at Steve’s hip and dug his nails in, causing Steve to stutter his hips back into Billy as the pain resonated as a spike of pleasure up his spine. He could feel himself become fully hard, trapped against the counter, and then Billy reached his other hand up, tangled it in the hair at the back of Steve’s neck and _pulled_.

Steve found himself arching his head back, causing his hips to push a little more into the counter. Even being forced against a cold, unyielding counter wasn’t enough to make Steve’s erection flag, not with the warmth of Billy plastered against his back, and Steve felt even more slick slip out of him as Billy’s knot popped and the alpha _shoved_ it into Steve. Steve wailed, unable to tell pleasure from pain and pain from pleasure as the knot was forced inside him and Billy bit down savagely on the back of his neck, fucking him against the counter with hard, desperate thrusts as he came deep inside Steve. Steve was barely aware of his own orgasm as the world faded to black around him.

* * *

As hot as the sex against the counter had been, it was uncomfortable to be pinned against a hard kitchen bench in a freezing cold kitchen with a knot plugging you up. Steve squirmed slightly, gasping as Billy’s knot shifted inside him, and Billy let out a soft growl and gently nipped at Steve’s back.

Billy had been nipping his way over every part of Steve’s back and neck that he could reach while they were knotted together and purring in satisfaction, but Steve was bored. Bored and uncomfortable and cold and _hungry_. 

The sandwiches he’d made were within reach. Slowly, Steve moved his arm over and grabbed the plate, pulling it closer.

Billy stopped nibbling at Steve’s back and growled.

“Billy, please. I’m hungry.” Billy nibbled at Steve’s back again. “Look, you might be happy nibbling on me, but I want food. Actual food.”

Billy snorted, then reached out his hand and grabbed one of the sandwiches. Steve couldn’t quite see what he was doing with it — he didn’t have much movement, trapped against the counter as he was — but soon the sandwich, one bite missing, was offered to his mouth. 

“Seriously? You’re feeding me now? While we’re still locked together?”

Billy just grumbled and pressed the sandwich against Steve’s mouth. Rolling his eyes, Steve took a bite, and Billy’s grumbles turned into a purr.

The sandwich was still in front of him and he was still hungry, so Steve swallowed the first bite and took another. Billy’s purr got louder, and his other hand slid around to the small swell of Steve’s stomach and started to stroke it, rocking his knot into Steve as he came again.

They stayed like that for a while longer — Billy feeding Steve and stroking the omega’s stomach while coming a few more times — until Billy’s knot went down and he slipped out.

Steve winced at the feeling of cum and slick sliding out of him, and he was about to straighten up and maybe find a paper towel or something to mop up the worst of it, but then he felt Billy’s fingers at his hole, gently scooping up the mess and sliding it back into Steve, purring the entire time.

And fuck, if that didn’t make Steve hard all over again.

* * *

By the early hours of Monday morning, Steve was definitely starting to flag. He wasn’t sure how many times Billy had knotted him, or how many times he’d come himself, but he was fairly sure these sheets were never going to be the same. Maybe he should just burn them and get a new set.

Except...they smelled of Billy. They smelled of Billy and him and Steve didn’t know if there was even a “Billy and him”. Steve didn’t know anything and it was tearing him apart.

Because Billy hadn’t said anything, all weekend long. The alpha had purred and grumbled and snarled and petted and fucked his way through the weekend and not once had he uttered anything that Steve could recognize as a word. Sometimes Steve wondered if Billy knew _who_ he was fucking, or if Steve was just a convenient hole. He could smell himself becoming bitter at the thought, but Billy never reacted to his change in scent, which just made Steve think that Billy didn’t care. That Steve really was just a warm, convenient fuck toy.

But other times it seemed like Billy did know who Steve was. Billy was sometimes achingly soft and kind when his eyes cleared and his canines receded. Billy would softly stroke Steve’s hair and purr, or spend hours kissing him even when they weren’t knotted together. Moments like that made Steve think that maybe, Billy did know who he was. That maybe Billy did feel something for Steve, that he’d sought Steve out this weekend for a reason. Steve was looking forward to Billy’s rut clearing so they could talk. 

Because the sex had been spectacular all weekend long, and Steve wanted more of it. Steve knew that the memory of him riding Billy in the early morning light, looking along that toned body to see the alpha’s face wild with pleasure, eyes golden and canines out as Steve fucked himself down on Billy’s knot, was going to feature heavily in his fantasies from now on. Steve had thought Billy was gorgeous when he’d first seen him, but having seen him naked and stretched out and high on pleasure was even better. A well-fucked Billy was the most gorgeous thing Steve had ever seen. And he wanted to see it again.

Billy stirred beside him with a mumble, his hazel eyes blinking open.

“Morning, handsome,” greeted Steve. Billy squinted at him and then tucked himself into Steve’s neck with a small mumble.

One of the things Steve had learned this weekend is that Billy fucking hated mornings. Even without speaking Billy had made it very clear that he did not like having to wake up, ever. He was all grumpy and mumbly and clingy and Steve thought it was the cutest fucking thing.

Steve was distracted from his reflections on how adorable a sleepy, grumpy Billy was when Billy started to nibble on his throat, one hand sliding down Steve’s body to gently play with Steve’s cock.

“Billy, I don’t think I have much more left in me…” protested Steve. Billy opened his eyes again and searched Steve’s gaze; whatever he saw there made the alpha snort, and slid his hand down to play with Steve’s opening.

Steve squirmed; after a weekend of fucking, he could feel his hole was still loose and wet with the come and slick of their previous couplings. He was also fucking sensitive, and when Billy eased his finger into Steve the omega whimpered.

Billy hummed and gave Steve soft, gentle little kisses as he slowly slid two fingers into Steve, gently scissoring them apart and occasionally brushing against Steve’s prostate, making him whine and clutch at Billy as Steve’s cock slowly filled.

When Steve was fully erect and begging, Billy shifted so he was lying between Steve’s legs and slowly replaced his fingers with his cock.

Steve hooked his heels around Billy’s hips and tried to pull him further in. “Alpha, more, please, Billy, more.” Every rock of Billy’s hips sent lightening up Steve’s spine and despite his exhausted state, he found himself nearing the edge again. 

“Alpha, I’m going to come, alpha, Billy, fuck, I’m going to, I’m going to, I’m — _FUCK!_ ” yelled Steve as Billy suddenly withdrew from Steve’s body and clamped his fingers around the base of Steve’s cock, preventing him from coming. 

Steve thrashed and keened on the bed, begging Billy to let him come, to stop denying him his orgasm.

Billy just leaned down and kissed Steve in a slow, unhurried manner, until Steve’s breathing recovered and his whimpers stopped. Then Billy sat back and winked at Steve before driving his cock back into the omega, setting a punishing pace that had Steve seeing stars and digging his nails into Billy’s arms as he held on for dear life.

And then once again, just as Steve’s begging reached a fever pitch and he felt his orgasm about to hit, Billy pulled out and clamped his hand around Steve’s cock.

It was so unfair that Steve felt like he wanted to _cry_. “Billy, please,” he pleaded, but the alpha just made a soft noise and started to kiss Steve, once again gentle and unhurried as the omega thrashed beneath him.

Once Steve stilled, Billy nipped Steve’s lower lip then lifted up the omega’s hips and slid back into him. A groan was punched out of Steve as he felt Billy’s cock slide home. This time, Billy set a gentler pace and reached one hand down to play with Steve’s nipples.

Steve had discovered that weekend that he loved having his nipples played with. The sensations always went straight to his cock, like there was a live wire attaching his nipples to his cock and balls, and it didn’t take long until Steve was arching into Billy’s hand while tilting his hips so the alpha could sink deep into him, once again whimpering and begging for Billy to let him come.

But Billy pulled out again, just as Steve was about to come, and he found himself crying with frustration. Billy just purred and bent down to lick Steve’s tears then nibble at his throat.

Again and again and again Billy took Steve to the edge, then pulled out and gripped Steve’s cock, stopping the omega from coming and ratcheting up his arousal. And when Billy did fuck him it was never the same way twice. Sometimes Billy fucked him fast and hard, sometimes slow and gentle; sometimes with his hips pistoning and other times with his hips moving in circles. Billy was skilled at always hitting Steve’s prostate, or sometimes, not touching Steve’s prostate at all. The only consistent thing was that Billy always pulled out and stopped Steve from coming.

Steve had long lost track of time when Billy finally slid his knot into him. He was barely able to speak, his throat hoarse from begging and crying for hours for his alpha to let him come. Steve could feel tears and snot running into his hair and he felt (and probably looked) completely wrecked. Even when Billy slid his knot into Steve, Steve didn’t feel any relief, as Billy clamped his hand down on Steve’s cock, preventing him from coming.

Steve was too weak to move, lying on the bed as his alpha pumped him full of come, one hand clamping down on Steve’s cock while the other gently rested on Steve’s hip.

Steve could feel Billy’s orgasm receding, though they were still locked together, and he thought maybe his torment was at an end. But instead Billy started jacking his hand up and down Steve’s shaft and shifted the hand on Steve’s hip so it was playing with his balls, and Steve’s torture began all over again. He whimpered and squirmed on Billy’s knot, gasping and moaning, and just when he thought he could come, Billy squeezed the base of Steve’s cock, stopping his orgasm, while Billy came again, shooting his come deep into Steve.

This happened over and over and over until all Steve could feel was Billy’s cock inside him, Billy’s come inside him, Billy hands on him and Billy’s teeth on him. Steve’s entire world had narrowed to the alpha locked deep inside him who was playing his body with exquisite skill. Steve had never felt so good or so wrecked, and while he desperately wanted to come, he also didn’t want it to end.

After what felt like an eternity, Billy’s knot softened and he slipped out of Steve. Steve still hadn’t come — his cock was nearly purple with blood at this point, and when Billy leaned up to kiss him, Steve found he’d bitten through his lip as a result of the alpha’s ministrations. 

Billy purred when he kissed Steve, and when he pulled away Steve could see that Billy’s lips were stained red with his blood. Billy licked his lips and once they were clean of blood Billy moved so he could nibble and lick at Steve’s nipples, one hand holding Steve’s cock in a tight grip while the fingers from the other slipped into Steve and played with the wetness there for a few moments before withdrawing entirely.

Steve could barely beg by now, his voice all but gone and his orgasm once again approaching, when Billy’s mouth left his chest and the hand around his cock tightened once again. Steve cried in frustration, having reached the point where not coming was painful, when hot tightness suddenly surrounded his cock. Steve snapped his eyes open, not knowing when they had closed, to see that Billy was _riding_ him. The alpha was slowly but determinedly working himself down on the omega’s cock.

Once Billy was fully settled, his hand still locked around the base of Steve’s cock and Steve fighting hard to keep his eyes open against the pleasure because he didn’t want to miss this for the world, Billy licked his lips again and then started to _move_. He slowly slid up and down on Steve’s cock as Steve grabbed at his hips and babbled. 

Billy fucked himself down on Steve’s cock over and over and over, his own cock once again thickening up a little more every time he slid down on Steve’s cock. Steve couldn’t believe how sexy it was to have an alpha on his cock. It had never been one of his fantasies but damn if he didn’t think it was going to be a regular one now. Steve could feel his orgasm approaching now, even with Billy’s hand still clamped around the base of his cock, and Steve whimpered. He felt like he’d go insane if he didn’t get to come inside Billy.

Billy licked his lips, then leaned forward to take one of Steve’s nipples into his mouth. Both the bite to his nipple and the change in angle caused Steve to buck, and Billy made a pleased noise, continuing to fuck down on Steve’s cock. Half-mad with lust, Steve grabbed Billy’s hips and started to fuck into the alpha as hard as he could. Steve felt like his limbs were full of lead and his movements were jerky and probably crap, but Billy kept making pleased noises and nibbling at Steve’s nipples, shifting from one to the other.

“Please, alpha, please, let me come,” Steve managed to gasp out. Billy raised his head from Steve’s chest and captured his lips in a bruising kiss as Billy removed his hand from Steve’s cock and ground down on the omega’s cock.

Steve’s hands on Billy’s hips tightened convulsively, his nails breaking the skin and spiking the air with the scent of Billy’s blood as Steve lost control and pounded erratically into his alpha then roared and came deep inside Billy as the alpha’s come spilled between them.

* * *

Later, Steve slipped out of Billy’s body and the alpha had gently wiped him down with a corner of the sheet, softly cooing at him and petting his hair before offering him some of the last remaining Gatorade to drink. Steve drank as much as he could but he could barely keep his eyes open. Billy gently rearranged them on the bed so the alpha was curled around him, nuzzling at Steve’s neck and stroking Steve’s belly. 

Steve was worn out from the hours of fucking and his long-denied orgasm, but he was fairly sure he heard Billy say, “Steve. My Steve,” in a satisfied voice, just as Steve drifted off to sleep.


	4. i’m crying icicles instead of tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopper recognized the mullet as belonging to Billy Hargrove, the hellion of a young alpha that had been causing trouble ever since he’d arrived in town. Nothing big enough to bring Hopper down on the pup in either of his roles — especially since Hopper had been somewhat distracted by the demodogs and the Gate and Jane.
> 
> But if the young alpha was out in a snowstorm, half-naked and so cold he was the same color as his jeans, then Hopper realized he’d been too distracted. What the fuck was wrong with the Hargrove pack that their pup was out here in a storm?
> 
> Huffing, Hopper reached down to pick the kid up, worried when Billy didn’t even react to the scent of another alpha manhandling him. Hopper bundled him into the truck and draped him with his coat, then continued his careful drive to the cabin.
> 
> He’d get the pup warmed up, and then he’d get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments, guys! I've mostly stopped crying, but if this chapter is a little angsty...yeah.
> 
> I’m adding another layer to my a/b/o verse in this chapter: the concept that, like the Magical community in Harry Potter, those with secondary sexes have their own community, rituals, and justice. Just as a Muggleborn is subject to magical law, so is a secondary covered by secondary law. I hope what I’ve introduced in this chapter makes sense, but if it doesn’t, please drop me a comment and ask for clarification!
> 
> Translation of terms at end.

Hopper cursed as he drove his truck down the snowy track through the woods to the cabin. The snowstorm which had battered Hawkins over the weekend was still howling, but as Chief of Police he’d been called out to help stranded motorists, then a flooded rest home, then the chaos which had occurred when one of the water mains downtown had burst, leaving Main Street covered in ice.

It was nearing dawn, and all Hopper wanted to do was get back to the cabin and lie down and ignore the world for the next few hours while he tried to remember what being warm felt like. Summer couldn’t fucking come fast enough.

Distracted by thoughts of lazy days fishing on the lake and evenings with a cold beer and maybe Joyce’s company, it took a few moments for Hopper’s brain to process what his headlights had just slid over.

 _What the fuck — is that a kid?!_ Carefully, he slid the truck to a stop and hopped out of the warmth into the storm. It was definitely a kid, huddled in a ball beneath a tree. The kid was mostly blue at this point and seemed to only be wearing a pair of jeans. He was covered in bruises and scratches, and when Hopper leaned in closer, smelled strongly of chlorine. Hopper could hear the faint sound of breathing, so he knew the kid wasn’t dead. But his pulse sounded thin and thready, and Hopper knew he wasn’t far off it.

Hopper recognized the mullet as belonging to Billy Hargrove, the hellion of a young alpha that had been causing trouble ever since he’d arrived in town. Nothing big enough to bring Hopper down on the pup in either of his roles — especially since Hopper had been somewhat distracted by the demodogs and the Gate and Jane.

But if the young alpha was out in a snowstorm, half-naked and so cold he was the same color as his jeans, then Hopper realized he’d been too distracted. What the fuck was wrong with the Hargrove pack that their pup was out here in a storm?

Huffing, Hopper reached down to pick the kid up, worried when Billy didn’t even react to the scent of another alpha manhandling him. Hopper bundled him into the truck and draped him with his coat, then continued his careful drive to the cabin.

He’d get the pup warmed up, and then he’d get some answers.

* * *

Billy stretched. He felt like he’d had a massively hard workout the day before — every muscle he had ached, as well as some muscles he was fairly sure he was feeling for the first time.

He stretched again, enjoying the pull in his muscles, then tensed.

This wasn’t his bed.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, to find he was in a rough looking cabin and a small girl with curly dark hair was looking down at him. He yelped and tried to scramble back, only to realize he was on a couch and really didn’t have anywhere to go.

He was still wearing his jeans, but he didn’t recognize the sweater he was wearing. “Where am I? Who are you?” he tried to ask, but his voice was weak. He coughed, and the girl handed him a glass of water. 

He looked at the glass, trying to work out if she’d messed with the water in some way, when the door opened and Chief Hopper came into the cabin carrying an armload of wood, stomping the snow off his boots.

“Jane, stop hovering over him. Give him some space,” ordered the Chief as he dumped the wood on the floor and took off his snowy boots and jacket.

The girl — Jane — cocked her head to the side and looked at the Chief for a long moment, before shrugging and going to tend to the fire.

* * *

Hopper guessed Billy’d just woken up — the pup had still been out like a light when Hopper went out to get more wood, but he was sitting up and drinking, and while Hopper wanted to give him space, there were a few slightly urgent questions that needed to be asked, especially if those scratches on the pup’s back meant what Hopper thought they meant.

“How’re you doing, kid? Feeling okay?”

“Yessir,” mumbled Billy. The kid looked like he’d rather be anywhere else, but the wind was howling outside and Hopper could see fresh snow flurries coming down and he didn’t think the pup wanted to go outside in this weather. Well, back outside.

Chief Hopper made himself a coffee and came to sit down beside him on the couch. “Found you out in the storm in the early hours of the morning. Why were you out in the storm?”

“Dunno, sir.”

“Any idea why you were wet and smelled of chlorine in a blizzard?”

“I think I fell in a pool. It’s all kinda fuzzy. Sir.”

“So you remember a few things.”

“Yessir.”

Hopper dragged his hand down his face. “Want to talk me through what you can remember?”

“I got into a fight with my Dad, sir, on Friday night. Can’t remember what about, just that I was all...hot and fuzzy. Next thing I know, I wake up in someone’s bedroom.”

“Someone’s room?”

“Yessir. I think…” the kid looked away and fidgeted with the blanket in his lap. “I think I went into rut, sir.”

Hopper nodded. “Yeah, pup, I thought so. Fits with the marks on you. Was it your first?”

“Yessir.”

“Know who you spent the rut with?”

“Nossir. I think I remember dark hair.”

As _Ius_ , Hopper knew most of the _praeterea_ community here in Hawkins. It was his job to know. There were a number of omegas and betas with dark hair, so that didn’t help narrow it down. That was if the pup had spent it with another _praeterea_. 

“Anything else? Male, female? Beta, omega?” Billy winced and looked away. “Look, kid, I don’t care. You’re _praeterea_ , primary gender doesn’t matter. Not to us.”

“To us?”

“Yeah boy, can’t you smell me? I’m the _Ius_ around here, you should be able to pick that up. What the hells your pack been teaching you if you don’t know that?”

“Ee-yus?” asked Billy. “What the hell is an ee-yus? And I don’t have a pack. Sir.”

Hopper’s mouth dropped. “No pack? You’re...first-born?”

“If you’re asking if my parents were secondaries, then no sir, they weren’t. I’m a mutt, through and through. Only useful for fucking and dying.”

Hopper felt himself bristling at the slur. “I won’t hear that word in my house, pup. You’re a first-born, a _praeterea_ , and you’re useful for much more than fucking and dying.”

The young alpha dropped his eyes and despite his mumble of “yessir” Hopper knew the pup didn’t believe him.

“Look, we’ll come back to that, but I need to know some more details. Alphas in rut can break bones, tear off limbs. Can you remember doing anything like that?” Hargrove went white and looked like he was about to hurl. “Kid?”

“I remember...holding him down. There was a knife. Oh god, there was a knife.” 

The pup started to shake as his eyes filled with tears and Hopper acted on instinct. Jane stopped his mug from hitting the ground and floated it over to the table as Hopper dropped it in favor of hauling the panicking pup in for a tight hug, positioning the kid so he was right over Hopper’s scent glands in his neck. He concentrated on making sure his scent was as calming as he could make it, by thinking of things that made him calm and happy. _Jane is safe, Joyce is safe, Will is safe, everyone is safe. You’re gonna be okay kid, you’re going to be safe. No one can hurt you here._

After longer than Hopper expected given the soothing scent he was putting out, the kid stopped shaking. Jane floated a box of tissues over to them behind Hargrove’s back, then quietly removed herself from the room. Hopper was proud of her — she had clearly listened to him when he’d sat her down and talked to her about _praeterea_ and some of his responsibilities as _Ius_. Jane hadn’t presented as a _praeterea_ herself, but apparently, some of the other kids in the lab had been. They had been trying to create an alpha that had all the strength, power and healing factor of an alpha in rut, but without the madness. It hadn’t worked, and according to Jane the few kids they’d managed to turn into alphas had gone completely mad and been put down like animals. Hopper thanked the gods every day that she’d been spared that madness, and prayed that Jane wouldn’t present any day soon. He thought it unlikely — if any of the kids were going to present due to traumatic experiences, surely Jane would have by now.

Actually, the only one of the kids Hopper knew to have presented was...Harrington. Harrington, who was a boy. Who had dark hair. And a pool. And was an omega. 

The Harrington pup was on some damn good suppressants, and if it wasn’t for Mrs. Harrington passing the information on to him because he was _Ius_ , Hopper didn’t think he’d’ve picked it up. The kid certainly didn’t smell any different, but as a pure-born _praeterea_ it was only a matter of time before Harrington presented. Hopper was slightly surprised he’d presented as an omega, not an alpha, but the kid had a sensible head on his shoulders, and Hopper was happy to leave him to seek out the _praeterea_ community in his own time.

 _Shit,_ thought Hopper. _Shit. I fucking hope that pup didn’t survive two run-ins with the Upside Down only to lose his life to a first-born going through his first rut._

“It’s okay, pup, it’s going to be okay. Look, those jeans can’t be comfy. Let’s get you into the shower and get some warm food into you, okay?”

Still snuffling, Billy let himself be pulled off the couch by Hopper and shown to the bathroom. Hopper grabbed Billy a fresh towel from the cupboard, thankful he’d followed his Mom’s habit of storing the clean towels next to the water heater to keep them warm and dry, as well as a clean set of clothes.

“Here you go, kid. Take your time, warm up. I’ll feed you when you’re done, okay?”

The pup just nodded and turned to start the shower. He still looked traumatized that he may have hurt someone.

Hopper waited until he heard the shower turn on, and shrugged back into his boots and coat. He didn’t want to make the call from the cabin — the young alpha’s hearing was probably good enough to hear it even over the shower. But if he called from the cellular system in his truck he should be fine. Powell’d been as giddy as a kid in a candy store when they’d had car phones installed at the start of the year, and Hopper had grudgingly accepted they were useful for when they wanted to contact someone who wasn’t on the radio. But he still didn’t like them. Damn newfangled technology. What was wrong with smoke signals?

He quickly shut the door of the truck, glad it was still somewhat warm inside, and pulled out his notebook to flip to the phone numbers written in the back. Praying to the gods that Harrington would be able to answer, Hopper dialed his number.

* * *

Hopper let himself back into the cabin, relieved. Harrington had answered the phone after only a couple of rings, immediately asking “Billy?”

He’d been a bit embarrassed when he realized that it was Hopper on the line, not Hargrove, but had perked up pretty quickly once Hopper had told him that Hargrove was all right and was at the cabin with him, neatly skirting around the fact that they were both boys. While male-male relationships might have been readily accepted in the _praeterea_ community, it was still 1980s Indiana. The rest of the town wasn’t so accepting.

“Can I...can I see him?”

“I dunno kid, he seems like he’s in shock.”

“In shock? Why?”

“Apparently he can’t remember anything past Friday night.”

Harrington was silent for a long time then, and when he spoke Hopper could feel his own heart wince at the pain in Harrington’s voice. “He can’t remember anything?”

“The only thing he can remember is there was a knife involved. Since you’re on the phone talking to me I’m guessing the damage was minor, but if you want me to take you to the hospital I will. And according to _praeterea_ laws, if you wish to visit a similar injury upon he who wronged you —”

Harrington cut Hopper off before he could get into a full recitation of the weregild law (he could hear himself start to imitate Old Man Jenkins, the _Ius_ before him, in the way he spoke). “No! No, it’s fine, I’m fine.”

“Kid?”

“Jesus, Hopper, I swear. Yes, there was a knife, but it was in my hand, not his.”

“...is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“It was a fairly blunt knife, Chief. I’d been cutting some sandwiches and he startled me before I could put the knife down. No one was cut, it was fine.”

“So you’re fine?”

“I’m not injured.”

Hopper heard the difference between what he asked and what Harrington answered, but he decided not to press anymore. He didn’t want to know, and he really didn’t want to become the go-between in the relationship between two teenage boys. He already had one teenager to keep an eye on. He didn’t really want any more to worry about.

“Okay, kid, stay safe. The storm’s due to blow over in a few days — you got enough food? Emergency supplies?”

“Yeah, all sorted Chief. Thanks for checking on me and letting me know Billy was okay. I was worried when I came back from the shower and he was gone.”

“It’s fine. Hey, since he can’t remember it was you, do you want me to tell him?”

There was a long silence, before Steve had replied with a quiet, “No. I’ll tell him. Somehow.”

As Hopper stared at the hunched form of Hargrove on the couch, dressed in borrowed, oversized clothes with his mullet dripping down his back, he wondered how Harrington was going to achieve that. The young pup looked like he was one good push away from breaking apart.

Hopper remembered his first rut — or rather, didn’t remember it. The first few ruts were terrifying moments of blankness for all young alphas. Fortunately, as a pureborn, Hopper had had the support and love of his pack to help him through it, as well as a more experienced omega to help him through his first few times. (In return, he’d helped a few of the younger omegas from neighboring packs through their first heats, though omegas usually remembered far more than alphas did). Once an alpha grew to full maturity, they’d be able to keep their control better during their ruts.

“Hey, kid. Feel better?”

“Yessir.”

Jane had emerged from her room to make cocoa and handed Hargrove a cup before taking a seat beside him on the couch. The pup thanked her with a brittle smile on his face, and Hopper was struck at the difference between the shaken pup in front of him and the hellion of an alpha he’d seen roaring around town in a muscle car, shirt open to the waist even in the Indiana winter. 

_Poor pup. How could his pack leave him to deal with his first rut alone like this?_

Only Hargrove didn’t have a pack, Hopper remembered. Hargrove was a first-born. Still, his parents must be worried. _I’d be tearing my hair out in fear if Jane was out in a storm like this. Hell, I_ tore _my hair out last year when she disappeared to Chicago…_

Hopper reached for the phonebook and made the call.

The response he got from the Hargrove household wasn’t encouraging. Neil didn’t seem to care that his son hadn’t been home all weekend, nor that the pup had been through rut. Hopper couldn’t understand it — even if the parents weren’t _praeterea_ themselves, surely they should have tried to help their kid? 

Instead, it seemed like the Hargroves had refused to learn anything about _praeterea_ culture, and had tried to stomp the wildness out of their alpha pup. Hopper had heard rumors — Hawkins was a small town, after all, and Max had let the occasional thing slip when visiting Jane, but as no one was willing to lay a formal complaint, there wasn’t much he could do.

But now he’d found the young alpha wandering half-naked in a blizzard, having been chucked out of his house for going into rut. As _Ius_ , Hopper had options. Hell, even as Chief, Hopper had options. Throwing their son out into the snow was a clear case of child endangerment and neglect. He could throw the book at Hargrove senior under either _praeterea_ or non- _praeterea_ law, and Hopper was planning to. But first, he had to sort out of the pup.

“Okay kid, your folks know you’re safe. Now, I’ve been up for about 40 hours so I’m getting some sleep. Stay here, keep warm, help Jane with her homework and attempt to feed her something for lunch. When I wake up, we’ll talk more.”

With that monologue delivered, Hopper nodded at the pup and headed for his room, only to turn around at the last moment: “Jane, Eggos do not count as lunch.”

“But Hop!”

“No, Jane. Hargrove, she can have Eggos only if she eats something with vegetables first.”

With that, Hopper shut the door to his room and bee-lined for his bed. He was asleep before he even hit the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ius - justice, law (I’m using it as a title, which is not what it’s traditionally used as)  
> Praeterea - literally translates as “additionally, furthermore”.
> 
> The smut will return, never fear! And we'll be back to the usual posting schedule next week.


	5. and don’t you hear me screaming ‘how was I to know?’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the day, when they were all in the changing room, Billy saw Harrington take his shirt off.
> 
> And saw the scratches and cuts and bruises, and barely made it to the toilet in time before he was throwing up his lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the Anosmia Foundation, people who have anosmia have no difficulty tasting things, as taste and smell are two distinct senses. However, for most people, we think they are linked because we smell the things we eat while we eat them. Science!
> 
> Shoutout to [hoppnhorn](https://hoppnhorn.tumblr.com/) for some of Billy’s dreams, because they responded to my tumblr ask with some hot, hot werewolf action. Thanks, lovely!

By the time school re-opened after the blizzard, Billy’s life had completely changed. As soon as the roads were clear enough, Hopper had taken him to get his car and his stuff from his father’s house. Apparently, he was living with Hopper now? Billy wasn’t really sure. There were a lot of things he wasn’t sure about. Like why he wasn’t in jail.

He mostly felt...numb. Billy still couldn’t remember what had happened that weekend. He’d gotten flashes of a few things other than the knife — he remembered how it felt to drive into a warm, willing body, and for some reason, how it felt to have his partner buried deep inside of him.

Which must be wrong. Sex wasn’t fun, in Billy’s experience. What Mary-Lou had done with him in the bathroom all those years ago was painful and shameful and _he_ was shameful and he’d never wanted to do it again. He’d never wanted to make anyone else feel that way.

He didn’t understand why everyone thought sex was so great, but he’d played along and built his reputation. Even here in Hawkins, where he could have started over, been someone else, he’d stuck to what he’d known. No girl wanted to think she was the only one he hadn’t slept with, so they made up stories and Billy just coasted by on his assumed reputation.

But now he’d had sex with someone. Had raped someone. Had held them down with a knife and taken them by force.

And he didn’t know who. Hopper hadn’t seemed too concerned when Billy’d gotten out of the shower, and the Chief hadn’t asked him any more questions about his rut. Hopper had told him things, instead. Apparently, most young alphas didn’t remember their first few ruts. It was normal. It was nothing to be worried about.

Which meant it would happen again, and that scared the shit out of Billy. Since Hopper hadn’t hauled him to jail he guessed whoever he’d raped wasn’t going to press charges, but Billy didn’t want to risk the next time.

(in his darker moments, Billy wondered if the reason no one had reported the rape was that no one had found the body yet…)

As much as Billy had wanted to hide from the world and stay on Hopper’s couch forever, the gruff alpha (“Call me Hop, kid, or _Ius_ if you want”) had all but pushed him out the door this morning.

“School, kid. You’re under 18, you’re going to school. I’ve already called them to change your records so I’m your guardian, which means: go to school.”

“But I’m a mature alpha! You said so!”

“ _Sexually_ mature is different from legally mature, pup. Go.”

Though Hopper had called him back into the cabin when he’d seen the thin coat Billy was wearing and bundled him back out the door wearing an old coat of Hopper’s. It was way too large on Billy, all big and floppy, but it was soft and windproof and Billy was warm for the first time since they’d moved here back in October so he didn’t complain too much.

As the day went on and nobody talked about anybody who was raped over the weekend or any bodies that had been found, Billy tentatively thought things were going to be okay. That he could put his life back together, ignore the weirdness, and next time he felt his rut coming on he’d go far away from any and all people, where he couldn’t hurt anyone.

The only unusual thing was that Harrington had smiled at him a few times, which was strange. After they’d clashed last year, he and Harrington had largely avoided each other. Billy was busy being King of the School, and Harrington apparently liked hanging out with Max and her middle school friends (which Billy still found weird, but Max had proven she could take care of herself, so…)

Finally, it was time for basketball at the end of the day, and when they were all in the changing room, Billy saw Harrington take his shirt off.

And saw the scratches and cuts and bruises, and barely made it to the toilet in time before he was throwing up his lunch.

* * *

Steve watched as Billy rushed to the toilet and threw up, and felt his heart plummet into his shoes. He hadn’t had a chance to talk to Billy all day, though he’d smiled at him a few times when he’d spotted him in the corridors. They didn’t have any classes together, just basketball practice and Steve had hoped to grab for a few words at the end of practice. He wanted to ask Billy _why_. Why had his alpha fucked him, ridden him, then left him?

Because being left like that _hurt_ , goddamnit. It hurt to come back from his shower to find Billy gone, the window of his room open and snow settling on the carpet.

To find that the alpha he’d spent the weekend with didn’t want him.

All alone in his big, empty house Steve had broken down and cried, kneeling in the snow that had blown into his room. All Steve wanted was a pack. Why did no one want him?

Eventually, he’d felt all cried out, and had finally thought to slam the window down, cutting off the snow and making the room feel slightly warmer.

The freezing air had helped reduce the scent of alpha in rut, of Billy, and Steve didn’t know how he felt about that. On the one hand, his alpha had left him. Smelling Billy around him hurt. But on the other hand...Steve never wanted that scent to go away. For a weekend Steve had been wanted. If it never happened again, Steve wanted to remember it. Steve wanted to remember how it had felt to have Billy’s cock knotted deep inside him, his alpha curled around him, making him feel secure and needed and...loved. 

On the other hand, those sheets really were filthy. And most of them were on the floor.

Steve had realized he had counted way past the two hands he actually had, and that spurred him into action. He decided to leave the pillows unwashed and to change the rest of the bedding. 

He’d been transferring his sheets from washer to dryer when Hopper had called and said that Billy was fine.

Billy was fine and didn’t want to see him.

Billy was fine and didn’t want to see him or speak to him.

And Steve had felt his heart shatter all over again.

He’d spent the rest of the snowstorm curled up in his freshly made bed, alternating between crying and hugging the pillow that still smelt of Billy, of him, of Billyandhim and sleeping the sleep of the exhausted and shagged out.

Steve’d dragged himself to school this morning, hoping he’d be able to talk to Billy. Be able to ask him _why_. Why his alpha had left him. Why his alpha didn’t want to speak to him. But his alpha was so mortified by even seeing him that he’d thrown up. Steve knew he wasn’t going to be able to have a decent conversation with Billy, not now. Perhaps not ever.

So Steve walked out of basketball practice, vaguely hearing Coach calling Hopper to come and get Billy, and went home.

Alone.

To hug his pillow and cry some more. He knew he was acting like the worst type of omega from a soap opera, but his alpha didn’t want him, dammit. He deserved a good cry or twelve.

* * *

“It was Harrington, wasn’t it?”

The Chief had come and collected him from school like he was a little kid again. The other alpha hadn’t said anything, had just folded Billy into a loose hug and tucked the coat around him before walking him out of school and helping him into the truck.

They’d made it all the way back to the cabin and through dinner without Billy speaking. He wasn’t sure what they’d eaten for dinner, but the conversation between Hopper and Jane had been peaceful to listen to. It was light and teasing, and there was obvious love there.

Billy didn’t know what he’d done to deserve being in this warm, loving cabin instead of jail. Not when he’d raped Harrington.

Hopper put down his beer. “Yeah, pup, it was.”

“You knew.”

“Yeah kid, I did. There aren’t that many young _praeterea_ men with dark hair and pools here in Hawkins. I guessed, and I called him, and when the first word out of his mouth when he picked up the phone was your name I figured I’d guessed right.”

 _I spent my rut with Harrington. Jesus fuck, I’m even more of a screw up than Neil thought._ Billy’d had really detailed dreams since he’d presented. Detailed dreams in which he’d torn Neil to shreds, blood slicked across wooden floors. Dreams where he’d never left California or never lost his sense of smell. And recently, dreams of Harrington. 

Ever since Billy’d come to Hawkins and seen Harrington Billy’d wanted him. 

Billy didn’t understand those dreams. He didn’t want sex, he swore he didn’t. But his brain didn’t seem to get the picture, as Billy frequently found himself waking up and rutting into his mattress, visions of Harrington spread out beneath him lingering from his dreams.

But he didn’t want to hurt anyone like Mary-Lou had hurt him, and Billy wasn’t a queer, dammit, so he’d channeled all of those feelings into anger and pain. He’d dominated the fuck outta Harrington on the basketball court, provoked him in the showers...

And had beaten Harrington’s face in. Billy still didn’t know why he’d never been brought up on charges over that, to be honest. There were enough witnesses, though Billy was fucked if he knew what had happened in that house that night. He remembered trying to ruin Harrington’s face, thinking that if he was less pretty maybe Billy’s subconscious would stop focusing on him and he could get some sleep without dreaming of the other boy, but then Maxine had stabbed him with something and when he woke up he’d been in the backseat of his car outside Neil’s house.

“But why...why am I here? Why am I not in jail?”

Hopper sighed. “You’re a pup who just went through their first rut. You aren’t to blame for anything you did in that state.”

“I’m not?”

“No, pup, you aren’t. Usually, a young alpha is supported by their pack when they go into rut. An older omega or beta sees them through it, makes sure they’re safe. It takes a few ruts before you can start to keep your mind with you.”

“So I’m going to do this again?”

“Yeah, kid, you’re going to go into rut again. It’s biology. It happens.”

“No! No, I’m never doing this again.”

Hopper looked at him as if he was crazy. “Kid, there’s no avoiding it. You’ll go into rut every few months. Eventually, you’ll get a regular cycle.”

“No! No, I won’t ever hurt anyone like that, not again.”

“Hurt anyone? Pup, Harrington wasn’t hurt. I checked, he said he was fine.”

“He was covered in bruises and cuts and scratches and he looked like hell. He wasn’t fine.” Billy curled himself into the smallest ball he could on the couch. “He wasn’t fine and I did that to him. I hurt him. I should be in jail for hurting him.”

Hopper shook his head. “That’s not how it works for us, pup. I mean sure, under weregild law Harrington can visit any injury upon you that you have visited upon him, but he said he didn’t want that. It’s fine, pup, it’s fine. No harm, no foul.”

0“It’s not fine! I held him down with a knife and raped him!”

Hopper was quick to shake his head. “No, pup, you didn’t. Harrington said he had the knife, not you. It was just a table knife; Harrington had been cutting some sandwiches.”

Billy started to shake and cry, unable to process what Hopper was saying. The big alpha lumbered over to him on the couch and pulled him into his arms. “It’s okay pup, it’s okay. I know you’re scared, I know your memory is playing tricks on you, but you’re fine. It’s fine. Harrington is fine, you didn’t hurt him, and you’re going to be okay. You’re going to be okay.”

* * *

The next morning, Hopper gave him an ultimatum: go to school that day, or stay home and help Jane with her work. Billy didn’t think he could face Steve, so he stayed with Jane.

She was a sweet kid, really. About the same age as Max, Billy thought, but much quieter. The things she was studying were weird though. She was nearly at the same level as Billy with maths, but her reading level was well down and she seemed to have no knowledge of US history or civics at all. Hell, Billy’d barely paid attention to school but even he knew who Andrew Jackson was. 

Billy found he didn’t mind having her around, though. She was a cute little thing, all curls and big eyes. She seemed to have a knack for knowing when his thoughts were spiraling back to Harrington because every time Billy started to drift off Jane would ask him a question about her work. They spent most of the day sitting opposite each other at the rickety kitchen table and sharing a plate of cookies Billy’d found in a packet (“If your Dad asks, we had vegetables for lunch, okay?”) while doing their work. Billy wasn’t sure why Jane wasn’t in school, but as he didn’t want to go to school himself today he didn’t think he could judge.

Mostly he enjoyed her quiet company, and how she always asked for his help at the best times.

After they’d agreed they’d done enough work for the day (Hopper would probably disagree but meh. Disappointing parents is what Billy does), they curled up on the couch with some grilled cheese and Jane read to him. It had been ages since someone had read to him, and although _Black Beauty_ wasn’t a book Billy would ever have willingly picked up, he found himself drawn into the world of the Victorian horse. Some of the things Jane asked him to explain he had no idea about, but between them, they muddled through.

All in all, it was probably one of the best days Billy’d had since he came to Hawkins. He was warm, well-fed, and didn’t have to worry about Neil hitting him.

Though he still felt awful about Harrington. Something in him needed to see the other boy, needed to make sure he was okay.

“You should go to him.”

It took Billy a few moments to realize Jane had stopped reading and was actually talking to him.

“Huh?”

“Steve. You should go and see Steve.”

“How do you know about Steve?”

Jane tossed her head and stuck her nose in the air, a gesture he’d seen on Max a couple of times. “I know many things.”

“You didn’t know what a bearing rein was.”

“Nor did you! Anyway, Steve isn’t a bearing rein. Steve’s nice. Steve’s good.”

“Yeah, he is Janey,” said Billy as he ruffled her hair. “Which is why I’m going to stay far away from him. Princess doesn’t need someone like me messing him up.”

“How could you mess him up?”

“I’ll damage him. It’s what I do. I hurt people.”

“You can’t hurt Steve. Steve protects people. He’s bitchin’.” 

Jane said “bitchin’” in such a serious tone of voice that Billy couldn’t help but chuckle at her. “How do you know so much about Harrington anyway, twerp? I don’t recall seeing you hanging around him, or the kids from the Middle School.”

Jane waved her hand. “You don’t see many things. And I know Steve. Steve’s strong, and he’s good, and he protects people. You should go and see him. Talk to him.”

“Should I?”

“Yeah, before the pain here gets too much,” she pressed a hand to his chest, right over his heart. “Before questions about maths can’t distract you anymore.”

“Jane...I don’t know if he wants to see me. I attacked him. What do I even say to him? And why am I even telling you this?”

“Because you need a friend, and I’m here. And friends don’t lie.”

“Friends don’t lie? Jane, friends are just people. And people lie all the time.”

Jane just shook her head sadly at him. “Friends. Don’t. Lie. Go talk to him.” She closed her book and started to push at his thigh with her feet. “Go.”

“I won’t and you can’t make me.” _Jeez, a day hanging out with a kid and I turn back into one of them myself._

Jane’s eyes narrowed and this time, when she pushed her feet against him, Billy found himself moving. He slipped off the couch with a thud, still not entirely sure how the very small Jane managed to move him when she looked down at him with a smirk.

“I won. Go talk to him.” Jane then rearranged herself so she took up almost all of the room on the couch and buried herself back in her book — reading silently this time and not even pretending to acknowledge the grumpy teenager on the floor.

Billy didn’t know why he’s doing it, except some part of him really did want to see Harrington, wanted to check he was okay, wanted to offer himself to Harrington for whatever the _weregild_ thing was that Hopper had mentioned. So he put on the coat Hopper gave him, and with one last look toward the cozy cabin and the teenage girl happily reading on the couch, let himself out into the cold Indiana afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want Jane and Billy to be friends.
> 
> Also, I figure most of Jane’s books are going to come from Nancy’s bookshelf for a bit. And you _know_ Nancy went through a horse phase.
> 
> The smut will return, I promise!


	6. nothing’s ever worth the cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy shook his head. “No, I...I remember some things. The taste of you, the sounds you made, the feel of you under my hands and in my arms. I remember you. I remember us. But I don’t —” Billy sighed and dropped his head to his hands. “I only remember bits and pieces. Moments and memories that are all jumbled together and shrouded in a red haze. And there is one thing…”
> 
> Billy felt Steve move on the couch but couldn’t bring himself to raise his head from his hands. “I remember a knife. I remember holding you down with a knife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh there’s so much angst you guys. So much angst and swearing. Billy super doesn’t understand what’s happened here. But they needed to have a conversation before there could be more smut.
> 
> Also, 6 chapters before the main characters have a conversation with each other? I think that’s a record for me…
> 
> I had a head cold of doom when I was writing this chapter so if this is maudlin and full of pain and angst, well, blame my cold. I promise we will get back to smut eventually.

Billy pulled his car to the front of the Harrington house and killed the engine. His hands tightened around the steering wheel as he looked at the big, imposing house.

That was the slowest Billy had ever driven and yet it wasn’t slow enough. He’d tried to tell himself he was just being careful of the snow, that he was California trash who didn’t know how to drive in these conditions, but Billy knew he was lying to himself.

He was scared of Steve. He was scared of what he’d find in that house, of what Steve would do to him.

Billy was tempted to just start up the engine and drive, drive, drive until Hawkins was far behind him and he could start again, but just as he moved to turn the ignition the front door of Harrington’s house opened and light spilled over the snow.

Billy could see Steve’s silhouette in the doorway and knew he was out of options. Time to face the music.

He found himself pulling on an alpha bravado he no longer really felt as he slowly got out of the car and walked up to Steve, still standing in the door.

“Harrington.”

“Hargrove. What brings you by on a night like this?” Steve’s face was closed off and his voice was cold. _It’s nothing you don’t deserve,_ thought Billy to himself. _After what you’ve done, you don’t deserve to even hear his voice again._

“I came to say...sorry.” 

Steve looked at him for such a long time that Billy felt himself start to squirm, the snow soaking into his jeans.

“Sorry.”

“Yeah.”

“Huh.” With that, Steve moved back and gestured for Billy to come in. “Shoes off.”

Billy scrambled inside, pleased to move into the warmth. Even in Hopper’s borrowed coat, Indiana was too fucking cold for him.

Steve led him into the lounge where a fire was crackling cheerfully in the grate and indicated he should take a seat. Billy eased himself down on the couch, worried with every movement he made that he was going hurt Steve again. For some reason, not a single part of him ever wanted Steve to be in pain ever again. Billy couldn’t understand it, but then again, a lot of things had happened recently that Billy didn’t understand. He thought being an alpha meant never having to say he was sorry, but after spending a few days with Hopper, seeing how Hopper treated Jane, who wasn’t even one of them...he was starting to wonder if he was wrong.

“So. You’re sorry.”

“Yeah,” said Billy with a sigh. “I’m really sorry.”

“Sorry for what, exactly?”

Billy found he couldn’t look Steve in the eye and dropped his gaze to a thread that was coming loose from his jeans. He worried at it with his fingers as he spoke. 

“For...everything. I never wanted to do that.”

Billy saw Steve stiffen out of the corner of his eye. “You never wanted to do that?”

“No, never. Fuck, Harrington, Steve, I’m sorry. I was completely out of control and you shouldn’t have had to suffer my shit. Hopper mentioned something about weregild or some crap. You can hurt me as much as I hurt you, it’s your right.”

“No, I can’t.”

“Yes, you can!”

“No, Billy, I can’t.” Billy looked up, certain this was the first time he’d heard Steve say his name. “I wasn’t sure you wanted to see me, not after the locker room yesterday, not after the way you reacted. Not after the way you left.”

Billy drew on all his alpha courage to ask the next question. “The way I left the locker room or the way I left you?”

“Either. Both.”

“It’s difficult to explain. I don’t…I don’t remember. That weekend. I don’t remember what happened.”

Steve flinched. “So I was just a body after all,” he said quietly.

Billy shook his head. “No, I...I remember some things. The taste of you, the sounds you made, the feel of you under my hands and in my arms. I remember you. I remember us. But I don’t —” Billy sighed and dropped his head to his hands. “I only remember bits and pieces. Moments and memories that are all jumbled together and shrouded in a red haze. And there is one thing…”

Billy felt Steve move on the couch but couldn’t bring himself to raise his head from his hands. “I remember a knife. I remember holding you down with a knife.”

* * *

_That fucking knife!_ thought Steve. _Why the fuck did I ever pick up that knife?_

“You didn’t have the knife. I did,” said Steve

Billy looked up at him. “So you were trying to fight me off?”

“What? No. It was a normal fucking table knife, you idiot. I was using it to cut sandwiches. If I’d wanted to try and fight you off there was a carving knife in easy reach. You seemed like your rut was in a slow point and I was hungry, so I came down to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. You interrupted me, and before I could put the knife down you, you bent me over the counter and...tookme.”

Billy winced as Steve mumbled ‘took’ and started playing with the thread in his jeans again.

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh, what the fuck are you sorry for this time?”

“For raping you.”

That brought Steve up short. “Huh?”

“You said I bent you over the counter and took you. I raped you. Probably repeatedly, given how long my blackout lasted for.”

“...what?”

“I raped you, over and over, and you couldn’t fight me off because I’m an alpha and you’re an omega.”

_Wait, what?_

“I’m sorry, Harrington. I’m sorry I did that to you. It wasn’t right, and you have every reason to never talk to me again. I’d like to try and make it right. I’m still learning about all this secondary stuff, but if you want me to pay the price for what I’ve done to you, then I will.”

“Billy…” Steve ran his hand down his face. “What the fuck makes you think I didn’t want that?”

“Because I was in rut, and I forced myself on you. I raped you.” The way Billy said it made Steve’s heart ache. Billy said it like it was a fact. Like water was wet and the sky was blue.

“Billy...what makes you think I couldn’t have fought you off?”

“I kicked your ass fairly easily last year, remember Harrington? With the rut in my system, do you think I’d’ve been any easier to take down? You never did work out how to plant your feet.”

“Do you remember how I found you?”

“What?”

“Do you remember how I found you and brought you inside?”

“You brought me inside? I thought I’d forced my way in!”

“No, you were outside in a snowstorm in nothing but a pair of jeans. I brought you inside.”

“Why the fuck would you do that? I was an alpha in rut. You should have left me out there! Jesus, Harrington, did you want to get raped?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Billy, no one ever wants to get raped. But you were in fuck-all clothes in the middle of a snowstorm with a ton of injuries. I wanted...I just wanted to help.”

“Injuries?”

“Yeah, injuries. You had a split lip, a bleeding eyebrow, and a gash on your shoulder that reopened every time you swung the ax.”

“Ax?”

“Yeah. For some reason, in the middle of your rut, you were out at my woodpile, swinging an ax.”

“YOU APPROACHED AN ALPHA IN RUT WHO WAS CARRYING A WEAPON? JESUS FUCK HARRINGTON, DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?”

Steve just snorted. “Nah, just a big heart.”

“A big heart that’ll get you in trouble one day.”

“It already has.”

They were quiet for a bit, staring at the fire.

“So you invited me inside.”

“I invited you inside,” nodded Steve.

“Then what?”

“You really don’t remember, huh? I patched up your wounds as best I could, and then…”

“Then?”

“We had sex.”

“I raped you.”

“No, we had sex.”

“So what, you enjoyed it? You got off? That doesn’t mean it’s not rape.”

Steve sighed. _How can I make him understand?_ “Billy, I led you into my house. If I didn’t want you here, I wouldn’t have done that. You were an alpha in rut. I knew the risks, and I took them anyway.”

“Why?” breathed Billy. “What on earth would make you want to do that?”

“Because I...I wanted you.”

Billy looked shocked. “You wanted me?”

Steve reached out for Billy’s hands, but then hesitated, and ran his hands over his own knees instead. “Cards on the table, yeah? I wanted you. I’ve wanted you ever since I saw you screaming up to school in your car. I just...I never thought I was going to get you. You seemed to only want to be with girls. If anything, I should be apologizing to you for using you like that. I thought, you were in rut, you were outside my house...maybe it meant you wanted me too. But obviously, I was wrong. After all, you ran away.”

“I...I’m sorry for leaving. I woke up and I didn’t know where I was and I panicked.”

“What about at school?”

“Shit, Harrington, I’m sorry for that too, but Christ if you could only see yourself. See the damage I did to you.”

Steve snorted. He couldn’t help himself. “Have you seen the damage I did to you? You might be the alpha but I gave as good as I got.”

“I seriously doubt that Harrington. Not unless you held me down and fucked me.”

“Well, I mean, you were the one holding me down, but I did fuck you.” Steve probably shouldn’t have enjoyed the shocked look on Billy’s face, but fuck it. He did.

“You what?”

“You’d teased me so much my fucking cock was purple, then you sat yourself down on me and rode me.”

Billy went green and scrambled for the door, managing to make it outside before he threw up.

* * *

_Oh god. I’m no better than Mary-Lou. Shit. Shit. Shit. I should go. Just...go. Go throw myself in front of a train or something. I’m such a fuck-up. Neil was right, I’m a useless piece of shit who’s never going to amount to anything._

Billy managed to lift himself out of the whirl of his thoughts long enough to realize Harrington was crouched beside him, one hand rubbing Billy’s back while the other held back his hair. “Hey now Billy, it’s okay, you’re going to be okay. Come on, it’s going to be fine, you’ll be okay. Come back inside, yeah?”

Billy let himself be drawn back into the house and pushed back onto the couch. _Why the fuck is Harrington bringing me inside again? I raped him. He just said I raped him._

The shrill ringing of the phone caused Steve to huff and cross into the hallway to answer it. “Hello?...hey Chief. Yeah, he’s here. Come and get him? Chief, something doesn’t make sense here. Some of the shit he’s saying...I don’t get it. His reactions, there’s just...there’s something wrong and I wanna help. Yeah, I know, I’m being a soft-hearted omega, but Chief...Chief he reeks of sadness and pain and confusion and fuck if I don’t want to make it all better. Nah, he’ll be fine. I promise. We’ll be fine. Look, if he pisses me off I’ll throw him out on his ear, okay? But so far he’s been no problem. I promise. You want me to what? Yeah, okay, fine, I swear on the bat. Okay, yeah. Uh-huh. Sounds good. Bye Chief.”

Billy was only really aware the phone call was over when Steve came back into the room and handed him some water.

“That was Chief Hopper. He was just checking that you were okay.”

“Why...why didn’t you tell him to come and get me? I should be in jail. I raped you.”

Steve just looked at him. “You really believe that, don’t you? Billy...do you trust me?”

“What?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yeah?”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” repeated Billy, firmer this time. “You’re King Steve. You’re as trustworthy as anything.”

“Then trust me when I say you didn’t rape me. I wanted you. Perhaps not the way you took me, but I wanted you. Hell, I still want you.”

“You do? Why? I attacked you, I raped you…”

Steve slapped his hand over Billy’s mouth. “I just do. You’re hot as hell and you smell fucking amazing. Ever since you moved to Hawkins I wanted you.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. I swear I told you this earlier this evening but you weren’t listening.”

“You want me?” Billy was aware he was just repeating the same sentence over and over, but he couldn’t wrap his brain around it. _Steve wants me?_ “After everything I’ve done to you, you want me? Why?”

“Pure animal magnetism?” said Steve with a waggle of his eyebrows. When Billy didn’t laugh, Steve sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Billy, do you want me?”

“Huh?”

“Do you want me? There were some times during your rut when you seemed to know who I was. And you were pretty happy that it was me there with you.”

“Do I want you?”

“Yeah. Do you want me?”

Billy opened his mouth to deny it — _Steve’s too good for me, he deserves better_ — but Steve’s hand came to rest over his mouth again.

“The truth, Billy. You know I can smell it when you lie.”

 _Fuck, he can?_ “...yeah. I do. I think I’ve wanted you since I first saw you. Why do you think I kept pulling your pigtails, Princess?”

“Right. You want me, I want you. Why don’t we start again?”

Billy just blinked at Steve, confused. _What the fuck is this boy saying?_

Steve grinned at Billy, all happy and bright, and held out a hand. “Hi, I’m Steve. You must be Billy, the new kid. Welcome to Hawkins.”


	7. i got a taste of paradise, i’m never gonna let it slip away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of Billy wanted to see how far down that blush went, another part was terrified that Steve was going to change his mind and throw him in jail. Still, if the omega he’d wronged wanted to pretend nothing had ever happened, then Billy was happy enough to play along. Whatever kept Steve looking at him. Billy had tried posturing and that hadn’t worked; ignoring the omega had led to rape. If Steve wanted to act like they were meeting for the first time, well, Billy would do whatever Steve wanted. And if he was honest with himself, if he had known Steve was an omega when he’d first met him...Billy would have flirted. Years of flirting and posturing to prove he was the best alpha around meant that trying to seduce someone came relatively naturally to Billy, even if he never wanted to ‘follow through’. But flirting? Flirting he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reference to Goobers is from Sands of Time, a massive Spike/Xander fic from the early 2000s by James and Wolfling. Going back and reading this fic 17 years after it was first posted a) brought back to me just how long I’ve been kicking around fandom and b) just how much of this fic I managed to internalise as my own personal canon. For example, that dates to movies in America must be accompanied by Goobers. I don’t know what they are, but my brain is insisting that they are a quintessential part of the American movie date experience. 
> 
> Other references found in this chapter are from Game of Thrones and Anne Bishop’s “Heir to the Shadows”.

Billy just looked at Steve’s hand as if it was some kind of alien.

“What?”

“I said, let’s start again. Welcome to Hawkins, Billy. My name’s Steve.”

Slowly, Billy stretched out his hand and shook Steve’s. “Hi, Steve.”

Steve grinned. “Hi. So, what’s a handsome alpha like you doin’ in a town like this?” asked Steve with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Despite himself, Billy found a laugh bursting out of him. “Seriously, Harrington?”

Steve squeezed his hand. “It’s Steve, and yeah, I am. Nice looking, good smelling alpha like you? I wanna chance to stake my claim before anyone else can.” He ran his eyes down and up Billy’s body, then blushed.

Part of Billy wanted to see how far down that blush went, another part was terrified that Steve was going to change his mind and throw him in jail. Still, if the omega he’d wronged wanted to pretend nothing had ever happened, then Billy was happy enough to play along. Whatever kept Steve looking at him. Billy had tried posturing and that hadn’t worked; ignoring the omega had led to rape. If Steve wanted to act like they were meeting for the first time, well, Billy would do whatever Steve wanted. And if he was honest with himself, if he had known Steve was an omega when he’d first met him...Billy would have flirted. Years of flirting and posturing to prove he was the best alpha around meant that trying to seduce someone came relatively naturally to Billy, even if he never wanted to ‘follow through’. But flirting? Flirting he could do.

So Billy drew on all of his skills and dragged his gaze up and down Steve’s body. “Why, Steve,” said Billy in a gravelly tone, “I’m lookin’ for a pretty piece of omega such as yourself.” He caressed the inside of Steve’s wrist with his fingers.

“Now now, Billy, I’m not that fast. We’ve just met,” said Steve as he drew his hand back. “You’re gonna have to woo me before you try anything else.”

“Woo you?”

“Yeah. You can start by picking me up tomorrow night for a movie. The Hawk is still playing _The Breakfast Club_. Buy me some Goobers and I might even let you hold my hand.”

* * *

Billy kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it never did. Hopper bought a new, bigger house, and moved his new, raggedy family into it — him, the Chief, and Jane. 

The Chief had arrested and charged Neil with felony child endangerment laws, and Neil was now serving 10 years without parole. As Susan had never formally adopted Billy, and given that Billy was an alpha and Hopper the local _Ius_ , the decision had been made that Billy should continue to live with the Chief. Without Neil pushing his rage to the edge, Billy found he actually quite liked Max’s company, and would pick her up from school and drive her over to the Chief’s house to hang with Jane several days a week (Billy still wasn’t sure why Jane wasn’t in school as well but didn’t want to question it. Even Billy could work out that Jane had some developmental problems, and he wasn’t willing to piss off the Chief by poking into his family business). 

The Chief taught him things he needed to know as an alpha to be an upstanding member of the _praeterea_ community. And wasn’t that a laugh. Him. Billy “Mutt” Hargrove, an upstanding member of the community. But going into rut had scared the shit out of Billy, and he never wanted to feel like that again. So he kept his head down, he learned what the Chief was willing to teach him, and he started working for a beta-owned garage and salvage yard the next town over.

And Steve started dating him.

Billy wasn’t sure why. He was terrified to put a foot wrong with Steve. He and Steve kept things on the down-low at school, but Billy stopped chasing girls and instead poured all of his attention into Steve.

It was...weird.

They went to the movies, and out for dinner, and...that was it. Steve made it obvious he was interested in Billy, and sure, they’d been some hand-holding, but for weeks all he had was soft smiles and the touch of Steve’s hands.

Billy both loved it and loathed it.

Loved it because it had been years since he’d felt this precious. This wanted.

Loathed it because he didn’t understand it. Didn’t understand why Steve wanted him after what he’d done. And didn’t understand why his body wanted _more_.

Their first kiss had been a surprise. Hopper had been working a late shift and Steve had turned up with _International Velvet_ on video for Jane and enough pizza for them all (Jane was fully into her horse phase by now. Max wanted no part in it — she’d had a bad experience at a petting zoo when she was tiny and had distrusted horses ever since — so Jane was happily exploring this interest on her own. Billy knew Hopper was planning on taking Jane for riding lessons for next birthday).

While Jane was entranced in the adventures of Sarah Velvet Brown and Arizona Pie, the boys had snuck beer from Hopper’s fridge and sat out on the porch swing. The evenings had been getting longer, and with a blanket over their legs, it wasn’t too bad outside. Billy had been quietly thrilled when Steve had snuggled into his side and Billy had carefully wrapped his arm around the other boy. They’d been enjoying the sunset, talking about nothing, when suddenly Steve had put his hand on Billy’s leg.

“Billy.”

“Yeah?”

“I like you.”

“Um...thank you?”

“Oh, jeez Billy. You’re fucking worse than Han Solo. I like you, okay. Do you like me?”

“Yeah. Yeah Steve, I do.”

“Good. Don’t punch me.”

“Wha-?” Anything that Billy could think to say was cut off by Steve’s lips gently pressing against his.

Billy had felt lightening run along his spine and up his scalp when Steve kissed him. Steve’s lips had been incredibly soft and gentle, and when Steve had slipped his tongue inside Billy’s mouth Billy had thought he was going to die. He could taste, well, pizza and stolen beer, but also something...spicy. Spicy and rich, like Billy remembered his mother’s Christmas cake smelling before he lost his sense of smell.

Steve had tasted like warmth and love and _home_. As the kiss had continued and got more heated, Billy had felt a few more of the memories of his rut come back and settle into place, remembering how good Steve’s skin had tasted, how delicious Steve’s slick had been…

Steve’s hands had slid down to grab his ass and Billy had felt his jeans tighten and he’d pulled back from Steve with a groan. “Steve, no, I’m sorry…”

“Too much?” his omega had asked, withdrawing his hands and running them through his hair. “I’m sorry. I just...I just wanted to kiss you.”

Steve had looked so guilty that Billy couldn’t resist. He’d leaned over and gently kissed Steve again. “Hey, it’s okay. I just...I need more time. I’m not ready for that. Not yet.” _I’m such a fucking_ girl _!_ he’d thought, but Steve had just nodded.

“Yeah, okay. Whatever you want, Billy. Whatever you want.”

Steve had turned and nestled himself backward into Billy’s embrace, pulling the alpha’s arms tightly around him, and started to chat about what he thought would happen in _Friday the 13th Part V_ , which was opening next week. Billy had rested his cheek on his omega’s soft hair and dropped an occasional kiss on Steve’s head as they’d debated whether it was really going to be Jason in the new movie or someone else in the hockey mask.

After those first few kisses, Billy found himself kissing Steve a lot more. Steve always waited for Billy to initiate the kisses, and Billy found himself loving Steve for that. For giving Billy his space and his time.

_Wait, love?_ screamed a panicked part of Billy’s brain.

_Yeah, love, dipshit. Steve’s the one for us and you know it,_ countered another part of Billy’s brain. That was the part of Billy’s brain that purred whenever Steve was in his arms, and Billy had come to refer to it as his “wolf” brain. It seemed simpler, almost more animalistic than the part of his brain that he referred to as his “monkey” brain. One of the books Hopper had given him had covered some of the myths and legends about _praeterea_ , including the theory that they were the descendants of werewolves. Billy quite liked that theory, even if he felt uncomfortable with having his brain fighting with itself.

Billy’d learned that when the two halves of his brain started arguing over something, he should go and do something physical. A lot of the old junkers at the salvage yard got pulled apart when Billy couldn’t get his mind to shut up. Bobby, the old beta who ran the yard, was pretty good at giving Billy his space when he just needed to let some aggression out like that (Billy guessed he could smell the anger, even if Billy couldn’t smell fuck all). Bobby would let Billy thrash out his rage, then give him a towel and a Coke to cool down with, before telling Billy which cars needed fixing. And teach him to swear in Japanese.

All in all, Billy’s life was going well. Until one day Hopper sat him down and said “Hey, pup, it’s been nearly three months since I found you out in that storm,” and Billy realized the itchy feeling under his skin meant his rut was nearly upon him.

* * *

_Sex or violence. A rut always works itself out as one or the other. You choose, pup. If you want sex I can call in a beta or someone to help you through it; if you want violence I’ll make sure you’re somewhere safe._

The pup had looked ill at the thought of him contacting someone to help him through his rut, and had gasped out, “Violence. I choose violence.”

So here they were, back at the cabin Hopper and Jane used to live in. Since they had their new house, Hopper didn’t really mind if it got smashed up by a young alpha in rut, and Hopper knew he was big enough and heavy enough to damn well sit on the pup if he had to to stop the kid from destroying himself.

But so far, all the pup had wanted to do was run. Hopper had grumbled to himself but stayed within range. Since he still had all his wits about him he was able to be smart about where he was running, dodging the things that a rut-mad Billy fought his way through. Some of those obstructions had left their mark on the pup, though, so Hopper started to try and herd the kid towards the cabin again.

“Come on, kid, back to the cabin.”

A wordless snarl was all Hopper got in response as the kid kept moving, disregarding the thorns that had just ripped up his arm.

“At least stop and let me pour some water over those cuts to clean them.”

The young alpha paused and looked down at his arm, then lifted it to lick at the blood and dirt on his skin. Billy made a face at the taste, and Hopper eased closer, holding out his water bottle as a shield. “Come on Billy, hold out your arm. Let me clean those cuts.”

His eyes suspicious, Billy held out his arm, his body angled away from Hopper. Stepping only as close as necessary, Hopper poured water over the scratches, washing away the blood and dirt. 

“Have a sip of water, pup,” coaxed Hopper as he offered the bottle. “It’s been a long day. Have some water.”

Billy snarled and charged off again into the woods. With a sigh, Hopper screwed the lid back on the bottle and set out again after the pup, wondering if the kid was ever going to stay put. 

It took way too long, but eventually, Hopper worked out why Billy was so determined to run when he emerged from a clump of trees to see Billy hovering at the edge of the Harrington property.

“Oh, kid,” sighed Hopper. “You want your mate, don’t you?”

Billy just whined, his eyes fixed on the house where they could see a bunch of people silhouetted. Not wanting Jane to be home alone all weekend, Hopper’d asked Steve to babysit, and the entire Party had decided this was a good excuse for a weekend-long DnD campaign at Steve’s.

Honestly, between babysitting one alpha in rut or a handful of teenagers playing DnD, Hopper reckoned he’d gotten the better part of that deal.

“Come on, pup. He’s not going to come outside. He’s busy.”

Billy just huffed at him and started to patrol the edges of the Harrington property at a slow, leisurely lope. Hopper followed him for the first few rounds, then decided he may as well grab one of the seats by the pool. He wasn’t going to risk going inside the house and letting the scent of Harrington out to rile Billy up some more, but he could at least sit down and rest for a bit. He wasn’t as young as he used to be, after all, and he wondered if he could grab a nap while Billy was mostly in one place for a while.

* * *

It took forever for the kids to settle the fuck down and go to sleep, but eventually, Steve had managed to wrangle them all into sleeping bags and persuade them to turn the lights down. Gradually, the whispers and giggles drifted off into the gentle murmurs of kids asleep (and the occasional honking snore from Dustin, which was followed by grumbles from the other kids). Steve did one last round of the house, gathering up the worst of the rubbish and just...checking on things. Making sure everything was okay.

Part of Steve was happy. His pack was all under one roof. Or at least, most of his pack. He looked out the window to see Hopper fast asleep on one of the pool chairs, seemingly not bothered by the slight chill in the May air. His _praeterea_ brain was pleased that most of his pack was nearby. Though Steve couldn’t spot his alpha, he knew that Billy had been patrolling the edges of the property all night, keeping them safe.

But part of Steve wanted more. He wanted to see with his own eyes that Billy was safe. Steve knew he was being stupid — clearly, Billy had issues with sex, the way he’d reacted to his rut last time had proved that, as had the various times their kisses had gotten a bit too heated and the alpha had pulled quickly away — but Steve wanted his alpha. He wanted to make sure his alpha was okay.

Knowing full well that this might set his relationship with the alpha back but willing to take that risk, Steve eased himself out of the house — and immediately stepped on Billy, who was curled up on the doormat.

His alpha let out a pained squeak at being stepped on (a sound so adorable Steve knew he could never, ever tell Billy about it for fear of hurting his alpha’s feelings), but immediately brightened upon seeing Steve.

“Hey, Billy. How’re you doing? You okay? You in there?”

Billy let out a happy sounding mumble and pulled at Steve, trying to get him to lie down with him on the doormat.

Steve wondered whether he could try and get Billy as far as one of the pool loungers, sure they would be warmer, but the doormat would protect them from the worst of the cold concrete and besides, Billy was letting off a fair amount of heat himself.

So Steve let himself be tugged down beside his alpha, who promptly wrapped his arms and legs around Steve like an enthusiastic octopus. There was a short struggle as Steve tried to free his arms from Billy to wrap them both with a blanket, but they got themselves sorted out with the odd whispered curse from Steve and grumble from Billy. 

Still not sure if he was going to wind up with his pants around his ankles and his alpha knotted in his ass come morning, Steve tried to relax and found that Billy had positioned them so his mouth was right over the scent glands in Steve’s neck.

Billy licked at the skin over Steve’s neck and let out a happy purr. Steve felt the smallest stirrings of desire — after all, his alpha was wrapped around him, letting out a scent of pure happiness and licking at his neck — but a day spent running around after the termites had exhausted him, and Steve found himself drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to headcanon Bobby as Bobby Singer from _Supernatural_ , I won’t stop you. Also, has Billy told Steve and Hopper about his anosmia? No! Is this going to cause problems in future? Yep!


	8. it never felt so good, it never felt so right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve was completely lost as to what he was saying, how he was begging, but Billy’s hand was tight around his cock, and Billy’s cock was thick and hard in his ass and his knot was beginning to swell, and Billy’s scent was wrapped around him, and Billy’s teeth were in his neck, and Steve came with a yell, Billy following him soon after with another snap of his hips, locking his knot firmly in Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Steve and Billy referring to each other as mates (in their heads) before they actually bond because, well, they know they’re mates. Bonding is just the final acknowledgement of it.
> 
> That being said...in this chapter, they do have sex. Finally! But not formally bond. That comes later.

The next morning Steve woke up to find that Billy was still wrapped tight around him, the alpha’s hips gently thrusting into him. They were both fully dressed still, and Billy was nibbling at his neck in his sleep.

“Billy...wake up.”

Steve leaned down and kissed Billy until the alpha blinked his eyes open, then immediately screwed them back up and buried his face in Steve’s neck with a grumble.

_Okay, yeah, he still doesn’t like mornings. I probably shouldn’t find this so cute._

Steve managed to squirm one of his arms out of the blanket that was tightly wrapped around them and stroked Billy’s curls back. “I’ve gotta get up, babe. You might not be hungry, but I am.” Almost on cue, Steve’s stomach rumbled and Billy let out a questioning whine. “See? Also if the kids wake up without some form of supervision inside the house I hate to think what they’ll do. Probably decide that chocolate syrup is an appropriate breakfast when it is _not_.”

Billy grumbled, but eventually, he let Steve up. Steve captured Billy’s lips in a quick kiss. 

“Thanks, babe.”

“Steve…”

“Billy? You’re lucid?”

“Huh?”

“You can talk?”

“...kinda? Everything is fuzzy. Why are we outside your house?”

“Because when I stepped out to check on you, you grabbed me and refused to let go.”

“I hurt you?”

“No, you aggressively snuggled me, that’s all. It was kinda...sweet, actually.”

“I’m not sweet!” Billy bristled, clearly trying to make himself seem bigger, and Steve felt his heart swell with love for the other boy.

“No, of course. Look, I’m going to head inside and feed the kids. Will you be okay out here? Want me to bring you anything?”

“Food?”

“Sure, I can bring you food.” Steve brushed Billy’s curls out of his eyes and gave him another kiss. “I’m guessing you’re planning on staying around today, huh?”

“...yeah. I don’t want to go too far from you.”

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed smoothly, though there was a worrying moment when the kids’ parents turned up to take their kids home. It seemed to take Billy ages to recognize their scents, despite having met them all before, but Steve grabbed him and distracted him long enough for the kids to make it into the cars safely.

Once the kids were gone, Steve decided it was a bit pointless sleeping outside with Billy, and led him into the house. Hopper followed and installed himself downstairs, while Steve made sure that Billy’s nose was firmly tucked into his neck to drown out the smell of the other alpha.

Steve was awakened on Monday morning when his alarm shrilled then was cut off suddenly as a muscled arm emerged from the blankets and threw the clock across the room.

“Billy?”

“...Steve? What am I doing here?”

“I didn’t want to sleep outside. So we slept in here.”

“Here? But that’s dangerous! I was in rut!”

“A rut in which the most aggressive thing you did was snuggle me. And snarl at a bunny rabbit.”

“...I snarled at a rabbit?”

“I was half wondering if you were going to try and catch it, but it ran off and you decided not to give chase.”

Billy just blinked at him. “Am I still asleep?”

“Nope, you’re awake, and from the smell of it, your rut is mostly gone. Pancakes?”

Billy looked confused, and plaintively asked, “Can we just...lie here for a bit?”

Steve shrugged and settled back down. He certainly wasn’t in any hurry to leave the bed. Steve could smell the faintest bit of rut still clinging to Billy, and the smell was mildly intoxicating. He found himself getting hard, and tried to move his hips back so he didn’t upset Billy.

“Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s okay,” said Billy as he flipped them over so he was on top of Steve. Billy grinned as he ground their erections together through their clothes.

“Billy, are you sure?”

“Yeah. This feels...good.” Billy moved experimentally and it was all Steve could do to stop himself from bucking up into his alpha. “Yeah. This feels good.”

“Jesus fuck, Billy,” groaned Steve as he pulled Billy down for a kiss. They lost track of time, slowly moving over each other, hands sliding under tops and exploring smooth expanses of skin while their lips never lost contact with each other.

Steve felt he could have stayed like that forever, the vague scent of Billy’s rut in the air, his alpha’s hands stroking over his skin and his alpha’s mouth on his, when Hopper knocked on the door and cockblocked them by reminding them that they had school that morning.

* * *

After his second rut, Billy found himself relaxing more into their relationship. He’d spent two nights with Steve while he was in rut, and he hadn’t raped Steve again. He was proud of that (though less proud of the fact he’d apparently tried to challenge a bunny, something Hopper confirmed with an unholy amount of glee in his voice when Billy’d asked him about it later).

For a while there, Billy thought that Steve was just letting him do whatever he wanted, but one day he’d tried to nibble on one of Steve’s toes (he’d seen someone do it in porn, okay? The actress had seemed to enjoy it) and Steve had yelped and jerked his legs away so fast he’d barely missed smacking Billy’s nose with his knees.

“Not the feet then?” asked Billy as he laughed at the protective ball Steve had curled himself into, his feet firmly tucked between the mattress and the wall.

“Not the feet, asshole! Why the fuck were you even trying for my feet? What the fuck?”

“I just thought you might like it.”

“I do not like it. Not at all! Now go and wash your mouth out before coming back and apologizing properly.”

“How should I properly apologize?”

“I need at least 20 kisses, I think, to make up for that. Putting your mouth on my feet, what the fuck?”

Billy had kissed the top of Steve’s head before bounding off to the bathroom, grinning like a maniac at the grumbles still issuing from his boyfriend.

_I can control myself in rut, and Steve isn’t afraid to tell me no. Yeah. I’m not Mary-Lou. This isn’t the same at all. Things are going to be okay._

* * *

And things were okay. They’d both passed their finals and graduated, and Billy and Steve planned to move to California after summer. Steve wanted to stay long enough to see the shitheads start high school, then they were going to pack up the Camaro and head west. 

(Billy would never admit it, but he wanted to hang around to see that as well. He wanted to see Max take her new school by storm, and to see Jane head to school for the very first time.)

At least, Billy thought that was the plan. They’d never actually discussed it in words, but surely Steve knew how he felt. How crazy Billy was for Steve.

Steve had gotten a job at a cafe down the road from Bobby’s garage, and while the Chief and Jane were on a road trip to reconnect Jane with her family, (Billy still didn’t know what that was about, but it wasn’t his business so he didn’t pry. Live and let live and all that shit) Steve had moved in with Billy. 

Billy’d wondered why they hadn’t moved into the Harrington house, as Steve’s parents were never there, but Steve always seemed kinda...jumpy at that house. Particularly around the pool. Steve was more relaxed at the Hopper house, and so it was the Hopper house they were in when they had sex for the first time.

Billy hadn’t expected to have sex with Steve that evening. He’d had a long shift at the garage, Steve had had a long shift at the cafe, and they were both just crashed out on the couch, eating pizza and drinking the beer Hopper had stocked in the fridge before he’d left (“you drink it here, nowhere else, okay?”).

Billy had looked over at Steve, seen the lights of the TV flickering off his face, and had felt...ready. They’d spent the night together many times, had traded so many kisses that neither of them could keep count, and had given each other handjobs a handful of times, but sex. Actual penetrative sex? They hadn’t had that yet.

And Billy...Billy was finally ready to. He trusted that he wouldn’t hurt Steve. He was less sure that Steve wouldn’t hurt him, wouldn’t find out about his anosmia and dump him for being less than perfect, but he was willing to take that risk. Billy would take any risk if it meant Steve was happy.

Billy leaned over and kissed Steve, tasting beer and pizza and the spicy, indescribable taste of _Steve_. Billy poured everything he had into that kiss, all of the emotion he had for Steve, then pulled back.

“I’m ready.”

Steve shook his head and blinked for a bit. “Huh?”

“I’m ready,” repeated Billy, capturing Steve’s hands.

“Ready for what? Dude, you can’t just lay one on me like that and expect my brain to function afterward.”

“I’m ready to have sex.”

“...seriously?” squeaked Steve, who blushed and coughed. “I mean, seriously?” he said in a more normal tone of voice.

“I dunno, I’m reconsidering based on that voice. I mean, I thought you were an omega, not a chipmunk.”

“Billy!”

Billy swooped in for another kiss. “No, seriously babe, I’m ready. I want to have sex with you. Tonight.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Steve looked at their joined hands, then stared deep into Billy’s eyes. “Well then. You’ll have to catch me first.”

Steve leaped off the couch and took off up the stairs at a dead run, and Billy roared with both laughter and alpha possessiveness. _My omega has fire,_ he thought to himself as he gave chase. _I fucking love that about him._

* * *

Billy caught Steve just as they reach the top of the stairs, and laughing, they tumbled through the door of Billy’s room. Their room was covered with their things all spread out, all mixed in together, and the combined smell of them, of _Billyandhim_ , made Steve’s heart swell with happiness. He never wanted to go without Billy’s ozone and salt scent on his clothes ever again.

The past few months had been excruciating to Steve. He’d thought he’d taken things slowly with Nancy, but their relationship had moved at the speed of light compared to his relationship with Billy. They hadn’t talked about it, but Steve wasn’t an idiot. Billy had issues with intimacy, that much was obvious. The way the alpha had acted whenever things got hot and heavy between them, how he was always the first one to pull back...Steve had spent months learning where the boundaries were with Billy, and now Billy had just torn all of those boundaries down.

Steve panted as Billy pushed him down onto the bed and started to peel out of his clothes. They’d seen each other naked many, many times now — from showers at school to skinny dipping in Lovers Lake to gentle explorations under the covers — but every time he saw Billy Steve found himself pausing to take in the perfection of his mate. The tanned skin, the rippling muscles, the golden curls spilling down his back...Billy was a fucking work of art, a god, and Steve wanted to worship him for the rest of his life.

Just not at his feet. Feet were not sexy.

Steve was so entranced with watching Billy undress that he forgot to get undressed himself, lost in appreciating how hot his mate was.

“Hey, Harrington,” said Billy as he clicked his fingers in front of Steve. “You with me?”

“Yeah, Billy,” croaked Steve. “Yeah.”

“Well then,” smirked Billy as he reached down and started stroking his erection. “Want to join me in getting undressed, or am I just putting on a show for you tonight?”

Steve’s brain shortened out at the idea of Billy putting on a show for him — Billy slowly stripping off his clothes to a sexy beat, straddling Steve’s lap and grinding into him, then bringing himself off on a clothed Steve — but Steve realized that fantasy could come true later. For now, he had to remember how to take his clothes off.

It seemed to Steve it only took him the time between breaths to get naked and reach his hands out for his alpha. 

Billy settled himself down on top of Steve with a grin. “Hi.”

“Hi,” responded Steve before stretching up to capture Billy’s lips in a fierce kiss. 

As their mouths moved together, their hands roamed and explored each other, ratcheting up their arousal and causing their breath to hitch.

Steve clutched at Billy’s ass and groaned as Billy moved a hand down and played with one of Steve’s nipples. 

Billy gently bit at Steve’s jaw before shifting down so he was level with Steve’s nipples, quickly catching one in his mouth while his fingers played with the other. Steve shuddered at the feeling of Billy’s teeth running over his nipple, and buried his hands in Billy’s hair. Steve didn’t know if he wanted to keep Billy’s mouth on him or pull it away as Billy teased and tortured his nipples into stiff, painful peaks. 

Steve’s cock was hard and weeping, trapped between his stomach and Billy by the time Billy lifted off his nipples and with a glint in his eye, slid his hand down to rest at the base of Steve’s cock, his other hand propping him up beside Steve.

“Is this okay?” Billy asked, and Steve frantically nodded. 

“Yes, yes, it’s good, please touch me, Billy, please touch me.”

“Where should I touch you, Steve? Where do you want me to touch you, huh? Here?” asked Billy as he ran the fingers of his free hand over Steve’s hip.

Steve twitched and whined. “No? Okay, what about here?” Billy slid his fingers up to run them through the precome that had leaked from Steve and was puddling on Steve’s stomach.

Steve trashed and whimpered as Billy lifted his fingers off and sucked them into his mouth. “Mmm, Steve. You always taste so good. So good for me.”

He leaned down and licked the remaining precome off Steve’s stomach, and Steve keened at the feeling of Billy’s tongue on him and the proximity of his alpha to his cock. “Billy, please, more…” he pleaded.

Billy gently breathed on Steve’s cock but then lifted back up. “No, I don’t think that’s where you want me to touch you,” he teased as Steve’s hands tightened in his hair. _I love it when he gets playful like this,_ thought Steve.

Billy trailed his hand down Steve’s front to the base of Steve’s cock, gently playing with the hair there and giving it a gentle tug.

Steve groaned, his head flying back onto the bed and his legs spreading just fractionally wider. 

Billy slowly slid his hand further down and dipped it into the slick spreading from Steve’s hole. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah, babe, it is. Are you okay?”

Billy huffed out a small laugh. “Yeah, yeah I am. God, Steve, do you have any idea how hot you are?”

Before Steve could answer, Billy had ducked his head down and licked over Steve’s hole.

Steve howled, his legs moving to provide Billy with more space, as his alpha’s mouth nipped and sucked at his hole as one, then two fingers slid into him. Steve had no idea what he was saying as Billy’s fingers moved inside him, stretching him, prepping him, but when Billy’s fingers crooked and found that spot that made every nerve in Steve’s body light up he found himself gasping “Stop, Billy, stop!”

Billy froze and looked up at Steve, worry plain on his face. “Steve? What’s wrong?”

Panting, Steve forced himself to answer. “I’m gonna...it’s too much. I’m gonna come if you keep that up.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” asked Billy as he crooked his fingers again, causing more lightning to run up Steve’s spine.

“I want to come when you’re in me, that’s what’s wrong,” Steve gasped out.

Billy’s worried look had melted into a hungry smile as he pulled his fingers out and moved up Steve’s body. “You want to come when I’m in you?”

Steve had nodded as Billy settled between his legs. “Yes, Billy, alpha, please. I want you to fuck me, knot me, please!”

Billy caught Steve’s lips in a kiss that was made wetter by the remains of Steve’s slick on Billy’s lips. 

“You sure, baby? You sure you want me like that?”

Steve buried one hand in Billy’s hair and pressed the other firmly against Billy’s ass, pushing the alpha so his cock was lined up with Steve’s wet, needy hole. “ _Yes_ , Billy. I want you. Fuck me, Billy, please!”

Still propped up on one arm, Billy reached down and helped guide himself into the wet heat of his omega. They both groaned as Billy slid in and bottomed out, instinctively pausing to give Steve time to adjust to him.

Steve could barely think. It had been so long since Billy was inside him, and his own fingers, exploring at night, haven’t been nearly enough. _It’s different this time,_ Steve thought as he brushed Billy’s hair out of his eyes, leaning up to give him a quick kiss and groaning at how that made Billy move inside him. _This time, he knows where he is. This time, he knows he’s with me._

“Jesus Christ, Steve. You feel...so...fuck babe. You feel amazing.”

Steve laughed, which caused his muscles to twitch and Billy to shudder in response. “If I feel anywhere near as good as you do, it’s fucking miracle.”

Billy grinned and leaned down to kiss him again. “I’m gonna move, okay?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, please. Slowly?”

Billy kissed him again. “Of course, yeah. Nice and slow.”

Billy gradually fucked into Steve, slow and steady, his hand wrapping around Steve’s cock and stroking it at the same time.

Steve started to regret asking for it slow and steady. “Billy...need...more...faster, Billy, faster!” He lifted his hips, trying to encourage Billy to fuck him more, fuck him faster, fuck him _harder_.

“Fuck, Steve!” groaned Billy as he picked up the pace, his hips slamming into Steve. Billy shifted the angle of his thrusts slightly and soon each stroke was hitting Steve’s prostate, sending waves of pleasure through Steve. 

Steve was completely lost as to what he was saying, how he was begging, but Billy’s hand was tight around his cock, and Billy’s cock was thick and hard in his ass and his knot was beginning to swell, and Billy’s scent was wrapped around him, and Billy’s teeth were in his neck, and Steve came with a yell, Billy following him soon after with another snap of his hips, locking his knot firmly in Steve.


	9. we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve trailed his lips over to Billy’s ear and nipped at his alpha’s earlobe before dropping his voice and growling “turn over and present for me, _omega_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this, boys talking? Discussing their relationship? Communicating effectively?

The first thing that Steve noticed when he came to was that Billy was knotted inside him. The second thing he noticed was that there was a definite pain in the side of his neck, where Billy’s fangs were still buried.

“Billy?” gasped Steve, squirming slightly on his alpha’s knot.

Billy whined, more come flooding Steve, before slowly lifting his fangs out of Steve’s neck and soothing the skin with gentle licks.

“Steve? Are you okay?” Billy’s slurred and Steve felt his heart swell with love for the other boy.

“Yeah, babe, I’m fine. Are you okay?”

“...yeah. Fuck yeah.”

They gently rearranged themselves so they were lying on their sides, still locked together, with Billy’s hands stroking Steve’s stomach.

Billy kept nuzzling and licking at Steve’s neck while Steve slid his hands down to cover Billy’s.

“You know I can’t get pregnant, right? I’m still on suppressants.”

Billy froze and moved his hands. “Shit, yeah, I know, I’m sorry babe. It’s just...instinct.”

Steve canted his head back for a kiss, the change in angle causing them both to groan. “Fuck, yeah, it’s fine, I just wanted to...check,” Steve finished, feeling pathetic.

“But maybe one day, though?”

“One day what?” Steve didn’t want to get his hopes up. He knew Billy was the one for him, but after everything they’d been through...he wasn’t sure he was enough for Billy. Surely the blonde alpha would want someone better than him? Billy had never scent-marked him, after all. And look how long it had taken Billy to sleep with him again after that first rut! If Billy really wanted him, surely they’d have slept together earlier than that. Not to mention that Steve hadn’t told Billy about the Upside Down. He’d wanted to, but every time he tried to work out how to explain it, he thought he’d sound like a crazy person. _And,_ Steve reasoned, _he’s living with the Chief and Jane and if they haven’t told him, well, it’s not my place._

Billy buried his face into Steve’s neck so the next words were strongly muffled. “I’d like to have pups with you. One day. Bond with you and all.”

Steve couldn’t believe what he was saying. “Seriously?”

“Well, yeah. You’re it for me, Steve Harrington. I reckon you’ve been it for me ever since I blew into this crappy town.”

* * *

When Billy’s knot finally went down enough for them to separate, Billy felt like a right asshole. _Telling Steve I want to bond with him — can I even bond without knowing Steve’s scent? What if we’re not compatible? Why am I so fucking stupid? Fucking knothead mutt. Always fucking everything up._

Billy tried to hide his worries by gently cleaning off Steve, but his omega stopped his hand.

“Billy? What’s wrong? Why has your scent changed?”

_Fuck,_ thought Billy. _I forgot just how sensitive our noses can be. Fucking Neil. Right, time to alpha up. If Steve rejects you, well...it will be the worst. But you’ll get through the pain. You always have before._

“Steve,” sighed Billy as he sat down on the bed beside Steve. “We need to talk.”

Steve’s head snapped up and the omega scrambled into a seated position, covering himself with a sheet. “About what? Billy?”

“Steve…” Billy gently grabbed Steve’s hands. “I’m sorry, but there’s something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you long ago.”

“You’re already mated, aren’t you?” Steve’s voice was bitter with pain. “Figures. I thought you were too good to be true. Who is it? Do I know them?”

“What?” Billy’s head spun. _How can Steve think that?_ “That makes no sense, Steve!”

“Of course it makes sense! You chased after a different skirt every week when you first arrived, and you only settled for me once I’d helped you through a rut! A rut in which you barely seemed to know who I was!”

Billy gaped at Steve.

“And, and, you’ve never scent-marked me! Oh, you’ve sniffed and bit my neck a bunch of times, but you’ve never actually scent-marked me. And you’ve clearly not accepted the termites as your pack — I heard you growl at Dustin the other day when he surprised you, and come on, it’s not like _Dustin_ is a threat. It’s because you’re already mated, isn’t it? That’s why you don’t want to scent-mark me, why you kept your distance for so long —”

“I didn’t scent-mark you because I can’t!”

“You can’t? I smell that bad?”

“No, babe, I can’t smell anything. At all. I have anosmia. I don’t have a sense of smell. Haven’t had one for years.”

“What?”

Billy sighed and ran his hands through his hair. _God I want a cigarette_. “Neil. Smacked me around one too many times, gave me brain damage. I can’t smell anything. Docs say it’s permanent.” He risked a look up at Steve. “That’s why I haven’t scent-marked you, why I don’t recognize the shitheads by their smell. I can’t. I can’t smell anything.”

“You can’t scent me?”

“I can’t scent anyone. God, I wish I could. I bet you smell amazing. The way you taste is so good; I bet your scent is just as good.”

“So you can taste things, but not smell them?”

“Yeah. Turns out those two aren’t as linked as people think.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah.”

“...so what do I taste like?”

“It’s hard to describe, but rich and spicy. Kinda reminded me of the Christmas cake my Mom used to make before she died.”

“Rich and spicy, huh? I can cope with that.”

“You can?” asked Billy.

“Yeah,” said Steve with a smile as he tugged Billy closer. “I can live with that. So you can’t scent-mark me, but you still want to bond with me?”

“Yeah, babe. I do. I’m not sure why you’d want to bond with me, though. You deserve more than a broken alpha.”

“You’re not broken, Billy. You’re perfect for me.” Steve tugged Billy fully down beside him and they curled up together, whispering long into the night, finally talking about their long-term hopes and dreams.

* * *

If Steve thought their relationship was good before Billy’s confession, it was nothing compared to what it was afterward. Every day it seemed like they got closer and closer to each other, entwining more and more into each other’s lives and hearts.

So much so that one night, as they were curled together just enjoying being close, Billy had confessed to Steve that he’d wanted to be an omega when he was growing up. How he’d wanted to be petted and coddled.

_(“Just wanted to, huh? You don’t want to be petted anymore?” teased Steve as he ran his hand through Billy’s hair and felt his alpha press back into his hand with a purr._

_When Billy realized how he’d instinctively reacted, he’d tensed and tried to bluster his way out of it, but Steve had just grinned, stroked him again, and told him how pretty he was. Billy had subsided with a small grumble before firmly sticking his face into Steve’s neck and purring with every compliment.)_

It made Steve remember how during the first rut together, Billy had teased him to the point where he thought he was going to pass out, then had ridden him. Steve wondered if Billy might like to do that again...though perhaps without torturing him first.

So Steve stopped off to get Chinese for dinner, and while it was cooking, ducked into the drug store for some lube. He wasn’t sure his slick would be enough outside of the madness of rut, and he didn’t want to hurt his alpha.

Steve tried to act cool that evening, but he knew he was failing. He was all jumpy and weird, sure that Billy would be able to sense the lube in the bag. Somehow.

Steve wasn’t sure how Billy would sense it without being able to smell anything, but his paranoia left him twitchy.

“Babe? What is it? You’ve been weird all evening,” said Billy as they were collapsed in front of the TV after dinner, boxes of mushu pork and General Tso’s chicken scattered on the table. Billy had been trying to teach Steve how to use chopsticks (“wait until we hit California, pretty boy. You’re gonna love sushi”) but hadn’t had much luck. 

Steve switched off the TV and turned to face Billy. “I was...I was thinking.”

“Did it hurt?”

“Ha. No.” Steve fidgeted with the hem of his shirt until Billy’s hands gently closed around his.

“No, seriously Steve, what is it? What can I do to help?”

Steve smiled at Billy, touched that his alpha’s first reaction upon seeing him upset was to offer his help. _He’s so different from when he first arrived. I feel like we’ve been good for each other._ “I know you don’t remember your first rut with me, but well...there was one thing we did that I’d like to try again.”

Billy shifted, his scent indicating his uncertainty. “Yeah?”

Steve took a deep breath and looked down at their joined hands. “Yourodeme.”

“I what now?”

“You...you rode me. You stretched yourself out with my slick, and then rode me.”

Steve wanted to keep his gaze firmly on their hands, worried about what he’d see in Billy’s eyes, but the silence ate at him and he looked up at Billy to see his alpha’s reaction.

Billy was staring into space, his face flushed. “I rode you?”

“Yeah.”

Billy licked his lips. “That sounds...fucking hot.”

“It does?”

“Fuck yeah. I mean, you feel amazing wrapped around me like that. Feeling you inside me...fuck, Steve, that would be amazing.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Billy swallowed. “Do you maybe want to…”

“Yeah,” interrupted Steve. “Yeah, I really, really want to.”

Billy grinned at him and pulled him to his feet. “Then lead on, ponyboy.”

“Ponyboy?”

“Well, aren’t I gonna get to take you for a ride?” leered Billy.

Steve wasn’t entirely sure how they’d gotten from the lounge up to their room, but suddenly they were there and they were naked and Billy was stretched out on the bed in front of him, looking up at Steve with wide eyes.

“So. How do you want to do this?” asked Billy, uncertainty clear in his eyes.

Steve swallowed, his mouth incredibly dry, as he scrambled for his bag and pulled out the lube. “I wasn’t...I wasn’t sure. If my slick would be enough.”

He was starting to react to the sight of his naked alpha stretched out in front of him though, his body knowing that it was about to have a good time even if his mind was a bit uncertain. Steve felt himself getting wet as he stretched out on the bed beside Billy, making sure the lube was within easy reach. 

They started to kiss, their hands running up and down each other’s bodies. Steve hissed as Billy played with his nipples, and in retaliation, slid his hands down to play with Billy’s balls. His alpha loved having his balls played with, Steve had found.

Billy whined and thrust his hips into Steve’s, his cock heavy between them. Steve gently tugged on Billy’s balls, firm enough that Billy’s cock bobbed in response, and Billy let out a filthy curse as he shifted his legs wider.

“Fuck, Steve,” mumbled Billy.

“That is the idea,” grinned Steve as he shifted to run his tongue down Billy’s pecs to his toned abs. Billy squirmed as Steve’s stubble scraped across the sensitive skin of his stomach, and Steve fumbled for the lube with his free hand.

“No, babe, want your slick.”

“It might not be enough. I don’t want to hurt you…” Steve trailed off as Billy shifted fully onto his back, opening his legs for Steve to settle between them.

“You won’t, babe. If you need to, use it later, but for now, I want you. Just you. Nothing but you in me.”

Steve felt himself grow harder against the sheets at the need in his alpha’s voice and nodded. He took his hand off the lube and reached around to his own hole, getting his fingers well covered with his slick before reaching them up to run them over the dry skin around Billy’s pucker.

Steve could feel Billy tense up, so he leaned down and licked a stripe up Billy’s cock, following the vein that ran up the underside and tonguing gently at the head. Billy groaned and his legs opened even wider.

Steve swallowed Billy’s cock at an achingly slow pace, taking him in as slowly and as deep as possible. He’d had a bit of practice on Billy’s cock before, and knew with some care and attention he could swallow him down nearly the entire way. It took more concentration than Steve wanted to admit to coordinate sucking on Billy’s cock, but dammit Steve was determined to make this the best experience ever, so he managed to split his attention between sucking Billy’s cock, playing with his balls, and getting his alpha’s hole ready for him, continuing to circle it with his slick and occasionally dipping the tip of his finger into Billy’s pucker. 

Steve reached back to collect more of his slick, and as he slowly eased his one finger fully into his alpha he gently bit at the underside of Billy’s cockhead, making his alpha yell in pleasure. Steve soothed the nip with his tongue as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of Billy.

“Oh, fuck, more, please, Steve, more.”

Steve hummed at the base of Billy’s cock and pulled on his balls, crooking the finger inside his alpha. “You’ll get more when I say you can,” he said before once again taking Billy’s cock into his mouth.

The noises Billy made when Steve swallowed him down to the base while he crooked his finger and brushed against Billy’s prostate were some of the best noises Steve had ever heard. He eased another finger in and the noises somehow got _better_.

Steve would have grinned at his alpha’s reaction, but Billy’s cock was stretching his mouth too wide. So he pulled his mouth off Billy with a pop, just as he pulled his fingers from Billy’s ass to get more slick on them (and fuck, he didn’t think he’d ever been so wet in his life). He slipped two fingers back into Billy and gently scissored them, stretching Billy out and covering Billy’s hips with kisses and nips until Billy was begging again.

Steve spent a few moments just enjoying the sounds he could wring out of Billy, then a wicked idea hit him. Steve shuffled slightly, easing a third finger into Billy and wrapping his other hand around Billy’s cock. 

“Steve? Mouth?” came a breathy whine from his alpha, and Steve bit _hard_ at Billy’s hip, causing his alpha to yell in pleasure. Steve soothed the bite with his tongue, then licked down to the golden curls around the base of Billy’s cock and gently nosed through them until he was able to blow air over Billy’s balls.

“Oh, Jesus _fuck_ Steve!” yelled Billy as his hands came down to grab Steve’s hair. Steve kept slowly fucking his fingers into Billy as he slid his other hand down the alpha’s cock — in, out, up, down — as he gently eased one of Billy’s balls into his mouth. Slightly annoyed that he couldn’t fit the second one in, Steve sucked on his mouthful as his fingers pressed into Billy’s prostate and his other hand tightened around where Billy’s knot would pop from and Billy came with a roar.

Steve kept pressing into Billy’s prostate and squeezing his cock until Billy’s hands in his hair started to tug. “Steve, stop, Steve, I can’t…”

Steve stilled his hands and let Billy slip from his mouth, quickly giving the other ball a firm lick to apologize for ignoring it. Billy cursed as a little more come spurted from his still-hard cock and joined the puddle on his abs as Steve propped himself up and grinned at the wreck of his alpha.

“Like that, did you?”

Billy just groaned and tried to pull Steve up by his hair for a kiss. Refusing to let himself be too distracted, Steve fumbled around with his hand and found the lube, generously pouring some on his hand and slicking up his cock.

“Are you ready?” he breathed into Billy’s mouth as he settled himself between Billy’s legs and lined his cock up with Billy’s hole. Billy nodded and Steve pushed his cock into Billy, going so slowly, so carefully, that when his cockhead finally popped through Billy’s ring of muscles, it was all he could do to stop himself from coming at the tight heat encompassing him.

They both groaned, and Billy’s head flopped back on the pillows. “Oh my fucking god, Steve. You feel…”

“Not as good as you feel,” mumbled Steve as he slowly eased himself down until he was fully seated in Billy, his balls brushing against Billy’s ass.

Remembering how it’d felt the first time Billy’d fucked him, Steve held still for as long as he could so Billy could adjust to him. Steve ached with the desire to move in Billy, but he held still, his arms and abs shaking from the stress of holding himself unmoving above his alpha until he felt Billy start to shift under him.

“Gonna fuck yourself on me, alpha?” growled Steve as Billy started a rhythm of sliding up and down on his cock. “Just use my cock for your own pleasure?”

“Fuck, Steve, move, please goddamnit. I need you to move. Fuck me, please, please…” groaned Billy as his hands came up to grasp Steve’s forearms.

Hearing his alpha uttering things that were normally said by omegas in crappy pornos _did something_ to Steve’s brain, and he snapped his hips firmly, fucking hard into Billy. Billy threw his head back and keened as Steve started fucking him at a brutal pace, slamming into Billy over and over and over until he couldn’t work out where he stopped and Billy started. Steve managed to pull one hand up from the bed and reach down to grasp Billy’s cock, jacking Billy in time with his thrusts, which made Billy yowl and bare his neck. 

“You going to come for me, Billy? Going to come on my cock?” rumbled Steve into Billy’s ear before biting down on Billy’s neck.

Every muscle in Billy’s body seemed to lock up at once as he came around Steve’s cock with a roar. Steve panted with the effort of not coming but he froze, his cock gripped tight by Billy’s orgasm and his mind frantically running over baseball statistics.

Eventually, Billy came back to himself and whined to feel Steve’s cock still hard in him. “Steve? Princess? You didn’t come?”

“Not yet,” panted Steve as he slid out of Billy and leaned up for a kiss. Billy’s kiss was slow and sloppy, the alpha having come twice in short order. Steve trailed his lips over to Billy’s ear and nipped at his alpha’s earlobe before dropping his voice and growling “turn over and present for me, _omega_.”

Billy snapped his head around to look at Steve, who stared back nervously. _Was that too much?_ he worried as Billy blinked then suddenly scrambled into motion, flipping himself around and raising himself up on his knees and presenting his ass to Steve.

Steve slid his hands up the back of Billy’s thighs and gently spread his ass cheeks open. “Such a pretty omega hole,” he purred, leaning down to run his tongue over Billy’s hole. The blonde moaned into the mattress, and Steve straightened up. “Hold yourself open, there’s a good little omega. Gonna fill you up with my alpha cock, fuck you full of pups.”

Billy groaned and Steve watched his hole spasm, seeking to clamp down on a cock that wasn’t there. He lined himself back up and sank back into Billy. He looked down his alpha’s body to see Billy’s face turned to the side, his mullet stuck to his back with sweat, and a look of utter bliss on Billy’s face.

Steve started to slowly fuck into Billy, trying to make it last as long as possible. Billy was amazingly hot and tight around his cock, and the view of his tanned body presented for Steve was turning Steve on more than he’d ever expected. Steve saw Billy’s mouth start to move, and he leaned down to hear what Billy was saying.

“Alpha, yes, please, more alpha, fuck me full.”

Chuckling, Steve slipped one hand into Billy’s hair and gripped his hip with the other. “You want me to fuck you, omega?”

Billy opened his eye and looked up at Steve, and Steve was amazed at the yearning in his gaze. “Fuck yes, alpha. Fuck me, please. Breed me full.”

Steve grinned, tightened his grip, and fucked into Billy as hard and fast as he could. “I’m going to fuck you so full, baby. So full of my seed, fuck you full of my pups.”

Billy’s hands spasmed, but he kept them on his ass, presenting for his alpha, as Steve thrust into him over and over. Feeling himself nearing the edge, Steve leaned over so his mouth was on Billy’s neck, right where an omega’s scent gland would me. “Want me to breed you, baby? Bond you? Make you mine?”

“Alpha, yes, please,” whined Billy, his ass clamping down on Steve’s cock with every thrust. Steve untangled his hand from Billy’s hair and moved it down to Billy’s cock, closing around the knot that was popping at the bottom of his cock.

Frantically, Steve jacked his hand over Billy’s cock. “I’m nearly there, baby. Gonna fill you up. You gonna come for me?”

Billy nodded. “Yes, alpha, tell me to come, please, let me come, alpha please!”

“Come for me,” growled Steve as hit bit into Billy’s neck as he came. Steve felt Billy spasm around his cock as his own orgasm hit, and heard Billy’s choked cries as he came for the third time that night. 

Steve eased them down on their side, his hand still slowly pumping Billy’s knot and wringing his alpha dry. Before he could fully soften and slip from Billy Steve reached his other hand around to Billy’s stomach, stroking it softly. “There, baby, gonna breed you up all nice for me. Gonna fill you full of pups, make you all round with them. You want that? You want to be my breeding bitch?”

Part of Steve felt he should be embarrassed at the filthy things he was saying, but every time he mentioned breeding Billy his alpha shot more seed over their destroyed bed, so he kept talking and kept gently biting Billy’s neck until he slid out of Billy, rolling onto his back in exhaustion. He was sad his orgasms didn’t last as long as a proper alpha’s could, but before he could apologize to Billy he was covered by a sticky, still occasionally coming alpha. So Steve just laughed and wrapped Billy up in his arms as his alpha deliriously mumbled into Steve’s skin how good it was, how good Steve was, how much he’d loved it, when could they do it again?

* * *

Of course, it was only a few weeks later that the Gate opened again and it all went to hell.


	10. would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy couldn’t scent, and for tonight, Steve couldn’t see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter was inspired by [this](https://78.media.tumblr.com/86962abe2a1fcf8f334b90f141841ad9/tumblr_ou5zymefCu1vbl7b9o1_540.gif) gif (thanks [hoppnhorn](https://hoppnhorn.tumblr.com/)!)

Billy and Steve froze, back to back in front of the Camaro, weapons in hand and ready to defend their pack, when thunder split the clear night and the lab exploded.

The surrounding demodogs collapsed like puppets with cut strings, and after a few minutes of no further movement, Steve lowered his trusty bat and Billy lowered his tire iron.

The doors of the Camaro popped open and the termites scrambled out, Max making sure the parking brake was on before she slid from the driver’s seat. 

Billy had freaked the fuck out at the news there was a gate to another dimension full of monsters here in town, but as soon as he’d realized this meant Steve was in danger, his instincts had kicked in and he’d refused to leave his omega to face the monsters on his own.

Together with the kids, they’d helped draw the demodogs away from the lab and the plan had been for the older boys to hold the demodogs at bay while the younger kids made for the safety of Hopper and Joyce. But it seemed that Jane, Kali, and the other Lab Kids had managed to take out enough of the CIA grunts that Jonathan and Nancy could blow the lab sky high. 

Steve and Billy grinned and leaned on each other as the kids ran around in their excitement, their nervous energy sending them toppling over each other like puppies as they prodded the dead demodogs to check they were, in fact, dead. 

Once Billy and Steve caught their breath they rounded the kids up and got them to drag the demodog corpses into a pile in the middle of the junkyard. Over Dustin’s protests of, “but science, guys, science!” they piled tinder-dry branches from around the yard on the demodog corpses, doused the whole pile in gasoline, and Billy threw his lighter to set the whole thing ablaze.

As the kids whooped and cheered at surviving another attack from the Upside Down (this time without Will being in extra danger, thankfully), Billy reeled Steve in and dipped his omega backward for a big dramatic kiss. 

The younger kids voiced their objections to the scene, particularly Dustin and Max, but Billy just flipped them off and kissed Steve deeper.

As he returned his omega to his feet, Billy whispered in his ear, “Bond with me. Tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Tonight. Fuck, Steve, we nearly died. I don’t want to go another minute without being bonded to you.”

* * *

Unfortunately for Billy, Hopper overruled their plan of heading into the woods and bonding that night, wild and free and without ceremony. 

_Pups these days. Slaves to their hormones the both of them,_ he thought, conveniently forgetting he’d once been exactly the same over Chrissy Carpenter and the other omegas he’d known back at school. 

“No way, pup. I’m not letting you bond Harrington without the ceremony.”

“What?” “Hop!” Steve and Billy protested, but the big alpha just held his hand up.

“Nope. We’re going to finish up here, get cleaned up, and then tomorrow you’ll do this properly. No one in my pack is going to bond with monster guts smeared in their hair.”

Both Billy and Steve hurriedly checked their hair, much to Hopper’s amusement, before stopping and looking at Hopper with identical expressions of confusion.

“Wait, we’re your pack?” “Since when are we in your pack?”

Hopper sighed, feeling every ache of the battle from earlier that night settling into his muscles. As an alpha, he had more strength and stamina than a non- _praeterea_ man would have at his age, but he still fucking hurt.

“Harrington, you’ve been in my pack since you ran into the Byers’ house back in ‘83 with that bat. Hargrove, you’ve been one of mine since I found you in that fucking blizzard.” The boys continued to look flummoxed and Hopper found himself shifting awkwardly. “I didn’t make that clear? You both moved into my house!” 

“No!” exclaimed Billy as Steve softly said, “You’ve never...you’ve never formally said anything.”

_Well, I fucked that up._

* * *

The next night saw everyone cleaned up and ready to celebrate. They all looked better for a good night’s sleep, though it would take time for the scratches and bruises to fade, as well as for Nancy’s sprained wrist and Kali’s broken collarbone to heal.

But everyone had made it through the latest, and hopefully last, round of what the Upside Down had to throw at them and so it was time to celebrate.

Despite no longer living at his parent’s house, Steve still had the keys and knew his parents were away for the week. So he volunteered his house to hold the party, because what was a summer party without access to a pool?

Steve got there early to stock the fridge with drinks and get things set up. He knew it was a terribly omega trait of his to like to keep things neat and tidy, but it was his pack. He wanted things to be good for his pack. So he slipped out of Billy’s bed and headed for his parent’s house.

He looked around the house and realized _I really don’t belong here anymore, do I?_ He just couldn’t see himself staying in this house, in this town. The decision to move to California with Billy felt _right_ all of a sudden. 

And then the rest of the Party came crashing through the gate to the backyard and Steve’s musings were cut short by the urgent need to tell Dustin that _no, you can’t eat cake in the pool, the crumbs will fuck up the filter._

* * *

Hopper fired up the grill he brought with him while Axel tackled the Harrington’s. There was a mountain of food the two men need to cook and they didn’t want to waste any time. There was a pile of hungry teenagers to feed. If they didn’t cook the food fast enough, Hopper was vaguely worried they’d turn to cannibalism. 

Hopper hadn’t trusted the punk the first time he’d met him. The mohawk, the tattoos, the piercings, all spelled trouble to Hopper. But Axel was devoted to Kali, in his own weird way, and was kind to Jane, so Hopper held his tongue. The punk had been useful in the most recent fight, even if Hop didn’t want to know how Axel knew so much about explosives. 

The yard filled with shrieks and splashes as the Party and the Lab Kids and the assorted other hangers-on enjoy the summer evening. An early suggestion of playing Marco Polo gets voted down when the Party remembers that the Lab Kids have psychic powers and can too easily find each other with their eyes closed. Instead, what looks like a massive water fight breaks out which involves running through the trees at the edge of the property and since they are keeping well away from the grills, Hopper doesn’t try and stop it. There are enough people with some medical knowledge here to patch anyone up who slips, so he just takes the beer Joyce hands him with a nod and flips patties and hot dogs in companionable silence with Joyce and Axel and watches as his family — his _pack_ — celebrates being young and alive.

Eventually, the food is cooked and the kids — the distinction between Party and Lab Kids has all but broken down thanks to that water fight — all stampede for the table and pile their plates high with food. They sprawl around the yard — Dustin watching Axel with fascination as the punk explains how to use glue to get his hair into spikes, Kali and Max whispering conspiratorially while Lucas casts them worried looks (Hopper thinks the kid is right to be worried about what those two could dream up together), Will sitting with one of Jane’s ‘brothers’ and talking about art, while most of the rest sit with their feet in the pool as they munch away on their food.

He’d felt a bit of guilt at cockblocking Steve and Billy from bonding last night, but Hopper figures they won’t be too mad at him now. _It’s better like this,_ he thought to himself. _Surrounded by their friends, their family._ Hopper spared a brief thought for Harrington’s parents, but he’d hardly seen them over the last year and felt that missing out on their son’s bonding was what they deserved for leaving their pup alone so much of the time.

Hopper knew Steve and Billy were planning to head for California soon, so formally making them a part of his pack would be pointless at this stage (for a society that put so much stock in blood, _praeterea_ sure liked their costly, time-consuming paperwork), but he hoped the boys knew that he would always consider them part of his pack.

Steve and Billy off to California, Jonathan and Nancy off to New York...just as Hopper had managed to put a pack together it was starting to scatter on him.

But he figured they’d still be his pack. Blood doesn’t make a family, after all, and distance wasn’t the death knell of a pack. He’d been so lonely and so angry for so long after Sara and Diane that he’d cut himself off from everyone. He wasn’t willing to let that go and if that meant occasionally heading out to one of the coasts to check in on his pack then that was what he’d do.

 _Huh. Wonder which pair will whelp first — Billy and Steve or Nancy and Jonathan?_ He looked over the body language of the couples, as well as scenting the pheromones in the air, and decided that if he was a betting man, he’d put his money on Billy and Steve.

* * *

Steve loved having everyone around him this evening, safe and well, he really did.

But he also really, really wanted to fuck his mate. Or have his mate fuck him. He wasn’t picky. As long as they got off, Steve didn’t mind who was technically fucking who. He just wanted to come with his mate.

And the bastard knew it, too. When Billy was in the right mood, everything seemed suggestive. Steve wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to see someone eat a popsicle without getting a hard on after this evening. 

They’d both been ready for this for what felt like an eternity. After Hopper had cockblocked them last night they’d headed home, dropping off various kids on the way. With adrenaline no longer pumping through their systems, exhaustion had hit them fast. They’d given each other sloppy handjobs in the shower and then they’d had to hold each other up to make sure they actually made it to bed in one piece. 

“I can’t believe no one died this time,” Steve had yawned as he’d slipped into bed beside Billy.

“I can’t believe this is the third time you’ve gone up against this shit,” Billy had mumbled in return as he tucked himself around Steve.

In hindsight, Steve realized that Hopper was right to force them to wait a day to be bonded. They’d’ve fallen asleep partway through if they’d tried last night.

But that was last night. This is tonight. And Billy has been driving him mad for what seems like hours.

They’d both fidgeted through the ceremony, focused on each other and distracted by what was to come next, and it had been torture to keep their hands to themselves as they’d driven from the BBQ to the hotel (a weekend in a hotel a few towns over was a surprise gift from their friends and family to celebrate their bond).

Steve had thrown himself at Billy as soon as the elevator doors had closed at their hotel. Billy had clutched Steve tight, his kisses making Steve weak at the knees, and had managed to get them out of the elevator and into their room without taking his mouth off Steve.

 _Fuck I love him,_ thought Steve. It was one of the last things Steve would think clearly that night.

Billy nudged the hotel room door shut behind them, still kissing Steve. Their bags had dropped on the floor and Billy had kicked them out of the way before pinning Steve to the wall, his hands sliding down to cup Steve’s ass. Steve hitched his legs up around Billy’s waist and they both groaned as their cocks ground together through their jeans.

“Off, off,” mumbled Steve when he managed to wrench himself away from Billy’s lips. “Your shirt, off!”

Billy nipped at Steve’s neck and released his grip, letting Steve’s legs slide back down the wall and support his weight. Billy pulled off his shirt and undid Steve’s jeans while Steve took off his shirt before lunging back in for another kiss, trailing his hands up Steve’s ticklish sides and sharply twisting his omega’s nipples.

“Do you trust me?” Billy panted against Steve’s mouth.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Good,” growled Billy as he pulled something from his pocket. Steve’s eyes widened to see one of the strips of red satin Hopper had used to bind their wrists together that evening. “Close your eyes, baby, and keep trusting me.”

Billy tied the cloth around Steve’s eyes and Steve couldn’t see a thing. Some part of him felt that he should be scared — he couldn’t see, he’d lost a sense — but he trusted Billy.

And he understood. Billy couldn’t scent, and for tonight, Steve couldn’t see. 

Steve’s world narrowed to the feeling of Billy in front of him — the heat of his body contrasted with the cold wall at his back, the feeling of Billy’s hands and mouth running over him. Steve reached out and grasped for Billy’s arms, then trailed his hands up so they were tangled in his alpha’s hair. Steve pulled and Billy stopped sucking on his nipples and he let Steve tug him into a kiss, Billy’s hands still roaming over Steve.

Billy pulled Steve away from the wall and shifted them so he was behind Steve. Slowly, he walked Steve forward. Steve thought they were going in the direction of the bed, but he’d only managed a quick look around the room when they’d first arrived. And since then, Billy had driven Steve to distraction with his hands and mouth and now the blindfold and Steve’s head was spinning. 

Eventually, Steve felt the side of the bed nudge his knees. He went to climb onto it but Billy stopped him.

“Not yet, babe. There’s something else I want you to do first.” Billy linked his hands with Steve’s and kissed the side of his neck. Steve groaned and tilted his head to give his alpha better access, and Billy rewarded Steve with a nip on the side of his neck. “Good omega, baring your neck for me like that.”

Steve groaned again, feeling himself get harder and squirming in the tight confines of his jeans.

Billy chuckled darkly and Steve thrilled at the vibration that seemed to run straight from his neck to his cock and hole, which was starting to steadily leak slick in reaction to having his alpha pressed against him. Billy slid their combined hands over Steve’s nipples and then down, fingers brushing through the trail of hair to Steve’s open fly and nudging his jeans down slightly. Steve gasped as Billy guided one of Steve’s hands down to his cock while the other was moved around to Steve’s hole.

Steve’s head fell back against Billy’s shoulder as his alpha used Steve’s hands to pump his cock and prep his hole at the same time. Steve was glad Billy was directing his hands because it was taking all of Steve’s energy to stand upright and not collapse onto the bed.

Billy kept the pace of their hands on Steve's cock achingly slow while he pumped their fingers in and out of Steve. Steve whined and tried to spread his legs wider to help Billy fit more fingers into him but his jeans restricted his movement.

“Hmm, you seem to have a problem,” teased Billy as he nipped at Steve’s neck. 

Lost in the feeling of Billy in him and around him Steve could only gasp his agreement, then whine in protest as Billy let his hands go.

“Keep going, babe, just like this. You know what to do. Get yourself ready for me.”

Steve slid two more fingers into himself to replace Billy’s and tried to keep the same slow slide up and down his cock. He desperately wanted to go faster, but his alpha had told him to keep going so he’d try his best not to speed up.

He wanted to try his best for his alpha. He didn’t want his alpha to be disappointed in him.

Billy moved away from Steve and over the sound of his fingers sliding in and out of his hole Steve could hear Billy toe off his shoes and drop his jeans and boxers. Billy’s hands slid around to play with Steve’s balls but they felt wrong, like they were holding something at the same time.

“These jeans are in the way. Move your legs closer together, baby.” 

Steve hurried to obey and felt Billy ease his jeans and underwear down his legs. Billy stopped when Steve’s clothes were bunched around his ankles and urged Steve to spread his legs back out until his clothes, bunched around his ankles, meant he couldn't spread them any wider.

Billy trailed his fingers back up Steve’s legs and massaged his ass before sliding his hands around to Steve's cock. “That’s better, isn’t it baby? God, look at you, Steve. So fucking hot.”

Steve felt Billy wind a second piece of satin behind his balls and tie his cock and balls tightly together. _So that’s where the other binding cloth went,_ thought Steve as the cool satin bit into his skin. Although he knew that having something wrapped around his balls would prevent him from coming, the feeling of the cloth and the knowledge that it was one of their binding cloths ratcheted up his desire and left him panting.

“Lean forward, babe, put your hands on the bed,” rasped Billy, putting his hand on Steve's back to encourage him to flatten his spine. Steve slid his fingers from his hole with a wet pop and pulled his hand off his cock, only to hear Billy drop to his knees behind him.

Steve's legs buckled and he hurriedly put his hands down on the bed as Billy leaned in and licked a firm stripe over his hole. Steve quivered at the feeling of Billy's stubble on his tender flesh as his alpha buried his face into Steve's ass. Steve groaned and dropped his head down to the bed, thrusting his hips backward and opening himself up more for Billy. Billy hummed in approval and plunged his tongue into Steve over and over, licking up into Steve and driving his omega to the brink. Steve was aware he was saying things but had no idea what he was saying as Billy eased one hand between Steve's spread legs and tugged on Steve's balls.

Steve wailed and felt pre-come spurt from his cock as his orgasm was held back by the cloth tied tight around his cock and balls. Steve's entire world had narrowed to Billy's hand and mouth and the lightning running up his spine from what his alpha was doing to him.

* * *

Billy purred with pleasure at the taste of Steve and felt even more slick drip out of his omega as Steve begged for his alpha to fuck him.

After sliding his fingers up to replace his tongue, Billy eased back and looked at his omega braced on the bed in front of him. Billy gently fucked three, then four fingers into Steve, finding Steve's prostate and gently massaging it. Steve's begging intensified and more slick poured out of Steve to drip down his legs. His omega's hole was puffy and red, shining with spit and slick, and Billy didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky. Steve was much more than Billy thought he'd ever have, more than he'd ever deserve.

Although desire was throbbing through his veins and the urge to mount Steve and fuck him through the bed was strong, Billy felt a rush of love for Steve Harrington. His omega was amazing.

And tonight, they would bond, and Steve would become his. Unconditionally.

Billy shifted so he could see Steve's cock tied up in their red binding cloth. When Billy had first tied the cloth around Steve, Steve's cock had been almost as red as the satin. Now, Steve's cock and balls were more of a purple color and looked more swollen than Billy had ever seen them. _He looks fucking delicious,_ thought Billy. 

“Move onto the bed, babe. On your back,” ordered Billy as he used the fingers he had in Steve's hole to urge him to move.

Steve clenched wildly around Billy as he moved, and Billy kept the pressure on Steve's prostate for as long as he could before he had to slide his fingers out so Steve could lie on his back.

Billy wiped his fingers on a vaguely clean part of Steve's stomach, avoiding the pre-come that was constantly dripping from his omega's cock, and quickly divested Steve of his remaining clothes.

He climbed back onto the bed and knelt between Steve's legs, running his hands up and down Steve's thighs as he looked as his omega spread out in front of him. Steve's hair was a sweaty mess, his mouth gasping and lips the same color as the red cloth tied around his eyes. Steve's chest and stomach were covered with sticky pre-come, while the second red cloth was tied tight around his omega’s cock and balls. Steve’s hips restlessly thrust up in the air seeking friction as he grasped the sheets and panted.

Billy leaned down and gently blew his breath up Steve’s cock, watching it twitch and more pre-come spurt out. Billy carefully licked at the pre-come leaking out of Steve’s cock, gently flattening his tongue over the tip of Steve’s cock, and held Steve’s hips down as they bucked wildly in response.

“Alpha...alpha, please. Please. I can’t...alpha...Billy...please…”

 _He begs so prettily,_ thought Billy as he arranged himself between Steve’s legs and used one hand to guide his throbbing cock to Steve’s hole. He was so hard it was starting to hurt and he wanted to be balls deep in his omega right fucking now. Billy slid the tip of his cock into Steve and paused, watching as tremors ran through his omega’s frame as a whine tore itself out of Steve’s throat.

“Alpha, Billy, please,” pleaded Steve and Billy slammed himself home into Steve with one hard thrust of his hips.

Steve jerked up off the bed with a wail as Billy fucked his omega with hard thrusts, watching as Steve’s pre-come spurted out of Steve’s cock everytime Billy’s hips slammed home. Steve’s ass was clenched tight around Billy and his legs were wrapped around Billy’s hips and Billy reached up and pulled the blindfold off.

Steve’s eyes were clenched closed, a look of painful pleasure on his gorgeous face reflecting every thrust of Billy into him. Billy shifted the angle of his thrusts slightly and Steve’s eyes flew open as Billy slammed into his prostate. Billy grinned as Steve threw his head back with a wild cry and felt his canines start to lengthen.

Billy leaned down and wrapped the ex-blindfold around Steve’s cock and started to jack his omega with his satin-wrapped hand. Steve’s cock was purple and twitching and Billy couldn’t believe how gorgeous his omega was, all spread out in front of him like this and moaning his name, begging for Billy to let him come.

He could feel his knot start to grow and catch on Steve’s rim, and he picked up the pace, leaving the ex-blindfold draped over Steve’s cock as he pulled on Steve’s hips, tilting his omega’s hips up and making sure he was striking Steve’s prostate with every thrust, causing Steve’s own canines to extend.

Steve’s begging grew more frantic and Billy felt his orgasm fast approaching. He held fast to Steve with one hand while the other got ready to release the cloth tied tight around his omega’s balls, knowing that once the pressure was gone Steve would come almost instantly.

“You ready, babe? You ready to come?”

“Yes, Billy, please, please let me come, please alpha, please Billy, please, please, please” chanted Steve, his hands reaching out to grab Billy and pull him closer. “Knot me, bite me, let me come, please let me come.”

Billy’s knot was nearly fully inflated, so much so that Billy could barely thrust any more into Steve as his omega locked down around him. He shifted to lean over Steve, who bared his neck and kept pleading for Billy to let him come. Billy scraped his teeth over Steve’s throat and Steve whined, his hands clawing at Billy’s back.

Billy quickly untied the cloth around Steve and jacked Steve’s straining cock one, two, three times before Steve came, clamping down on Billy with a wail. Billy’s orgasm hit him like a speeding train, body shaking as he came deep inside Steve, and he sunk his teeth into Steve’s neck, marking him as his mate.

Steve reached up and bit Billy in return, and the feeling of Steve’s teeth in his neck, while Steve was clamped around his knot, made Billy come even harder.

Billy came, and came, and came again, locked deep inside his omega. Steve’s come covered their stomachs and their bites had turned into soft, reassuring licks against each other’s throats. Billy soothed his bite on Steve’s neck while Steve soothed his bite in return as Billy stayed locked inside Steve, pumping him full of come.

Billy kissed the vivid bite he’d left on Steve’s neck then caught his mate’s lips in a tender kiss. Still locked together, he shifted slightly, causing Steve to groan.

“Shush love, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere,” he soothed as he ran his hand through the come on Steve’s stomach, catching some of it on his fingers.

He lifted his hand to Steve’s mouth and gently fed his omega his come. “I am yours, Steve Harrington, and you are mine,” he said as Steve licked at his hand, repeating the words he’d first uttered during their ceremony that evening.

Steve dragged his hand through the mess on his stomach and flopped his hand towards Billy’s face, groaning as Billy came again inside him. Billy leaned over and caught Steve’s come-covered fingers in his mouth, gently cleaning them off as his omega slurred, “I am yours, Billy Hargrove, and you are mine.”

The bond was completed and Billy roared in pleasure as he felt something settle in his chest; something that felt an awful lot like love, protectiveness and _hope_.


	11. i bet you say that to all the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy wasn’t sure he’d ever seen something as beautiful as Steve coming, the California sunset shining through the window behind his omega, but he wasn’t ready to come, not just yet. Steve started to falter, his heat possibly fading, but Billy was lost in the pleasure of Steve’s body tight around him. Billy moved his hand back to Steve’s hip and forcefully fucked Steve down onto his cock, his omega spreading his legs even wider and moaning every time Billy’s cock was fully sheathed inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Westside Hotrods is a real hotrod shop in LA (though it only opened in 1995). Sheesh, talk about things I never thought I’d wind up researching…
> 
> Pretty Boy Records and the idea to send Billy and Steve to Venice Beach comes from flippyspoon’s Venice Beach/Pretty Boy Records ‘verse, and has been used with their permission. Names have been changed to protect the hot. I’m also giving a nod out to this tumblr post about Steve been a bratty sub because it gave me ideas.
> 
> In my defence, I’m bad at anatomy. I legit once confused my knee and my ankle so if you are reading this and going “...that’s not how bodies work” then reader, I have news for you and it ain’t good.

Billy’s heart pounded as he jogged up the stairs to their apartment. _Their_ apartment, above _their_ bakery. Some days, Billy still couldn’t believe how lucky they’d been, but California had been kind to them. They’d settled quickly into the Venice Beach community, Billy getting work with an old friend of Bobby’s who ran a custom hot rod shop and Steve getting work at _Babushka’s_ , one of the most popular bakeries in Venice (though from what Billy and Steve could work out, neither of the owners were Russian. The story of where the name came from changed every time someone asked).

Several years later, Billy was now in charge of restorations at Westside Hotrods while Pat and Kerry, the two beatniks who’d owned _Babushka’s_ had decided they no longer wanted to deal with the early hours of running a bakery and had moved to Tahiti. They’d offered to sell Steve and Billy the building — the bakery and the apartment above — and Steve and Billy’s hard work had paid off when the bank approved their mortgage in record time. (It probably helped they went to a _praeterea_ -owned bank, as they were both considered upstanding citizens in the _praeterea_ community. Which Billy still found weird. He liked to joke that the only upstanding thing about him was his dick.)

The neighborhood had truly become home since then. They were good friends with Steve and Sam, the guys who ran the tattoo parlour next door, and also Joe and Dacre who ran Pretty Boy Records a few doors down. They’d also made friends with Miss Sasha and Miss Violet from Love Bunny, the adult store on the next block, and Billy still laughed at the memory of the look on Steve’s face when he’d first met Miss Violet. Growing up in Indiana had not prepared Steve for encountering a perfectly coiffed 6-foot-tall drag queen in fuck-me pumps and a leather mini dress walking her dog at 5 in the morning.

But Billy wasn’t thinking about their neighbors as he climbed the stairs to their apartment. He was thinking about what he hoped to find there instead.

Billy had been turned on all day and he couldn’t wait to get through the door to their apartment. Now that they had their own place, Steve had decided to go off suppressants and there were signs that his heat was going to hit tonight. Steve’s nipples had been even more sensitive than usual this morning and Steve had started arranging all the blankets in their apartment into a nest on their bed last night, sure indications that an omega was going into heat. Billy would have been home an hour ago but had stopped off to pick up a special order from Miss Sasha.

She’d handed over the package to Billy and reminded him that Steve’s heat may well trigger Billy’s rut. Billy wasn’t sure if that would work with his lack of smell, but he wanted to be prepared just in case. So he’d stopped at the corner store to stock up on protein bars and Gatorade too.

Billy entered their apartment and locked the door behind him. He couldn’t see Steve in the late afternoon sun that flooded their apartment, but their bedroom door was open and Billy could hear moans and slick sounds coming from that room. He toed his shoes off and scrambled down the hall, pushing the bedroom door open.

Steve was kneeling on the bed in presentation position, his ass facing the door and slick pouring out of his hole as he fucked himself with a dildo. Billy could see Steve’s cock was hard and dripping pre-come onto the bed, twitching with every thrust of the silicone cock. Billy dropped the bags beside the bed and ran one hand down Steve’s back to the dildo Steve was thrusting in and out of his hole. Billy batted Steve’s hand away and grabbed the base, fucking it into Steve with a twisting motion that made his omega whine and spread his legs even wider.

“Hey, baby. How long you been like this?” asked Billy, enjoying the view of his naked omega presented in front of him.

“Hours,” Steve whined. “Need you, alpha, need you now.”

Billy withdrew the dildo from Steve’s hole and gently pressed a finger inside his omega. Steve’s hole was puffy and fucked open from the toy, his inner walls wet and fluttering as they tried to clamp down on Billy’s finger, much smaller than the dildo that Steve had been fucking himself with.

Billy hurriedly unbuckled his jeans with his other hand and shoved them and his boxers down. He wanted to be buried in his omega’s wet heat _now_ , and was glad Steve had prepped himself so he wouldn’t have to wait.

“Have you come yet baby?” asked Billy as he positioned himself behind his omega, running his hand up and down his cock to make sure he was nice and hard for Steve.

“No,” whined Steve. “Can’t come. Want you. Need you. Fuck me, Billy, now!” Steve thrust himself back, trying to force Billy’s cock into him.

“Fuck,” gasped Billy. He loved how bossy Steve was in bed. He lined himself up and slowly pushed into Steve.

Well. He’d planned to go slowly, but as soon as the head of his cock had entered Steve his omega howled and shoved backwards, impaling himself on Billy’s cock. It was all Billy could do to remain upright, his hands gripping Steve’s hips, as Steve fucked himself full of Billy’s cock. Billy was mesmerized by the way Steve’s ass shook with every thrust, and he raised one hand and gave Steve’s ass a light slap to watch it shake more. Steve’s ass was a thing of wonder, and Billy loved biting it, but he’d never slapped it before. Steve squealed and bucked back even harder on Billy’s cock, so Billy did it again. And again. And again, alternating where he slapped until Steve’s ass glowed a rosy pink and Steve came, howling through his orgasm.

Seeing as how he hadn’t spent the last few hours fucking himself with a didlo, Billy wasn’t ready to come yet, so he fucked Steve through his orgasm, never letting up the frantic pace that his omega had set. When Steve sagged down onto the bed at the end of his orgasm, Billy gave his ass one hard spank then moved to grip Steve’s hips once again. Billy dug his fingers into Steve’s hips, hard enough to bruise, and hauled his faltering omega back up onto his knees.

“Oh, no babe,” growled Billy. “You don’t get to lie down until I come in you.” He shifted one hand up over Steve’s heart and pulled his omega upright, so instead of presenting with his head down Steve was kneeling upright on the bed, Billy’s cock still thrusting into him. 

Billy bit down gently on his bond-bite on Steve’s neck and Steve groaned and clenched tightly around Billy. “Touch yourself, baby. I want to watch you come like this.”

Steve blindly reached one hand back to grab hold of Billy’s head, keeping the alpha’s mouth near his neck, while the other reached down and grabbed his cock. Billy watched as Steve slid his hand up and down his messy cock, smearing come all over himself. The feeling of Steve clenching around his cock, the taste of Steve under his tongue, and the sight of Steve frantically jacking his hand up and down his own come-lubed cock sent pleasure racing up and down Billy’s spine, and he felt his balls start to tighten. He didn’t think he’d knot this time — outside of rut Billy only knotted Steve around three-quarters of the time (they’d kept track and written it down. It was Science!) — but a lack of a knot never stopped Billy from coming in his omega. Or on his omega. Or down his omega’s throat.

Steve seemed to be able to sense that Billy was close as he started to beg Billy to fuck him harder, to come deep inside him, and Billy clamped his teeth into the bond-bite as he slammed his cock home into Steve’s grasping channel and came.

Since he wasn’t knotted in Steve, Billy felt himself softening far too soon. But a heat was a marathon, not a sprint, and he was prepared for this. Billy eased Steve down on the bed, still inside him, and once his omega was lying down Billy carefully pulled out, admiring the pretty picture his thick white come made dripping from his omega’s fluttering hole. Not wanting any of his come to escape, Billy carefully pushed his come back inside Steve and reached for the bag he’d dropped beside the bed.

He pulled out the new plug he’d bought from Miss Violet that evening, one that was designed to feel like an alpha’s knot. Billy quickly prepped the toy then eased it into Steve and slowly inflated it, locking his come into Steve as if he was knotted into his omega himself.

Steve moaned and thrust his hips into the bed, a small amount come drizzling out of his mostly spent cock.

“Jesus, Steve,” whispered Billy. “You want to go again? Already?” Billy hurriedly pulled off the rest of his clothes, stretching out on his side beside Steve and pulling his omega to him. Billy curled himself around Steve, slipping one hand under his omega to stroke his stomach while Steve kept stroking his cock. 

“If I keep you plugged, baby, there’ll be nowhere for my come to go. It’ll stay in you, swelling you up, just like if you were full of my pups. Would you like that? Would you like to be full of my pups?” Billy saw Steve’s cock twitch as Steve whined and Billy grinned, bringing his other hand down to play with Steve’s balls. “Shall I keep you like this? Breed you full?”

With a pained cry Steve came again, a small amount of come weakly dribbling from his cock, then lay panting in his alpha’s arms, Billy’s come plugged firmly inside him and his alpha gently biting at his neck.

* * *

Steve woke up to find his alpha curled around him, thrusting his erection into his hip. “Billy? Babe?” Steve asked through cracked lips.

“Mmmfhh?” mumbled Billy as he cracked an eye open and looked at Steve.

“...rut?”

Billy took a deep breath and felt the now-familiar prickling down his spine. “Yeah. Feels like it.”

“Food?”

Billy closed his eyes and winced as he stopped thrusting against Steve. “Yeah, think so.”

He unwrapped himself from Steve and shuffled off the bed, grabbing the bag from where he’d dropped it when he’d came into the room last night. Billy handed Steve a protein bar and took one for himself before sitting behind Steve, his legs backeting Steve’s and his chest against Steve’s back. 

Steve fidgeted on the plug inside him as Billy stroked his stomach. It didn’t feel much bigger than before Billy had come in him, but Billy had only come once. Now Billy was in rut, Steve was sure his alpha would come much more, filling him up with come. That thought, combined with the scent of his alpha in rut, went straight to Steve’s cock. He felt himself start to chubb up and squirmed, the plug pressing against his prostate. Steve was sure that the minute it was removed from his ass that he’d be gushing everywhere, wet and ready for his alpha.

Steve wiggled back to try and get Billy with the program, and was rewarded by his alpha huffing and nipping at his neck. “Not yet.”

“But Billy!” whined Steve.

Billy reached around Steve for one of the bottles of Gatorade he’d bought. “You can drink now, or once you’re knotted on my cock I’ll pour it down your throat.”

The image of himself being dominated by Billy, his alpha’s cock knotted in his ass as Billy made Steve drink made Steve hard so fast his head spun. “Once I’m knotted, please, baby.”

“...really?” asked Billy.

“Fuck yes. Fuck me, alpha. Knot me, hold me down. Fill me at both ends,” moaned Steve as he rocked his hips back into Billy.

Billy cursed, long and low before pulling Steve back into him. Steve pressed back into Billy, reveling in the feeling of his alpha’s hand stroking up from his stomach to his chest, tweaking his nipples then sliding down to stroke his cock. Over and over Billy stroked him — cock, stomach, nipples, stomach, cock — until Steve was hard and squirming, his head tilted back onto Billy’s shoulder as he panted for his alpha to take him.

“Lie down,” grunted Billy. “On back.”

It sounded like the effort of speaking was causing Billy pain, so Steve hurried to comply, lying on his back with his legs spread, knees raised and feet flat on the bed. 

Billy shifted so he was between Steve’s spread legs, one hand slowly sliding up and down his cock as Steve squirmed on the bed before him, feeling the plug brushing against his prostate.

 _Fuck, it’s not enough!_ thought Steve as he reached his hand down to play with the plug. He half thought Billy was going to slap his hand away, forbid him from coming, but instead Billy’s eyes glowed with pleasure.

“Yes, Steve. Fuck,” growled Billy, his hand still slowly sliding up and down his cock. Steve felt Billy’s eye’s hot on him, watching as he reached for the base of the plug and started to fuck himself with it. “Come for me like this.”

Steve threw his head back with a wail. He wasn’t sure he could come like this. He was in heat, he needed his alpha to come. He reached for his cock with his other hand but Billy caught it, pulling it up to his mouth and laying a gentle kiss on it before entwining their fingers and letting their joined hands rest on the bed. The gentleness Billy was showing Steve made his heart leap. He could see that Billy was in rut, but his alpha was holding back. His alpha wanted Steve to come for him.

So Steve would come for him.

He started thrusting the plug inside him, feeling it catch on his rim like Billy’s knot would, and the feeling sent sparks shooting up his spine. Steve could smell Billy, smell his lightening and salt scent and the pheromones of his rut, and the feeling of the plug and the smell of Billy and the sight of his alpha’s golden eyes above him and the gentle squeeze of Billy’s hand on his…

It was enough to cause Steve to spill, groaning as his orgasm hit and he came all over his stomach. He kept moving the plug inside him, coaxing out his pleasure, taking the edge off his heat, until his hand fell away from the plug and from the flutters around his hole.

Steve opened his eyes, not entirely sure when he’d closed them, to find Billy looming over him, looking ready to pounce. Billy’s eyes were completely golden, his mouth open and panting to catch the taste of Steve on the air, and Billy looked...bigger somehow. More aggressive.

“Fuck, Steve,” snarled Billy as he pulled the plug, barely deflated, from Steve’s ass. Steve’s pained cry quickly turned to embarrassment when he felt fluids gush from him — a combination of his slick and Billy’s come from earlier.

But Steve didn’t have long to feel embarrassed by that. Billy reached a hand down and ran it from Steve’s hole up to his cock, smearing slick and his come over Steve and dipping his fingers into Steve’s come on his stomach. Billy’s hand was glistening with their combined juices and he brought them up to Steve’s mouth. Steve opened his mouth and sucked on Billy’s fingers, tasting him and Billy all mixed together, and felt Billy’s pleasure at his actions sparking along their bond.

When Steve had cleaned off Billy’s hand Billy leaned down and caught his lips in a kiss, Steve’s lips still sticky with their come and his slick. Billy purred and took his hand back, using it to line himself up and thrust into Steve without needing to stretch him first.

Steve howled at the feeling of Billy filling him up. Even having been stretched by the plug, Steve still wasn’t prepared for how big and hard his alpha’s cock would feel inside him. Billy pinned Steve’s hips down with one hand as he set a furious pace, the harsh rhythm making the bed creak and Steve’s softened cock bounce off his come-covered stomach.

Billy reached down and grabbed Steve by the back of his hair and hauled him up for a frantic, messy kiss. Steve dug his nails into Billy’s back as he clung on for dear life, his alpha grunting and moaning as he fucked into Steve. Steve could feel Billy’s knot start to catch on his rim and took Billy’s lips in a furious kiss, all teeth and spit.

“Fuck me, alpha, now,” moaned Steve into Billy’s mouth before biting down hard on his alpha’s bottom lip.

Billy pistoned his hips into Steve once, twice, three more times, impossibly hard, before his knot expanded and caught on Steve’s rim, locking his alpha in place. Steve clenched as hard as he could around his alpha and as Billy bit their bonding mark again, Steve could feel Billy’s hot come filling him deep inside. The feeling of Billy’s come in his ass and Billy’s teeth in his neck made Steve come again.

They stayed locked like that, breathing into each other’s mouths as Billy’s come pumped into Steve. Eventually, Billy eased Steve down onto his back, and ran his free hand over Steve’s stomach, pressing down. Steve swore he could feel Billy’s hand pressing on his cock through Steve’s stomach, and the thought made a little more come spurt from his spent cock. 

“Mmm, you like that baby?” rasped Billy, and Steve reached to press Billy’s hand back down on him, pushing himself up so he could feel his alpha locked inside him and pushing down on him from the outside. Steve whimpered as Billy shifted slightly, forgoing stroking his stomach to lean over and grab the Gatorade from the floor.

“Wha-? You were serious?” mumbled Steve as Billy unscrewed the cap and took a swig of the Gatorade then kissed Steve, transferring the Gatorade from his mouth to Steve’s. Steve gulped the Gatorade down, and Billy rewarded him with a kiss and more come flooding into Steve before repeating the movement. They’d worked through about half of the bottle, their mouths stained red and sticky with the Gatorade, before Billy was finally satisfied that he’d given his omega enough to drink. Billy put the Gatorade back on the floor and, his knot still locked in Steve, carefully shifted so he was draped over Steve’s hip and on the mattress rather than squishing Steve himself.

Billy went back to stroking Steve’s stomach, which by now was showing a slight bulge from the amount of come his alpha had fucked into him, and Steve dozed off to the feeling of being loved, cherished, and filled by his alpha.

As he drifted off, he realized that throughout it all, his hand was still entwined with Billy’s. His alpha hadn’t let go of him even for a moment.

* * *

Billy stretched and let out a contented purr. His body ached and he could feel the buzzing of his rut underneath his skin start to fade. He figured he maybe had one more knotting in him before his rut was done. They’d opened the window at some point and there was a light breeze running over his skin. Billy imagined he could still smell the ocean, still smell the salt from the waves, and he never wanted this moment to end.

He rolled over and snuggled into Steve’s side, only to feel Steve thrust against him with a whimper.

Billy’s rut might be nearly done, but it seemed that Steve’s heat was still running through him, making him crave his alpha’s knot.

Billy opened his eyes and looked at his completely _wrecked_ omega. Steve’s hair was matted and sweaty, his lips swollen and red, his neck and chest and thighs covered in bite marks and his cock was sticky from all the come smeared into it.

But what Billy loved the most was Steve’s stomach, inflated with come. The skin was stretched taut, and when Billy pushed with his hand he imagined he could feel the come sloshing inside his omega.

 _Is this what he’ll look like when he’s pregnant?_ wondered Billy. _Fuck, he looks so good like this, his belly all swollen with my come. I bet he’d look even better all swollen with my pups…_

The thought of Steve having his pup (or pups) sent fire down Billy’s spine and pooling in his balls. His cock started to stir from the movement of Steve’s hips against him, though Steve’s eyes were still closed.

“Steve, wake up baby,” Billy rumbled, pushing Steve’s sweat-soaked hair away from his face and giving Steve a gentle kiss.

“Mmmph,” mumbled Steve as he surfaced from sleep. “Want you. Hurts.”

“What hurts?” worried Billy. _Did I black out and hurt him?_

“Heat. Need you. Need your knot.”

Billy released his worries with a laugh, and captured Steve’s swollen lips with a gentle kiss.

Well, he tried for a gentle kiss, but his omega seemed to have a different idea and attacked Billy’s mouth harshly, all teeth and tongue.

“Babe, calm down,” murmured Billy as he tried to gentle the kiss. 

“No,” complained Steve. “Want you, now,” he whined, a brat-like tone in his voice.

Billy fought to hide his grin. He loved it when Steve got demanding in bed. He wasn’t sure Steve fucking him would help with Steve’s heat and he felt like he had one more rut-knot left in him, so Billy didn’t want Steve to fuck him, but...if Steve wanted to take charge Billy had an idea.

He flopped onto his back and tucked his hands behind his head. “You want my knot? Work for it.”

Steve looked as if all his Christmases had come at once and _pounced_ on Billy. He straddled his alpha and leaned down, biting at Billy’s lips in a fierce kiss as he ran his hands down Billy’s sides. Billy squirmed and giggled as Steve’s fingers found the ticklish spot on his ribs, but that giggle turned into a yelp when Steve shifted and bit the same spot.

Billy felt himself go all floaty with pleasure as Steve took him apart. His omega covered him in kisses and nips, licking his collarbone, playing with his nipples and stroking his hands through the trail of hair leading down to his cock. Billy could never work out where Steve was going to go next, only that his omega was driving him insane. He felt like he was harder than he’d been the entire rut, and he found himself grabbing for Steve’s hair to try and push Steve’s mouth onto his cock.

Steve growled when Billy moved his hands though, and narrowed his eyes into a dangerous glare, so Billy slowly moved his hands back to where they were underneath his head and tried not to notice how his cock had jumped at Steve’s growl.

Steve watched closely, and seemingly pleased with Billy’s obedience, bit the soft swell of Billy’s stomach, making the alpha spasm and jerk.

“Fuck! Steve!”

Steve titled his head so he could look Billy straight in the eye as he soothed the bite with his tongue, then moved lower, taking his alpha’s cock in his mouth and gently sucking.

It was all Billy could do to stop himself from thrusting into Steve’s mouth as his omega worked his mouth up and down Billy’s cock. He grabbed his own hair and pulled it tight behind his head, the pain spiking his pleasure. 

Steve had once given Billy a blow job that was so slow, so gentle and exquisite that Billy had neared been moved to tears with how his omega had worshipped him.

This was not that blowjob.

This blowjob was messy and frantic. Steve seemingly couldn’t decide if he wanted to suck on the tip of Billy’s cock, or try and deep throat him, or run his tongue up the veins standing proudly along Billy’s cock, or nibble at the head of Billy’s cock, because he tried to do all of those things at once. This blowjob was a combination of spit and teeth and tongue and lips and Billy kept pulling his own hair to try and keep still and when that failed and his hips snapped forward, thrusting his cock further into Steve’s mouth Steve grabbed his hips in an iron grip and refused to let him move.

Billy begged and pleaded as his omega greedily took more and more of him into his pretty mouth, and Steve responded by digging his nails into Billy’s hips, the additional pain bringing Billy right to the edge of orgasm.

Which is when Steve pulled off Billy’s cock with a pop, Billy cursing and swearing when the warm heat of Steve went away.

Only for Billy’s cursing to change tone when Steve _moved_. Between one blink and the next Steve was straddling Billy, one hand squeezing the base of Billy’s cock while the other removed the plug holding Steve’s slick in. Billy looked down his body and saw Steve pull the plug out and toss it to the side before lining himself up with Billy and thrusting down, his wet and sloppy hole easily taking Billy’s whole length after an entire rut of being fucked into the bed over and over. Billy was half worried that he’d managed to ruin Steve, that Steve would always be wet and sloppy from now on, but Steve clenched tightly around him and he started to ride Billy and Billy’s eyes rolled back in his head from the tightness.

Steve felt amazing. Steve _looked_ amazing, his head thrown back, his come swollen stomach leaning forward as he lifted himself up and down on Billy’s cock, riding him with an almost frantic pace.

“Steve, please, I need to touch you!”

Steve nodded, still frantically fucking himself down onto Billy’s cock. Billy immediately grabbed Steve’s hips and helped pull his omega down onto his cock, his splayed hands framing Steve’s narrow waist. 

Billy found himself mesmerized by the slight jiggle to Steve’s stomach, and he brought one hand around to press on Steve’s stomach. He must have found the exact right place, because Steve came with a gasp, his come flying out to cover Billy’s wrist and some of it hitting his face.

Billy wasn’t sure he’d ever seen something as beautiful as Steve coming, the California sunset shining through the window behind his omega, but he wasn’t ready to come, not just yet. Steve started to falter, his heat possibly fading, but Billy was lost in the pleasure of Steve’s body tight around him. Billy moved his hand back to Steve’s hip and forcefully fucked Steve down onto his cock, his omega spreading his legs even wider and moaning every time Billy’s cock was fully sheathed inside him.

Since his knot hadn’t popped yet, Billy could feel slick gushing out of Steve and down his cock as Steve’s tired walls fluttered around him. But Billy didn’t stop. Despite his plans to lie back and let Steve do all the work, Billy kept fucking Steve through his orgasm, kept using his omega as a warm, breathing sex toy on his cock until the stimulation was enough to get Steve hard again. Billy was so lost in his pleasure, in chasing the feeling of his knot starting to pop that he didn’t notice Steve’s cock chubbing up as his omega sagged further into his hold.

He did notice his knot start to catch on Steve’s rim though, and he started slamming Steve down onto his cock even harder, each slam causing a strangled gasp to leave Steve’s wrecked throat. When his knot fully popped and he was locked into Steve Billy roared, only realizing that Steve was coming again when his omega’s come hit his face.

Billy licked Steve’s come up, as much as he could reach, and softened his movement of Steve so that his omega was gently rocking up and down on his cock, the size of his knot meaning his omega could only move a little before Billy’s knot was tugging at his rim and making him whimper.

Steve’s head was hanging down, his chest heaving as he fought for breath, yet every time more come spurted into him from Billy he valiantly tried to clench down more. He was messy and wrecked and exhausted and Billy had no idea how he’d gotten this lucky.

As the sun set over the Pacific out the window behind Steve, Billy felt his heart swell with love for his mate, and felt an answering swell come through the bond from Steve, tinged with exhaustion and satisfaction.


	12. something like a dream come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting the panties on this morning meant that Billy had been wearing them for _hours_ though, and he was fucking desperate. He wondered how Steve would have him in the panties — would Steve fuck him? Or would he fuck Steve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Eric Bittle is in this now? But it's just a short cameo, so I'm not tagging him. And the panty kink came from swtalmnd, because she is a horrible enabler whom I love very much.

Steve flushed and tugged at the collar of his shirt. He’d borrowed it from Billy’s drawer that morning. Billy didn’t mind — he liked seeing Steve in his clothes, and Steve liked being able to smell his alpha around him all day. It was calming.

But today it wasn’t calming. Today, every time he smelled Billy on his shirt, Steve got all flustered and fidgety. 

He was just...really horny. Really, really horny.

So horny that he could feel himself hardening in his jeans, the tight confines of the fabric providing the smallest amount of friction. So horny that he was distracted by said friction and walked into the doorway between the shop and the kitchen, dropping a pile of dirty plates on the floor and breaking pretty much all of them.

“Oh, Steve honey, what’s gotten into you?” asked Eric, the tiny baker he’d hired when Steve’d realized that he really didn’t know how to bake a big enough range to keep the bakery side of the business going. “You’re as nervous as a long-tail cat in room full of rocking chairs. I ain’t ever seen you this distracted before.”

Steve sighed as he fetched the broom to clean up his mess. “I dunno, Eric. I just feel all...weird. It’s almost like —” the penny dropped. _This is how I felt when I was about to go into heat. Ohshit._ He looked at the clock. Billy still had over an hour left at work today, but Steve was fairly sure he couldn’t wait that long.

“I just...I need…Ineedtogo. You can lock up, can’t you Eric?” asked Steve, his voice muffled as he pulled off his apron, tossed it onto the rack, and headed for the stairs up to their apartment. He had over an hour until Billy could come back and help him through his heat, but he had things to do in the meantime. 

Like get his ass nice and open, so Billy could walk right in and fuck him the minute he got home, just as Billy had done last time Steve was in heat. Steve felt his cock twitch at the thought of being open and ready for Billy, for Billy being able to fuck him without any pause for prep, and nearly tripped as he raced up the stairs.

* * *

Billy sighed as he let himself into the apartment. He should’ve finished work over an hour ago, but Matty had come down with food poisoning at lunch and it had taken them longer than expected to finish today.

He was a bit surprised to find the apartment dark, the only light coming from their bedroom. They’d had vague plans to head out for a movie, but maybe Steve wasn’t feeling well. He’d complained about feeling a bit sick in the mornings lately, but generally perked up by lunch time so Billy didn’t worry.

Much.

(It was a lie. Billy always worried about his omega. It was part of being an alpha, as far as Billy was concerned. His job was to love and worship and worry.

Fortunately, Steve thought that was his job when it came to Billy, so they were both happy.)

Billy pushed open the door to their room to see Steve curled up, naked on the covers, a dildo in his ass and dried come on his stomach.

 _What the fuck?_ wondered Billy as he entered the room fully. He gently pulled the dildo out of Steve and dealt with the mess on his stomach, then tucked his omega into bed and ran a gentle hand through Steve’s hair. Steve murmured but didn’t wake, and Billy smiled before heading out to the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

Steve clearly needed his sleep, so Billy would have to be quiet.

After eating, Billy quickly used the bathroom before sliding into bed beside Steve. Although he was trying to be careful, Steve still woke up as Billy curled around him.

“Babe?” yawned Steve. “What time is it?”

“Late, babe. It’s okay, go back to sleep.”

“But —” Steve started to whine, only to be interrupted by another yawn.

“Sleep, babe. We’ll talk in the morning.”

Except when the sun woke Billy up in the morning, Steve was still asleep. Billy just lay there for a moment, appreciating the way the sun highlighted all the little shades of color in Steve’s hair, the softness of his face, the long fan of his eyelashes. _How did I ever get so lucky?_ he asked himself, lifting a hand and running it through Steve’s ridiculously thick hair. 

Steve nuzzled into his touch, and Billy felt the overwhelming desire to kiss his mate. So he did.

Billy kissed Steve’s forehead, then cheekbone, then jaw, each kiss as soft as a butterfly. He gently pressed his lips to Steve’s, and then trailed his kisses down his omega’s torso. 

Steve opened a blurry eye. “Billy? What’re’ya doing?” he slurred through a yawn.

“Saying good morning,” said Billy innocently as he reached up to pull Steve into a kiss. Billy wanted to show Steve how much he loved him, how much he treasured him, so he poured his love and devotion into the kiss.

When Billy pulled back, Steve looked stunned. Billy smiled softly, then went back to kissing a meandering path down Steve’s torso.

And then back up Steve’s torso to lick over one of Steve’s nipples. And then blow cool air over it to watch it pebble.

But then Billy ignored the other nipple, and kissed his way back down to the trail of hair leading to Steve’s cook.

Then he kissed back up to the neglected nipple. Billy bit this one, gently, then soothed it with his tongue until Steve squirmed.

Because Billy was a little shit, he then turned his attention to kissing down one of Steve’s arms. He licked a wet stripe on Steve’s palm, curled his tongue around Steve’s middle finger, then shifted his mouth so he was kissing up Steve’s thigh.

Billy ran his tongue over Steve’s hip, enjoying the way Steve cursed at him, then shifted again, this time kissing Steve’s other knee, then up that leg. Billy nipped at Steve’s hip on this side, then moved to Steve’s arm, kissing his way back up. 

Not once had Billy touched Steve’s cock and he could tell it was driving his omega crazy. He could see that Steve was nearly fully hard, pre-come beading at the top of his cock, and from the way Steve was shifting Billy was fairly certain he was nice and wet from Billy’s ministrations. 

Which is when Billy upped his game, giving Steve the most innocent of soft kisses, his lips barely touching his beloved’s skin. Billy could tell that every brush of his lips was winding Steve further and further up, and his omega was barely able to stay still under him.

“Billy, please!” begged Steve, his voice a broken whine.

“Please what?” asked Billy, butterflying a kiss over Steve’s nose.

“Touch me, fuck me, suck me, something. Anything! God, Billy, I’m going to fucking pop.”

Billy gently kissed under Steve’s ear, feeling his omega shiver in response.

“You want me to suck you, you’re gonna have to make me, pretty boy.”

Before Billy could blink, Steve had grabbed him and flipped them so Billy was lying on his back. Steve crawled up him, fire in his eyes, and knelt over Billy’s face.

“Suck,” he growled out as he thrust his cock into Billy’s mouth.

Billy sucked, but sloppily. He knew how to give a blowjob so good it could reduce Steve to tears (he’d done it before), but today he felt like being _used_. So he tightened his mouth just enough, flicked his tongue over the base of Steve’s cock when Steve drove himself fully into his mouth, but otherwise…

Billy just laid there and took it.

Steve quickly seemed to realize that if he wanted to get off, he was the one who had to do the work. And he did. His hand reached down to grab Billy’s hair, and he fucked himself roughly into Billy’s mouth. He thrust in hard and sharp, his cock sliding all the way in so Billy could feel the hair at the base of Steve’s cock hitting his face. Billy’s mouth was watering and the sounds of Steve sliding in and out of his lips were obscene, as was the litany of curses Steve slurred as he fucked into Billy’s hot, wet mouth.

Steve’s cock was long enough that everytime he slid fully in he got close to choking Billy with his dick, and Billy fucking _loved_ it. He kept himself passive, kept himself still, with only the barest suction around his omega’s cock, and he looked up along Steve’s torso, covered with small marks from his mouth and glistening in the early morning sun with Steve staring down at him, his hand still fisted in Billy’s hair and obscenities tumbling from his mouth along with words of love, and Billy’s not sure if the tears in his eyes are from love or from gagging on Steve’s cock.

As Steve’s thrusts became more erratic and his come filled Billy’s mouth, Billy wondered if they can’t be from both.

* * *

Steve pulled out of Billy’s mouth with a wet pop — his beloved asshole of an alpha having decided to actually suck after Steve had already come. Steve groaned, and shuffled down the bed so he could flop weakly down on Billy.

“Ugh, gerroff!” mumbled Billy as Steve sprawled on his chest. 

“No. Don’t wanna. Just had my brains sucked out of my dick. Can’t move.”

“Oh, brains? Is that what this is?” Billy smacked his lips together, then frowned.

“You okay?” asked Steve as he shifted to a more comfortable position on Billy. A more comfortable position that incidentally meant he was pressing down on Billy’s erect cock, but whatever. Billy wasn’t the only tease in this relationship.

“Just...you taste different.”

“I taste different?”

“Yeah. Like, normally you’re all spicy, like spiced cider or some shit. But today you kinda taste...I dunno. Like vanilla and pineapple.”

“Vanilla?”

“Yeah.”

“Weird.”

“Yeah.”

“I mean, Eric did make vanilla cupcakes the other day and I ate a lot of them,” Steve said as he started to grind down on Billy. His alpha twitched underneath him, but Steve kept his pace the same and his voice even. “And I heard that eating pineapple can make your come taste better.”

“Oh, so you’ve been eating pineapple so I’ll suck your dick more?”

Steve rolled his hips into Billy, making his alpha clutch at his hips and throw his head back. “Like you need the encouragement,” purred Steve as he leaned down and nipped at Billy’s throat.

“Steve…” pleaded Billy.

Steve leaned up to kiss Billy, his alpha grabbing at his ass and spreading him open, testing how wet he was.

Steve wriggled impatiently. This heat wasn’t like the last one, but he was still sure he was ready for Billy. He’d fucked himself to sleep last night after all, and he could feel his slick starting to run down his legs, indicating he was more than ready.

He was proved right when Billy was able to slide two fingers into his hole almost immediately. They both groaned, and Steve shifted so he was straddling Billy.

“Ready, babe?”

“Fuck yes pretty boy, I’ve been rea-argh!”

Steve would have smirked at how Billy couldn’t finish the sentence, but the feeling of his alpha’s cock filling him always took Steve’s breath away.

He took a deep breath, then gently set a slow, rocking pace. Billy’s hands sought his, and pulled one hand up to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on Steve’s palm before nuzzling into it then interlocking their fingers.

Steve’s heart felt like it grew three sizes from the gesture, but he wanted to have a bit of fun with Billy before his alpha came.

“You know what I’d like one day?” asked Steve, still keeping up the same slow, gentle pace. 

“Uh, what?” responded Billy, definitely sounding short of breath. Internally Steve did a happy dance at the effect he was having on his alpha, but he refused to speed up, still slowly fucking himself down on Billy’s cock.

“To see you in panties.”

Billy’s hips stuttered and he slammed into Steve. “What?”

“Panties. I think you’d look hot in them,” said Steve calmly.

Billy whined, and he pumped his hips harder and faster into Steve. He let go of Steve’s hands to grab his hips, fucking Steve down onto his cock at a furious pace. Steve rested his hands on the bed, framing Billy’s head, and leaned down to whisper into Billy’s ear. The change in angle made them both groan.

“I bet you’d look so pretty. Your gorgeous cock, held in by satin and lace. The tip of your dick peeking out from the waistband, just begging for me to taste it…”

Billy was really fucking into Steve now, the sounds of skin meeting skin and the squelch of Steve’s slick being pushed out of him filling the room. Billy’s eyes were tightly screwed shut as he thrust into Steve and groaned.

Steve revelled in the feeling of his alpha’s thick cock fucking deep into him, and felt his cock start to twitch in renewed interest. But he was in heat, wasn’t he? He’d have plenty more orgasms over the next few days, and Billy had been so good this morning. His alpha deserved to come.

Steve started to clench down on Billy, gripping his alpha’s cock tight inside himself and grinding down to meet Billy’s upwards thrusts. Billy groaned again, his fingers digging into Steve’s hips, and Steve leaned forward again.

“Come for me, alpha,” moaned Steve into Billy’s ear. “Fuck me full of pups,” he said before biting into Billy’s neck, making his alpha come with a roar.

* * *

Billy couldn’t stop fidgeting as he waited for Steve to get home. Steve had already left when he’d gotten up this morning, so he hadn’t seen the panties Billy had slipped on. Billy was surprised at how comfortable they were, even if he was terrified that someone at work would realize that he was wearing black mesh panties with tiny pink roses embroidered on them. But no one had said anything, and instead Billy had spent the day fighting down his arousal every time he felt the silky mesh slide across his cock.

He’d only barely stopped himself from jerking off at lunch when he’d gone to the bathroom and seen his cock chubbing up in his panties, stretching the little flowers tight over his cock and the mesh clinging to every inch of him. It was just as Steve had described a few weeks ago in that weird heat-that-wasn’t, and Billy couldn’t wait to show Steve how pretty he looked.

Hopefully it would cheer Steve up. He’d thought he was going into heat a few weeks ago but it hadn’t amounted to anything. Steve’d been more horny than usual lately though, and he was still having trouble with his stomach. Billy had finally convinced him to see a doctor, though he was sure everything was fine. Maybe Steve was just having some kinda allergic reaction to sushi or something. He’d been sceptical when Billy had first coaxed him into eating raw fish, but Steve soon took to sushi and chopsticks like he’d been using them his whole life. 

(Even if he studiously avoided wasabi after mistaking it for icing before Billy could tell him what it actually _was_ the first time they’d been to Kimiko’s.)

Putting the panties on this morning meant that Billy had been wearing them for _hours_ though, and he was fucking desperate. He wondered how Steve would have him in the panties — would Steve fuck him? Or would he fuck Steve?

Or would Steve do something else? His omega had gotten kinky lately, and Billy fucking loved it. Handcuffs and blindfolds had become a regular part of their bedroom time, and just thinking of the time that Steve had fucked Billy with a vibrator until he'd come dry was enough to get Billy's motor running. The other day Steve had slipped a cock ring around Billy then used him as a cock warmer as Steve watched soccer — a sport Billy couldn't fucking stand.

He wasn't sure what was the worst part of that — the cock ring, his spit dripping out of his mouth around Steve's cock since he'd been forbidden to swallow, or the fucking _soccer_. All 100 minutes of it, including overtime.

Actually, no, the soccer was definitely the worst part. The rest had actually been...fun. King Steve was magnificent when he was dominating the fuck out of Billy. Billy loved the look on Steve's face when he was in control of Billy, and he loved the feeling of going into his floaty space as a result of what Steve did to him. And the cuddles afterwards as Steve gently cared for him as he came back to earth.

Billy loved sex with Steve. Fuck, Billy just loved Steve. Period.

So yeah. Billy was pretty pumped to see Steve's reaction to his panties tonight. Steve had mentioned something about maybe playing with wax, which made Billy twitch in anticipation. 

The sound of the key in the lock caused Billy to turn and see Steve walking in, carrying a bag from the drug store down the road.

Billy smiled and moved to grab Steve into a hug, but froze. Steve looked awful — all pale and shaky.

“Babe? Pretty boy? What's wrong? What did the doctor say?”

“Billy…” Steve pushed his hand through his hair and moved to the couch. “Come. Sit. Um…”

Really fucking worried now, Billy followed Steve to the couch and sat beside him, immediately grabbing Steve's hand and holding on tight. “Steve? What is it? Is there anything I can do to help?”

Steve's hand spasmed in Billy's grip, the other hand still clutching the bag from the drug store. He didn't say anything though, and that freaked Billy out even more.

“Babe? Is it...are you dying? Is it that gay plague thing?”

Steve shook his head. “I'm pregnant.”

Billy gaped. Had he heard right? “Pregnant?” he asked weakly.

Steve nodded jerkily, and scrabbled to get the bag open without letting go of Billy with his other hand. Eventually he managed it, and drew out a small white stick.

A really distinctive white stick. With a blue cross on it. Billy picked it up apprehensively.

“Just one? I mean, those things aren't that reliable, are they?”

Steve plunged his hand back into the bag and pulled out another. Then another. A couple each of different brands. And every single one of them told the same story.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you go to the doc?”

“Yeah. They think I'm around 3 months. As far as they could pick it, you bred me during my first heat.”

Steve being pregnant was a shock, but hearing that he'd knocked his omega up during his very first heat made the animal part of Billy's brain roar in victory.

“Fuck, Steve. Babe that's...fucking awesome!” breathed Billy. “We're going to have a pup! Or maybe more than one?” He asked hopefully.

“Too soon to tell. You're not mad?”

“Mad? Why would I be mad?”

“I mean, this wasn't exactly planned…”

“Maybe not, but we both knew it was a risk when you went on suppressants. I mean, it's happening maybe a bit sooner than we'd expected, buy Steve...a pup!”

Billy dropped Steve's hand and dragged his omega in for a tight hug.

“A pup! _Our_ pup. Fuck, Steve, you're so fucking perfect.”

Billy dove in for a passionate kiss and groaned as he felt Steve's mouth open for him. Billy tried to convey just how happy he was, how much he loved Steve, and how much he wanted Steve. 

“Steve...come on, bed. I want you. I need you. Right fucking now.”

“But...dinner?”

“Fuck dinner. I want to celebrate.”

Billy tugged Steve into their bedroom and started to gently tug off his clothes. First his shirts, then his shoes and socks and jeans, until Steve was standing in front of him in nothing more than his boxers. Now that Billy knew what to look for, he did see a small swell to Steve's stomach — not so big that it looked out of space on his gorgeous omega's frame, but definitely _something_. 

Billy hovered his hand over it. “May I?”

Steve nodded, and Billy carefully reached his hand out and placed it on Steve's slight swell.

“Hey, pup. I'm your Dad,” he said, then dropped to his knees in front of Steve. “Pretty boy, you're fucking fantastic. This whole thing is fucking fantastic. I'm gonna fucking _worship_ you. I'm gonna worship you now and for the rest of our goddamned lives.”

Steve chuckled weakly. “You might not want to talk like that in front of the pup.”

“Fuck, yeah, you're right. Still, it's hard not to swear when you've got your fucking gorgeous face in front of me, pretty boy.”

Still on his knees, Billy lifted his hands up to cradle Steve's face, and their lips met in a tender kiss.

“I love you so much Steve. Never doubt that.”

Steve's eyes searched his, then his omega nodded. “Gonna show me how much you love me?” he asked, slightly uncertain.

Billy's lips curled into a feral grin. “Oh fuck yeah.”

Billy caught Steve's lips in another kiss, but where the last kiss had been tender and soft, this kiss was dirty and sloppy. Billy dug his hands into Steve's hair, and Steve grabbed his hair in return.

“Blow me, Billy. I want to see those pretty cocksucker lips of yours in their natural state.”

Thrilled at the dark, commanding tone coming from his omega, Billy dropped his hands to Steve's boxers and drew them off before diving in to run his tongue up the underside of Steve's cock. His omega wasn't fully hard yet, and Billy gently pulled Steve's foreskin into his mouth and sucked on it, making Steve groan.

Soon, Steve was fully erect and Billy switched to running his tongue over the exposed head of Steve's cock, occasionally flicking his tongue into Steve's slit, licking up the pre-come that was beading there.

Steve's hands tightened in his hair and pulled his head back “When I say suck, bitch, I mean _suck_ ,” he growled. He moved one hand from Billy's hair and pressed at the corner of Billy's mouth, forcing his alpha's mouth open. Billy eagerly dropped his jaw in response to the pressure of Steve's hand, and moaned as Steve pulled him forward to suck his omega’s cock.

Billy did as he was told, worshipping his omega’s cock with all the love he had for his omega, his beautiful, amazing omega. Who was carrying his pup. Billy lost himself in the taste and feel of Steve’s cock in his mouth, the feel of Steve’s hands in his hair and the twitching of his thighs, and the litany of filthy words and gasps that were coming from Steve.

Before Steve came, he pulled Billy off his cock. Billy sat back, panting, as Steve ordered him to strip. “I want to come into your ass. See if I can’t get you with my pup, since you’ve got me with yours.”

Part of Billy’s brain knew that was physically impossible, but the rest of Billy was just eager for Steve to slide into him and fuck him brainless. Billy’s mind spun with images of how Steve would look fucking him with his pregnant belly, and he stood up and hurriedly pulled his clothes off.

“Wait, what are those?” asked Steve delightedly.

_Shit. I forgot about the panties. How could I forget about the panties?_

Billy blushed and dropped his hands to cover his cock. “Um...surprise?”

“Oh no, you don’t get to hide these. Let me see.” Steve reached out and grabbed Billy’s hips, pulling him closer.

Billy stumbled forward and tried to dredge up some of that old alpha confidence he once wore as naturally as he breathed. “Like what you see, pretty boy?”

“Yeah, I do. I _definitely_ do.”

Steve ran his hands over the lace trim on Billy’s hips, hunger clear in his eyes. He hooked his fingers under the waistband at the front and pulled the panties forward, then let go so the elastic snapped back against Billy’s stomach. Billy groaned, his muscles twitching at the sting of pain.

Steve grinned up at him. “Fuck, Billy. You’re so fucking pretty,” he purred before leaning forward and placing a kiss on one of the roses. And then the next rose. And then the next.

When he reached the rose that was right over the head of Billy’s cock, he tongued at Billy’s cock through the mesh of the panties and Billy groaned, his legs buckling. 

Steve nipped at Billy’s cock in response, before moving on to the next rose. When he’d finished with all the roses on the front of the panties, he turned Billy around and kissed along the roses on the back of the panties until he reached the thong back.

“Spread your legs, babe,” Steve commanded and Billy did with a groan. Steve leaned forward and licked a stripe up the thong between Billy’s cheeks, then pulled the fabric out of the way and started to lap at Billy’s hole, getting his alpha nice and wet.

It was all Billy could do to stay standing as Steve worked him open with spit and tongue, and he groaned and bucked his hips when Steve slid a finger in alongside his tongue. 

Steve’s other hand slapped his ass. “Stay still,” he ordered, and Billy’s legs trembled with the effort of obeying as Steve worked him open with one finger, then two, then three.

After what seemed like an eternity, Steve drew back and spun Billy around. Billy could only imagine how he looked — his chest shiny with sweat, his cock straining against his panties.

“So beautiful,” cooed Steve. “My beautiful Billy.” He reached up to draw Billy onto the bed, but Billy resisted him. “Babe?”

“Can I lie this way?” Billy arranged himself on the bed so his head was hanging just slightly off the end of the bed. Steve looked puzzled for a minute, then seemed to realize why Billy had positioned himself like that. There was a mirror on the wall at that end of the bed.

Steve laughed and slipped a pillow under Billy’s hips. “There you go, babe. Now you can see how pretty you are in these panties as I fuck you.” With that, Steve slowly pushed his cock into Billy’s tightness and they both groaned.

Billy’s head dropped off the end of the bed, and he felt the blood rush to his head as he watched in the mirror, seeing his gorgeous omega braced over him. Steve set a bruising pace, making Billy’s body rock with the force.

Billy couldn’t close his eyes. The view in the mirror was fucking spectacular — Steve was biting his lip and looking down at Billy as he thrust into him. Billy could see Steve’s muscles clenching with every thrust into him, and he brought his hands up to clutch at Steve’s arms to stop himself from sliding off the bed. Billy could see himself spread out in front of Steve, his muscles gleaming. With the angle that Steve had his hips at, Billy could see his cock still trapped in the mesh of his panties. The sight of them together made Billy clamp down on Steve, which caused his omega to groan and thrust even harder into him.

“Fuck, babe. So hot. So tight. So good for me.”

The blood was rushing to Billy’s head and his cock and all he could do was groan and hang on. Steve shifted them slightly on the bed, tilting Billy’s hips fractionally more and starting to nail his prostate with nearly every stroke. Billy managed to lock one of his legs around Steve, to help hold himself in place, and Steve responded by lifting one of his hands off the bed and pressing it down on Billy’s cock through the mesh of the panties.

Steve didn’t stroke it, just pressed down on Billy’s cock, pressing Billy’s cock into his abdomen, causing Billy’s precome to smear on both the inside of the panties and his skin.

“Come for me, just like this,” Steve muttered as he fucked into Billy over and over. “I want to see you come while I’m deep inside you. Come for me, love.”

His hands grasped at Steve’s arms as he spasmed around Steve’s cock at his omega’s words, and Billy tipped over the edge and came. The last thing he saw as he blacked out was Steve arching over him and coming deep inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy’s panties are these ones, btw. (NSFW link)
> 
> All that's left is a short, sweet epilogue folks! I'll probably post it tomorrow unless things go disastrously wrong...


	13. wherever you are and wherever you go there’s always gonna be sunlight

Billy walked carefully down the pier. There would be hell to pay if he tripped and dropped the ice cream, he knew. Eventually, he made it to the end, where his friends and family were gathered.

New Years’ Eve 1989. Billy couldn’t believe he was here — still alive and kicking. Still in California, with a great job, a great life, and a great family. 

Benji spotted his Dad (or, more importantly, the ice cream his Dad carried) and pulled himself out of the Henderson kid’s arms with a shriek and flung himself at Billy’s legs. 

“Papa! Is keam! Is keam! Up!”

The Henderson kid — _Dustin_ , he could imagine how his omega would sound chiding him over not calling the kid by his name — brushed off his shorts as he stood and grabbed the ice cream from Billy before Benji could push his Papa off the edge of the pier and into the Pacific. “Here, I’ve gotcha.”

Billy thanked Dustin as he handed the various tubs of ice cream out to their friends and family scattered around the end of the pier. Everyone was there — Joe and Dacre, Sam and Other Steve, Eric and his mate Jack, Miss Violet and Miss Sasha, Max and a few of her friends from UCLA — slightly sunburnt, slightly drunk, but all happy to sit around and laugh and tell stories as they watched the old decade roll into the new.

Billy picked Benji up and tossed his pup gently into the air, catching him and swinging him down and around before throwing him back up again. Benji’s delighted cries made Steve look over, and Billy felt his heart skip at the sight of his omega.

If the years had smoothed out Billy’s rough edges, they’d only deepened Steve’s beauty. His hair was still thick and carefully styled, but there were small laugh lines in his face now and he looked relaxed and happy, lounging at the end of the pier in nothing but a pair of shorts as he chatted with Sam. Billy helped Benji get a serving of ice cream from Eric, then sat down, his legs straddling Steve and his hands reaching around to stroke over Steve’s distended belly. 

Steve was 6 months along with their second pup and Billy thought he’d never looked better. Happiness seemed to glow from Steve, and Billy pressed a kiss to the back of Steve’s neck as their pup kicked against his hands.

“Seriously Billy? Ice cream? Benji’ll never go down to sleep now.”

“Nah, I know my pup. He’ll crash in like an hour and sleep well into tomorrow.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, pretty boy, don’t worry.”

“If you’re wrong, you have to deal with him.”

“And if I’m right?”

Steve leaned back and whispered into Billy’s ear just what they could do once their pup was fast asleep for several hours. There was mention of a certain plug. And some spanking. And maybe, if Billy was very lucky, Billy could be locked into his favorite cock-cage.

Billy’s fingers tightened on Steve’s belly and he ground his hips into Steve’s ass. “Fuck, Steve. You’re such a tease.”

Steve nipped at Billy’s earlobe before laughing and turning back to his conversation with Sam, who has watching their antics with a resigned expression on his face.

Billy tucked his head into Steve’s shoulder, letting Steve and Sam’s voices roll over him as he watched his pup and his friends celebrate the end of the old year and the beginning of the new.

As the fireworks exploded over the ocean and everyone stilled to watch them, Billy reached out and pulled Benji in to his side.

Billy reckoned he’d never been happier. He had his mate, his pup, and a pup to come. A circle of close friends and family. 

He’d never regained his sense of smell, but he didn’t mourn its loss so much anymore. He was happy.

And his pups were going to grow up knowing nothing but love, and always having the scent of California in their noses.

Billy couldn’t think of anything better he could give the ones he loved. Even a broken alpha could find happiness, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it, folks! This is the filthiest thing I’ve ever written and I’ve been flabbergasted by the response. I have a deleted scene I might try and work into a timestamp, but for now I’m calling this story done. Thanks for all the hits, kudos, bookmarks, and comments. I love everyone in this bar!

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at [Tumblr](http://www.lbswasp.tumblr.com/) :-)


End file.
